Brothers of Asia
by Shadoweye12
Summary: All the countries have gathered in Hong Kong for a World summit, but once they all leave little do they know that in the shadows new enemies move to destroy the world we know starting with asia. Ch. 1 being rewriten
1. What

Brothers of Aisa

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetailia or any of its characters or storyline

Summary: All the nations just met for a summit in Hong Kong as the countries left little did they know that in the shadows new enimies moves to destroy the world we know

I'm having a bit of a different storyline going on here, with a little anime twist to it where countries call out attacks and can harness inner energy to an extent. The attacks I will try to make as unique to each country as I possibly can. Plus this is the first chapter of my first story so please bear with me, and I promise that the next chapters will be much better.

Warning: THERE WILL BE NO YAOI. anyone who has a problem with that is welcome to just simply not read.

This chapter was rewritten at the request of JGS39, as he was the only one who requested me to rewrite the chapter.

**Chapter 1 What's New**

"ALRIGHT THIS BEGINS THE WORLD SUMMIT" America cried slamming his hand on the table in front of him. "I SHALL COME UP WITH IDEAS AND EVERYONE WILL AGREE WITH ME! WHY BECUASE! I'M THE HERO!"

"Not this bloody crap again" England sighed face palming.

"Such an unbeautiful display" France began gesturing to the whole auditorium. "Not a single tacky outfit, or being in this room"

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH YOU BLOODY WANKER!" England cried at France.

"Sacre Blu, A barbaric pirate sitting, and yelling next to me" France sighed angering England further.

"FELICIANO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A CAT HERE!?" Romano yelled at his northern brother.

"B-but he's such a cute little kitty" Italy cried hugging a cat close to his chest.

"I DON'T CARE HOW CUTE IT IS, IT SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Romano continued.

"Kolkolkolkol" Russia chanted staring at Lithuania, earning a shudder in return.

"Eh, what just happened?" Canada asked to himself as the chaos grew around him.

"Where is brother Russia" Belarus said as she looked around for her beloved big brother.

The entire Auditorium continued to grow in an uproar absolutely nothing being done, yes the average conversation made it through the noise, but ultimately the purpose of this meeting was being destroyed as no was talking to the whole auditorium.

Germany just sat there his headache and anger growing as the noise and arguing grew. Germany wasn't alone as Austria was already yelling to stop the noise and bickering but with no success so far. Germany was tempted to yell and scream to finally bring some order to this meeting however, Germany simply decided not to this time, and see if the whole auditorium will simply just calm itself down.

3 hours later

The auditorium had finally calmed itself down but much to Germany's dismay they only had half an hour left in the scheduled meeting. Sure they could extend it for longer if they had too, but Germany didn't want that to happen as he already had his fill with every other country in the auditorium.

"Ok this bloody meeting has gone on long enough is there anything anyone has to say that isn't full of stupid?" England asked the auditorium.

'Thank-you' Germany thought, finally he wasn't the one cleaning up the mess.

In one part of the Auditorium a hand raised.

"NO!" Germany cried seeing that the one to raise his hand is Italy.

"B-but Germany" Italy protested.

"I SAID NO!" Germany yelled.

"I have something" America said raising his hand.

"Fine go" Germany sighed.

"Um, after the last Hurricane it's left quite a humanitarian disaster in one of my states, I would like to ask everyone to contribute to help cause I've obviously helped everyone so much in the past" America said.

"He's bloody kidding right?" England said quietly.

"I owe nothing to that fool" France growled.

"Vodka da" Russia said oblivious to what America requested.

"I have enough problems of my own right now" Japan sighed.

"I have better things to do aru" China sighed.

"Oh come on" America whined hearing nothing but grumbles of disapproval.

"I can have doctors ready if you need" Cuba answered raising his hand (albeit) reluctantly.

"Oh come on, someone has to help the hero out" America whined, either ignoring or oblivious of Cuba's offer to help. "Mexico?"

"No" Mexico sighed.

"Ah" America sighed conceding defeat seeing that no one wanted to help openly. As Alfred began to sit back down he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked to his right to see Canada lightly tugging on his shirt to get his attention. "Oh hi Canada, what is it?"

"Um, I can send some aid, and I'm sure that I can rally a few organizations and other countries to help as well, on their own or through me" Canada said.

"That's Awesome, How Soon Can You Send It?" America asked his eyes glowing.

"Um, whenever you need" Canada answered.

"AWESOME!" America cried. suddenly grabbing his brother and pulling him into a big bear hug.

"AH!" Canada gasped as his brother began to slowly squeeze the life out of him with that hug.

"Sacre Blu, America put poor Mattie down, your crushing him" France warned America.

"Oh, sorry bro" America replied realizing what he was doing and gently set Canada down.

"Anyway, Hong Kong had something to mention?" England announced.

"Yes I did" Hong Kong answered. "Recently insurgent activity has become much more rampant and has caused problems for me. These "conspirators" have no official name that we know of just yet, however with bombings, and armed uprising are causing problems and disturbing the peace" Hong Kong described.

"This does sound serious, how big are these Conspirators right now?" England asked.

"We don't know, right now China has given it's full support with it's army and aid, however problems seem to be sparking up in China too, and all over Southeast Asia. China is finding it difficult to contribute its full capability all over the region." Hong Kong continued to explain.

"I'd be happy to lend China my support da" Russia raised his hand happily.

"OH SURE YOU'LL PAY ATTENTION TO THAT COMMUNIST BUT NOT ME!" America cried waving his arms wildly, Canada desperately holding his brother back from starting a war with Russia.

"I'm not comfortable with having your armies in my borders aru" China replied staring with a horrified look at Russia.

"Wha, but you said you were having trouble da?" Russia asked.

"I don't need any foreign armies in my lands, I can take care of myself" China retorted glaring at both Russia and America.

Russia just simply went back to his vodka, forgetting how his help was outright rejected. America was forced back down into his seat grumbling incoherent words, though Canada was sure he heard the word "stupid communists" in his grumblings.

"So the request is that any country able to, can send some of their Army, Navy, Air Force, or even Special Forces to help with this, China I'm sure has more than enough capability to keep itself protected, however with the size of the population in China it would be difficult to send help to the rest of the Southeast" Hong Kong said.

"Very well Hong Kong" England said. "I can have a couple of ships, a regiment of Marines, and a few SAS squadrons at the ready."

"Well, my Foreign Legion has need of some field experience" France thought out loud.

"My GSG9 and a couple Armoured brigades will be on the ready" Germany added.

"I'll have my Spetznaz up and ready da" Russia offered.

America sighed he was a little annoyed that so many countries immediately offered help to Hong Kong and not him.

"Anyone else?" England asked. And then a hand raised, "yes Canada"

"Um, My JTF2 is ready whenever you need them" Canada answered.

"WAIT BRO YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" America cried.

"Um why not?" Canada asked.

"BUT YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME!" America cried.

"It's no big deal" Canada said.

"GAH!" America gasped.

"Unless your willing to send your SEAL teams and some army units then I can give all my efforts to aiding you" Canada suggested.

America thought about this for a moment and then his face lit up. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, HONG KONG I'LL BE SENDING MY SEAL TEAMS AND SEVERAL MARINE UNITS TO HELP! THE HERO IS ON HIS WAY!" America cried in his usual pride.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or did Canada just play America?" England asked outloud.

"Oh please, do you honestly think our little Matthew is that devious?" France scolded.

"Well, he did make America cry once, so" England and France looked back at Matthew just to see him sitting there with his usual innocent expression.

'No, it's not possible' both England and France thought at the same time.

"Is that all?" Germany asked outloud. Another hand raised, it's Italy's.

"Ah, fine what is it Italy?" Germany asked.

"Um, I can offer my GOS units" Italy smiled.

"Wait, Italy has a military?" England asked outloud.

"MON DIEU!" France cried. "What's this world coming to?"

half the Auditorium was in an uproar again, only this time Germany would have none of that.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled immediatley silencing the whole auditorium, then turned back to Italy. "Ahem, Italy that's a nice offer, however your GOS units are just rescue and damaged ship recovery units. They will be of use but if you commit any of your GOS units alone they may be slaughtered."

"Um, then what about my ATPI units?" Italy asked.

"THAT'S A POLICE UNIT YOU FOOL!" Germany cried earning a shudder from Italy. "What they handle, is mostly stuff like tax-evasion and financial crimes, they're not a combat unit"

"Um, th-then what about my GOI units?" Italy asked.

"THAT's! No wait that may just work" Germany said. "Do it"

"Wait a freakin moment" Romano cried out.

"What now?" Germany asked.

"How do you know so much about our military, you have spies or something?" Romano accused Germany.

"Um, that's all public knowledge though" Germany answered.

"LIAR!" Romano cried.

"Eh, Romano stop this" Italy cried trying to stop his brother's rambling.

"This is ridiculous" Germany sighed Italy's and Romano's arguing fading out of everyone's attention.

"Anyone else have something to say?" Germany sighed.

France this time raised his hand.

"What is it?" Germany asked.

"So what your saying is that Italy has a military?" France asked.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF SEIGFRIED GET OVER IT ALREADY!" Germany yelled.

"One question" Hong Kong asked.

"Yes" Germany replied.

"What equipment do they use?" Hong Kong asked. "Will they have plenty of it?"

"Don't worry" Italy answered. "I have the factories mass producing the white flags as we speak" Italy answered.

Everyone looked back at Germany in time to see him do a face palm. 'This is going to be a long meeting' Germany thought to himself.

END CHAPTER 1

Aurthor's notes: Ok here is the rewritten chapter, it wasn't easy as I still had to make the first chapter fit in with the rest of the story or otherwise it just wouldn't flow as well.

Again this chapter is rewritten due to JGS39's request.


	2. They've Struck

Brothers of Asia

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or story.

_**I read a couple of the reviews, and I apologize if I offended anyone, I know that ruling the world isn't America's ambition, (Though from a foreign country's point of view, it does slightly seem that way). I just put it in there more out of humor of America's antics, as sometimes portrayed in the anime that he likes to think he has a solution to every problem and hates it when he's opposed (not in a bad way more in a comical way). I know that Canada is OOC but however I'd like to point out that all of the characters are going to show some OOC, and that Canada had snapped due to his annoyance from his brother. I'd also like to point out that this is my first fanfic, and I do need A LOT of practice, I promise to make it better and try make the countries more IC (In character). I hope that this chapter turns out better because I would like read positive comments. I thank-you for your patience, and hope to hear more feedback from you in the future.**_

Chapter 2

**They've Struck**

"ALRIGHT THIS CONCLUDES THE UN SUMMIT" America cried slamming his hand down on the table in front of him. With that all the countries stood and began packing their things to leave.

England was rushing to get all his stuff in and rush out the door before Francis had the chance to-

"Hey England!" France called. Arthur stopped dead as he was just about to turn and dash, hoping to escape the ecstatic bi country.

"Yes what is it Francis" Arthur asked turning around to face the second biggest annoyance of his life.

"Ah, Little Matthew has asked that you, I, and Alfred go to his apartment for diner, he cooks of course" Francis stated giving a quick wink to the English nation.

Arthur shuddered when Francis winked at him. 'But' Arthur began thinking 'I guess if its Matthew who is inviting as well as cooking it shouldn't be that bad' Arthur smiled. "Sounds great, let's go then" and the two turned to leave with Francis's arm around Arthur's neck.

Meanwhile

Alfred was turning to leave when he heard. "Hey Alfred!" Alfred turned to see Matthew facing him with that same warm smile on his face, and the same bear that he always carried with him.

"What is it Matthew?" Alfred asked returning that same goofy smile he always wore.

"Arthur and Francis are coming to my apartment for diner, can you come too?" Matthew asked hugging his bear closer out of fear that Alfred wouldn't be able to join them.

"I don't know Mattie, I have a few things to attend to" Alfred answered turning his head slightly to his right.

"Oh, I see" Matthew sighed sadly.

"But" Alfred began catching Matthew's attention. "I guess it can wait till tomorrow, after all you agreed to help me on some of my problems" Alfred smiled wrapped his arm around Matthews neck and the both of them began walking away. "Francis isn't cooking is he?" Alfred asked his face turning a shade of green that Matthew knew all too well.

"No I'm cooking" Matthew laughed slightly remembering what both Alfred and Arthur did when France cooked on their last meeting two years ago.

"Good those snails were disgusting" Alfred answered still maintaining the same shade of green as he did when he ate one of the snails that Francis cooked. Neither he nor England would look at a snail for a week without having the urge to blow chunks.

"I'm going to cook things that I'm sure everyone will enjoy" Matthew continued giggling while remembering when Alfred and Arthur fought over the bathrooms after they tried the snails. Personally snails never bothered him, it wasn't his food of choice but he didn't mind it.

"Hey will you cook burgers?" Alfred asked stars twinkling in his eyes, that was his puppy eye look to Matthew.

"Alfred, for you I would cook ten of them, with that favourite steak you keep on bothering me for the recipe" Matthew answered unable to refuse that look that America always showed him when he really asked for something. Matthew knew that Alfred showed it to him on purpose but Matt didn't care. His entire family was going to be there after two years, it was a bit lonely for Matt when he didn't have his family around to talk much for those two years. Yes he had Russia as well to converse with but however Russia wasn't always known to be sane, sometimes Russia would bother him into trying to become part of Russia, Matthew refused every time. And well Russia was a good friend but wasn't family.

Meanwhile

"Ah, it's been a while since we got together like this hasn't it Arthur?" Francis asked the English man next to him as they went down the street towards the apartment building that Hong Kong personally booked while they were holding the UN summit in Hong Kong. Hong Kong was going to share his house with China and the others while they were there so running into the South East Asian countries wasn't likely.

"Yeah it's been two years" admitted Arthur looking up at the sky as they walked, suddenly he heard chatting and footsteps ahead of them. "Hey there's Matt and Al" Arthur pointed ahead of them at both Matthew and Alfred. "Hey Guys!" Arthur called catching the attention of both their child countries.

"Hey Arthur, Francis" both Alfred and Matthew called back stopping to let their parent countries catch up.

"Ah, fancy meeting you both on the way" Francis winked at them both making Alfred and Matt shudder.

"Count on Francis being the only one to make any country shiver with just a wink" Alfred whispered to Matt who just nodded.

"Well I guess that means that everyone is coming" Francis observed and all four countries turned to leave when they heard.

"Yun Soo that's not nice" All four nations turn to see China, Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, and Hong Kong. They observed Taiwan scolding Korea most likely for saying something about another country that the others didn't find very nice.

"Hey guys!" Matthew called catching their attention.

"Hey Canada, America, England, France" China waved and the two groups met and began talking.

"What are you guys up too?" Alfred asked.

"Ah, just going back to my house for diner" Hong Kong answered.

"Ah, so are we to young Matthew's house" France added again winking at the young Canadian, making poor Matthew shiver.

"Aaahhh, I'm so jealous" Taiwan pouted. "You make great steak".

"Ah, thanks" Matthew blushed.

"That's my brother for you, give him meat, and spices and he will cook up the most delicious meal you can get when it comes to meat" Alfred praised wrapping his arm back around Matt's neck.

"Aru, you make some good food too America" China said smiling.

"Thank, ah and how many times do we have to tell you call us by our names" Alfred pouted.

"Ah, sorry Alfred aru" China apologized.

"Ah, I just realised that Japan isn't with you" France observed.

"That's right" Arthur stated slightly surprised. "Where is he?"

"That idiot is prob-humph" Korea was about to answer when Taiwan and Thailand jumped on him in an attempt to silence him.

"He's probably with Germany and Italy" China answered scratching the back of his head watching the three struggle on the ground out of embarrassment.

"I did offer him the invitation to stay with me, but he refused, I think he still feels some guilt about what he did, and can't bring himself to look at us" Hong Kong stated.

"Ah, I guess that is understandable" Arthur nodded sadly.

"It's hard for us to forgive him yes, but I guess it's harder for him to forgive himself" China said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice.

"Have you guys even tried forgiving him?" Alfred asked.

"We have, and we don't hold much anger towards him, of course we can't forget what he's done, but we all must move on, plus he's family" China answered.

"Well we must never forget, lest we risk doing the same thing again" Alfred said smiling. China laughed.

"Ah, you and Matthew where the only countries that our people could meet with Japan's people and live in peace with no hatred between each other" said China looking up at the sky. "Maybe it will soon become an example for us to follow" China continued.

"Maybe" Matt replied, "Well I'm sure you want to go eat, so we will be on our way" Matt suggested.

"Yeah, oh and tell Japan if you see him that we would be happy to receive him anytime" China asked turning to leave.

"We will" Arthur answered as the Asian countries and the four English and French nations turned to leave as well.

"Shame really" Francis began. "To attack your brethren, and realizing the error of your mistake leaving a wound deeper than any weapon or voice can leave behind" Francis said continuing to stare at the sky.

"Indeed" Alfred replied. "While the wounds heal, scars remain"

"Maybe China was right, we should set example to how the world should get along" Matt stated turning to the others.

"He, who knows, I guess it's like you told Ivan Matt, People are too different to unite under one banner" Arthur commented. "Ah look at us all trying to be poetic, it's starting to creep me out. Look there's the entrance to the hotel" Arthur pointed.

"Ah, so young Matthew what are you cooking?" Francis asked pulling up to the young Canadian.

"Well, for everyone I'm making my special steak, Beef stew, corn on the cob, chicken burgers, fries, with poutine (Francis's eyes light up), not excluding the ranch lettuce salad, and leftover turkey stuffing from thanksgiving" Matt answered smiling while the other's mouths drooled with anticipation.

"Hey there's Japan, with Germany, and Italy, and it looks like Romano is with them too" Alfred pointed.

"Hey! Kiku!" Arthur called.

"Ah, Arthur-san" Japan turned to see England walk towards him. "How are you?" Japan asked.

"Chipper as always" Arthur answered. "By the way we ran into China and the others". As Arthur expected Japan seemed to grow depressed from hearing this. "And they wanted me to tell you that they are ready to welcome you anytime you want" Arthur delivered the message and Japan didn't reply he just looked straight at the ground.

"I-I see" Japan answered his mood not cheering up.

"Kiku" Arthur leaned over till his mouth was next to Kiku's ear. "I know you feel ashamed, but you need to try and forgive yourself, they want you back as part of the family, I'm not going to force you but you need to try and forgive yourself" And Arthur withdrew himself.

"Hey hey big brother France" Italy called.

"Ah, young Italy how are you?" Francis asked his once punching bag.

"I'm good, me, and the others are about to go to a Chinese restaurant you want to come?" Italy asked.

"Naw, I'm eating with Matthew, Alfred, and Arthur tonight" Francis answered winking making everyone in the group shiver.

"Ah, who's cooking?" Italy asked.

"Ah, young Matthew is cooking" Francis answered.

"I'm so jealous" everyone turned to Germany. "Matthew has great steak" Everyone laughed at this.

"Well anyway were off see ya" Italy waved goodbye as the three Europe nations and the one Asian nation left the building.

Arthur, Matthew, Alfred, and Francis came to the elevator, once they stepped in Matthew pressed the level button, and the elevator ascended.

Meanwhile with Japan, Germany, Italy, and Romano

"Hey Japan, why don't you go to your family's house if they want to see you?" Italy asked.

"I don't think I can" Japan answered.

"Ah, why's that?" Italy asked.

"I don't think you should be prying into this Italy" Germany interrupted. "It's probably too personal for Japan to go and see his family with what he's done" Germany reasoned.

"But England, and America have forgiven you, why can't Japan's family forgive him?" Romano asked.

"I'm sure they have, or are at least trying to" Germany answered while they began falling a bit behind Japan. "I think the problem is he hasn't forgiven himself" Germany whispered so Japan wouldn't hear.

"I guess that's understandable" Romano turning his head away.

"I don't get it" Italy said just as confused as ever.

"You don't need to Italy" Germany said placing a hand on Italy's shoulder, as they caught up to Japan, Germany placed a hand on Japan's shoulder as well. "Before we go to the restaurant why don't we stop at your family's house to give you the chance to join them if you decide to?" Germany asked.

Japan thought about this for a second. "I guess" Japan answered. Germany couldn't tell but he could have sworn he saw a slight smile on Japan's face.

"Then it's settled" Germany said as the group changed directions towards Hong Kong's house.

Meanwhile with China, Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, and Hong Kong.

"Yun Soo do you have to be so mean about brother Kiku?" Taiwan asked her brother Korea.

"Why shouldn't I be, that backstabber attacked us and tried to turn us all into lower class citizens" Korea complained.

"While I agree with you Yun Soo, Japan did pay a hefty price in his defeat." Yao tried to play the neutral party but everyone knew he wanted Japan back in the family.

"How can you all just be so forgiving?" Korea asked annoyed.

"We have all done the same thing at one point or another in our history Yun Soo." Hong Kong began. "Maybe not to the same scale, but we still are just as guilty. Some of us even did it to our own people, and we could forgive ourselves, so don't go just throwing blame at Japan just because he was the first among us to commit such a crime on such a large scale" Hong Kong finished staring at Korea expecting a retort, but surprisingly it never came.

"I hope he decides to show" Thailand began. "I would like to get to know him better, and I would like to try and meet his friends Germany and both Italy and Romano"

"I wonder why they still stick so close to each other after what happened in WWII?" Vietnam openly asked.

"Probably because they share the same guilt aru" China answered.

CRASH, SHREECH

The Asian countries stopped when they heard what they guessed to be bamboo poles crashing and a cat screeching from behind. Turning around trying to identify the source but couldn't see anything, as a matter of fact they couldn't even another living person on the street which was slightly odd as it was only 7:00 there would at least be a few people in the street. Shrugging it off they turned to go when suddenly-

"Well well, what do we have here boys" a man wearing an unfamiliar Chinese military uniform with a large group of thugs appeared in front of them. Many of the thugs were holding, staffs, swords, iron poles, and anything thing you could define as a weapon. The Asian countries jumped back only to hear-

"Looks like the Nations that our leader wants us to capture" another voice from behind startled the countries and they wheeled around. They found another man wearing the same unfamiliar military outfit as the other man, only this time it looked Korean. The Asian countries went back to back finding themselves surrounded by thugs. China managed to count easily a hundred and twenty thugs, but couldn't tell if there was more hiding in the shadows, or in the alley ways.

"Well what are we waiting for then" the first gang leader said. "Get them boys" and the group of thugs charged the Asian countries.


	3. A losing battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters or plot

Chapter 3

A losing battle

"Ne Ne Japan, what are your brothers like?" Italy asked.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it?" Japan replied as politely as he could. Germany turned his head to look at Japan.

"Italy, leave Japan to think about what he will do" Germany turned to the excitable Italian. "It's hard enough for him to decide without you constantly distracting him" Germany's attempt to have Italy let Japan alone didn't go completely successful, but he at least could keep Italy from asking so many questions.

'What should I do?' Japan asked himself, the rest of the world around him being cut off to his thoughts. 'I want to be with my family again, but I don't know how I will be able to look at them eye to eye. I stabbed them in the back; they have every right to be mad at me. Then why do I feel so conflicted about going to see them.' Then suddenly Japan remembered what England told him.

"_I know you feel ashamed, but you need to forgive yourself"_

'How do I forgive myself' Japan didn't know how to answer such a question. 'How can I forgive myself with what I've done, how can my family forgive me?' Japan was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Germany announce their arrival.

"Well we're here" Germany said as they stopped in front of Hong Kong's house. But as they all observed the building something wasn't right. "Something's not right here"

"The lights aren't on" Italy observed trying his best to peek inside the house and catch a glimpse of China and the other Asian nations.

"Shouldn't they have been here by now?" Romano wondered out loud.

"I would imagine so, the distance from the UN meeting hall isn't much farther than to the hotel. Are they already asleep?"

"Not possible" Italy popped up between Germany and Romano with his arms folded across his chest. "Dinner's usually take the better part of an hour, sometimes more, It's just a little after eight."

"The meeting only ended two hours ago" Germany finding the situation a little more suspicious. "Could they be waiting inside to surprise you Japan?"

"I don't know this is China-san we are talking about" Japan couldn't make heads or tails of the situation either. Italy was peering through a window and sniffing the air.

"What are you doing brother?" Romano asked.

"I don't smell any food being cooked" Italy was right, there wasn't any scent of food in the air.

"Either they are playing a cruel joke or-

CRASH "AHHHHHHHHH!" the four nations heard a loud crash and cry of pain.

"That sounded like brother Korea-san" Japan went wide eyed, he recognized that cry of pain.

"Let's go and see what's going on" Germany and the others ran towards the source of the crash.

'What's going on?' Japan thought. 'I know that Hong Kong-san was having trouble with some conspirators, but for the conspirators to attack the whole family at the same time is unthinkable. The whole family are Martial Arts masters including me they would be too powerful as a group for just simple conspirators.' Japan gritted his teeth. 'Either these are more than just conspirators, or they took the whole family on with numbers that even my family couldn't keep up with' Little did Japan know that he was right both times.

"I hear the sounds getting louder" Italy said managing to keep up, his constant training with Germany was finally showing results.

"Japan are you sure that was Korea you heard?" Germany asked not taking his eyes off the path in front of him.

"With little to no doubt" Japan replied. "I made brother Korea cry like that when I fought him in WWII"

"If that's true Japan that would explain how we beat them to their house" Germany said.

Rounding the final corner the group stopped and couldn't believe their eyes. They saw roughly one to two hundred thugs surrounding China and the others, while the Asian countries were martial arts masters; the thugs didn't seem lacking in skill either. Japan saw China doing his best to keep them off of him while also trying to cover the others backs. Taiwan wasn't faring any better, Korea was thrown into a group of barrels by a rather large thug, Hong Kong was desperately trying to reach Vietnam who was slowly getting pinned against a corner, Thailand was strong but couldn't keep guarding his back as a random thug came up and whacked him with a staff. Japan's attention turned back to Korea who was crawling out of the fallen barrels he saw a two thugs grab him and slam him against the wall. A third thug walked up and began punching Korea all over. Japan was frozen, his mind was racing, he could feel his heart pounding, he could feel his mind screaming for him to move, but was too frozen with shock. What was only three seconds seemed like a life time to Japan, he watched as Korea got punched in the gut, Korea coughed up blood. Japan suddenly no longer felt his body pulsating with his heart, his mind no longer screamed, he was no longer frozen.

"AAUUGGHH" Japan let out a cry as he lounged at the three thugs attacking his brother. "YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Japan jump kicked the thug that was repeatedly punching Korea, Japan quickly turned his attention to the two thugs holding Korea and gave one punch to them both effectively knocking them out.

"Brother!?" Korea stood astonished.

"Brother Kiku!" Taiwan exclaimed delighted to see her brother, and that help had arrived.

Japan caught Korea before he could hit the ground. "Are you alright ni-san?" Japan asked tears building in his eyes.

"I'll live, I'm glad you came brother" Korea smiled Japan smiled back.

"KIKU! LOOKOUT!" China cried as a thug charged towards Japan broadsword raised.

"GOTCHA!" A cry from Japan's right and both Germany, and Romano shoulder checked the thug.

"Great more annoyances" said one of the thug leaders wearing the unfamiliar Chinese military uniform.

"Italy!" Germany called back to the north Italian shivering in his boots. "Call for help!"

Italy saw the seriousness in Germany's face, if Germany was asking for help; this wasn't a problem that their friendship would simply overcome. "Alright, just stay alive until I get back" Italy dashed off pulling his cell out of his pocket.

"After him!" ordered the second thug leader, and a group of five thugs chased after the scared Italian.

"Looks like this will be trouble" Germany said assuming a fighting stance as thugs closed in around him.

"Why did I have to get myself into this?" Romano asked out loud. Romano was braver, and bolder than his younger brother Italy but even he wasn't strong enough to hold off tons of thugs.

"Can you fight brother?" Japan asked worry evident in his eyes.

"I don't know, I got beat pretty bad, I'll try though" Korea made an effort to stand. Korea managed to stand but couldn't balance himself, and relied on the wall for support.

"Just stay here and I'll try to keep them away from you" Japan said turning around assuming a Karate stance.

"Good luck, you're going to need it" Korea continued attempting to stabilize.

With Italy

"Cursed buttons, beeping every time I press them" Italy whispered to himself as he attempted to dial a number. He momentarily stopped as he crouched behind a straw cloth acting as a curtain, he covered the screen of his phone to hide the light as the thugs ran past. "Okay America's number" Italy began as he punched in the numbers for Alfred's cell.

"We are sorry, the customer who you are trying to reach is-"

"CURSES!" Italy yelled this wasn't the time to have a persons' cell off.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT?!" Italy heard the thugs turn and run back towards him.

"Crap!" Italy whispered through his teeth. "Why did I have to be so loud?"

Italy quickly jumped out of the curtain area and dived through a window into a small house. Italy leaned against the wall while he heard the thugs approach.

"Maybe it came from over here?" Italy listened as the thugs ran off further away.

"Too close" Italy crouched and made his way towards the back window he peered through to find another straw curtain like mat. To Italy's luck he was able to peer through it and get a good view of the fight without high risk of being found. "Who else, eh, Ah England" Italy punched in the numbers to his phone.

"We are sorry, the-

"Drat!" Italy made sure he was quieter this time. "What do I do?" Italy quickly thought, he could se Japan fighting but barley keeping up with the horde of thugs that were continually surrounding them. "I know I'll call the hotel and they can patch me through" Italy quickly pulled the number to the hotel out of his pocket. Looking back and forth between the sheet of paper and his cell Italy punched in the numbers to the hotel.

"Hello, East Star Hotel, how may I help you?" Italy made a huge sigh of relief that someone answered.

"Yes! This is Italy I need to speak with America, or England which one works best it doesn't matter" Italy doing his best not to panic and scream.

"America and England have both requested that all calls to them be transferred to Canada's apartment number?" the desk clerk told Italy. Italy was momentarily confused.

'Who's Canada? OH! YEAH!' Italy remembered when Francis told him that they were eating at Matthew's apartment. "Yes Patch Me Through!"

"Alright sir" the desk clerk sounded confused as Italy sounded more desperate. "Transferring you now."

Meanwhile at Canada's apartment.

Matthew's apartment on the twelfth floor, it was just any old regular apartment, it had a large Oak wood table made for four, a decently sized kitchen, with a small living room that housed a personal chair, and a large leather couch. This is a three star hotel, but no one complained, they were here for a meeting not a vacation.

"Alright dinner is served" Matthew said placing trays of food on the Oak wood table, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis sat down. As tempting as the food was they waited for Matthew to sit down before they began eating. Arthur and Alfred sat across from each other, while Francis was on Arthurs left and Matthew on his right.

Alfred took a couple of burgers and began munching down. "So Arthur, what do you think about the UN summit meeting today?"

"I think it was amazing that you could portray your idiotic side and a smart side all in one meeting" Arthur commented.

Alfred nearly choked on his burger and attempted to jump at Arthur but Francis and Matthew manage to get up in time to stop him. "Come on where here to try and have a nice dinner. The least you two could do is not fight" Francis forced Alfred back down into his seat and the group got back to their meal.

"I've been wondering Mattie" Alfred began. "We're in China, how did you get the ingredients for all this food?"

"I bought it all here, they have stores that get exports from North America" Matthew answered. "The stuffing I brought with me, I had it refrigerated while I was on the plane to keep it from spoiling"

"That explains it. MMMMM this steak is as delicious as ever" Arthur chewed on his steak. "I know you refused to answer, but I still have to ask, how do you make this so delicious?"

"Can't tell you" Matthew answered while he scooped a ridiculous amount of stuffing on his plate. "It's copyrighted"

"Humph" Alfred grunted chewing on his steak. "How can *munch munch* you *munch* copyright a *munch* recipe?"

"I just can" Matthew giggled at the look of annoyance on Alfred's face.

"Alfred!" SMACK "It's not polite to talk with your mouth full" Arthur scorned wagging his index finger at him as well.

"Oh yeah" Alfred challenged. "It's not right to hit a person younger than you, you know"

"But you're like two hundred years old" Arthur defended himself however his words fell on deaf ears when Alfred-

"Finger of Shame!" Alfred began pointing at Arthur with his left index finger, while sweeping the back of the pointing finger with his right index finger. Arthur glared mustering all his will power to not jump on Alfred and beat him.

"So unbeautiful of you both" Francis criticised.

"Who Asked You?!" Alfred and Arthur both yelled in unison. "Nobody cares about you" Arthur continued.

"My mommy does" Francis replied sticking his signature rose in his mouth, and stuck his tongue out at Arthur. Matthew did his best to try and calm everyone down, but to no avail.

"Let's just get back to the meal" Alfred suggested wanting to get back to his burger.

"Agreed!" the remaining three said in unison and went back to eating.

"What did you think of Hong Kong's announcement of people who seem to be out to take over Asia?" Alfred asked scooping salad onto his plate.

"Didn't know you could even stand eating healthy little Alfred" Francis mocked, all Alfred did was glare the best Death glare he could muster. "But I don't know what to make of it" Francis continued. "It certainly is strange that an organization would just appear and threaten all of Asia, I mean over half the world's population exists here"

"True, they would need tons of supporters, not including stashes of weapons too" Matthew popped a slice of steak in his mouth and began to enjoy the flavour.

"But where would they get it?" Arthur asked.

"Russia has been selling a lot of his old equipment, maybe he ended up selling to them as well" Alfred speculated grabbing another burger while still glaring at Francis. Apparently still sore about the eating healthy comment.

"Again with Russia?!" Arthur began slicing his steak into smaller pieces. "Alfred I know you don't like him much, but you can't just go blaming him. You as well supplied a lot of your old equipment to other countries, maybe you did it without knowing" Alfred just sulked and Francis began scooping more stuffing onto his plate.

"But either way they may have weapons, and it's going to be a problem for when they start trying to express themselves to the world" Alfred finally breaking out of his sulking moment and began to finish his fifth burger.

"Well you yourself offered to send even more help when Matthew volunteered to take care of all humanitarian aid for both coasts" Francis was wolfing down the turkey stuffing like a fat kid with a slurpy, and going back for more. "So how much trouble it's going to be is more or less your problem until others begin to offer help"

Alfred glared at Francis again while Arthur began eyeing the last burger on the tray, he reached for it in an attempt to take it while Alfred wasn't looking when.

"Haha jacked!" Alfred cried and quickly grabbed the last burger from the tray. Arthur began sulking at his failed attempt to take Alfred's last burger.

_Ring ring Ring ring Ring ring_

"I'll get that" Matthew stood and went for the telephone. _Click _"Hello?"

"AHHHHH AMERICA HELP US HELP US!" a voice on the other side cried.

"I'm Canada eh" Matthew sighed. "Who is this?"

"Ah CANADA HELP US HELP US!" the voice continued.

"For the last time who is this eh?" but then Matthew suddenly remembered that annoying voice. "Wait Italy? What's wrong?"

"Chinaandhisfamilygotattackedbythugsandaregettingbeatengermanyjapanandnii-sanwentohelpbuttheycantholdthemoffmuchlonger" Italy explained.

"Hold on Italy slow down, what's happening?" Matthew could feel the others staring at him in confusion.

"China and his family were heading home, and they got attacked by thugs. They are getting beaten, Germany, Japan, and nii-san went to help but they can't hold them off much longer" Italy continued sounding utterly desperate.

"WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" Matthew demanded he heard the others behind jump from their chairs at hearing Matthew's sudden change of tone.

"Where about a block away from Hong Kong's house, we were going to give Japan a chance to join his family when we heard screaming and fighting!" Italy continued now beginning to cry "Hurry HURRY MORE THUGS HAVE JUST SHOWN UP!" Italy cried. "_THERE YOU ARE!" _Matthew heard a gruff voice in the background who he guessed was a thug who found Italy. "CLUP! beep beep beep"

"ITALY! ITALY!" Matthew cried as the connection was cut. He turned towards the other countries still standing at the table watching with horror. "Come On Let's Go!" Matthew grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door with the others in close behind.

"What Happened!?" Arthur asked as the group dashed down the hall way towards the stairs.

The group dashed past the door to the stair well "Hong Kong and his family were on their way home when it seems they got jumped. Germany's group was going by Hong Kong's house when they heard fighting, they found Hong Kong's family fighting a bunch of thugs, and from what Italy said they weren't doing too good. Germany, Japan, and Romano went to help but more thugs are arriving." Matthew explained as they rushed down the stairs as fast as they could without tripping.

"Where probably going to need more help" Alfred glanced out a window where could barely make out Hong Kong's house.

"Agreed, anyone have a friend or ally nearby that can help us?" Arthur asked.

"Russia may be able to lend a hand" Matthew said pulling out his cell phone and dialled Russia's cell number. Only for it the operator to notify Matt that the cell wasn't on. "What's this his cells not on"

"Ah, I should have figured" Francis for the first time didn't seem in the mood to wink. "Belarus told me she was going to take him out for dinner and smashed his cell so not to get interrupted".

"You have got to be joking" Arthur responded not losing his pace.

"Wish I was, Belarus did it in front of me, she wanted to have me stop anyone who would bother them; Specifically you America" France looked at the American as he pouted. "But if we're lucky we will catch them on the way out"

"Hopefully, we need all the help we can get" the American almost seemed to plead as they saw the bottom of the stairwell come into view. Arthur stopping in time grabbed the door and swung it open letting the four nations charge through.

"Hey, there's Russia!" Alfred pointed at the front desk where Russia was standing with Belarus tightly hugging his waist.

"Hey Russia!" Matthew called, and stopped next to Russia while the other countries rushed on.

"Hey, Canada what's happening? Why are you all in such a rush?" Russia asked expressing his confusion.

"China and *huff* his family got *huff* jumped by *huff* thugs *huff* they need help *huff* and they aren't *huff* doing to good." Matthew informed the Russian whose eyes lit up in a mixture of horror and excitement.

"I'll come as well, Belarus I need to contact anyone you can find and tell them to help as well" Russia turned back to Canada. "Where are they?"

"Not exactly *huff* sure, but we guess *huff* roughly a block away from Hong Kong's house" Matthew answered.

"Got that Belarus?" Russia asked the equally insane girl.

"Got it" Belarus answered not slightly perturbed that their dinner date got rudely interrupted.

"Alright, come on let's go, da" Russia with Canada stormed out the hotel and rushed towards Hong Kong's house, Arthur, Francis, and Alfred easily a block ahead.


	4. Where's the help?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot.

Chapter 4

Where's the help?

Italy dropped his cell and rolled to the right as a thug's club came crashing down on his cell. Italy didn't turn back for his cell, looking ahead of him he saw another window but unlike the one he used to enter the building this one was closed. Even that didn't stop the frightened Italian, he ran for the window and dived right through the window, Italy rolled on the ground and jumped back on his feet.

"That was fun" Italy stopped momentarily to say before running off again. But as Italy swung his arms for momentum he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Italy turned his head not slowing down to see a small shard of glass in his triceps', quickly pulling it out knowing the danger of keeping glass in a muscle and moving it extensively, a lesson he learned when Japan was teaching him, Romano, and Germany some Japanese martial arts.

"_A blade stabbed inside you will clog the wound preventing bleeding, removing it wouldn't be a wise idea. If you can fight without endangering yourself then keep it in. If however if it's a much frailer object say glass if you move your muscle extensively the glass could break apart in your muscle and further shred you apart. But however only remove such an object if you need to move a lot, there are many risks of removing such objects from your body"_

Italy didn't need to think to think twice about this he was going to move a lot, he was going to be dodging thugs for as long as it takes until help arrives or if he can somehow beat these thugs. Italy rounded a corner and found a large house and ran towards it, he quickly jumped the fence and landed on the other side when-

"Hey There He Is!" Italy looked back the way he just came to see the five thugs charging towards the fence he was currently hiding behind. Turning and dashing for the doors of the factory Italy prayed that the doors weren't locked. Grabbing the door Italy tried to pry it open, but Italy's worst fears were confirmed, they were locked. Looking back to see the thugs now attempting to jump the fence, Italy went back into looking for a way in. Italy made a dash for the right side of the factory, turning the corner he saw a window that was just a little higher than his head. Seeing a rather large box just below the window, Italy quickly aligned another smaller box to the larger box, using them as a stepping stone Italy managed to build enough momentum and dived through the window. Landing on a rather rough surface Italy got up. Checking himself for glass, found none, and took a quick look he found he landed on a concrete ramp that seemed to lead to a loading truck exit. Examining further around seeing two levels, and office in one corner, several stairways, and supplies ranging from bamboo poles, wiping rags, straw mats, hard hats, and large carts on a turn belt that appear to be carrying what looks like bags of flour. Italy dashed towards the closest stairway and was making a run for the office at the end of the walkway, when he passed a window, stopping to take a look through he could see three streets away was the Asian nations, along with Germany, and Romano.

"There he is!" Italy looked back to see the thugs had found his entrance and are attempting to climb through.

"Ah!" Italy whined as he restarted his dash for the office. Grabbing the knob Italy tugged but the office was locked as well.

"Come on let's get him" Italy turned to see the thugs having made it through the window, and are already running up the stairway towards him. Italy panicked and looking left and right looking for a way to run when he looked back at the thugs, who Italy saw winding his arm up to throw his club. Truly horrified Italy watched at the thug let loose the club, Italy ducked in time for the club to pass over his head and went straight through the glass into the office, unknown to everyone there the club struck a lever and slowly began to activate the factory. Italy regained his composure to have another thug start swinging at him, Italy stepped back dodging the swipe from the thug. After dodging a few more times Italy found himself at the edge where the rails were coincidently missing.

'Oh, crap, not good.' Italy thought as he leaned back further to avoid another swipe from another thug this time swinging a broad sword. Italy couldn't back up any further, Italy lost his balance and fell, a terrifying twenty foot drop.

FLUMP "Oomph" Italy landed on his stomach and picked himself up to find he landed on one of the carts full of flour on the turn belt. Italy looked up to see all five thugs looking down at him in shock that he would be so lucky. As they quickly got over their shock, Italy felt the cart jolt alive and it began moving away from the walkway, the thugs watched and saw more carts follow underneath them full of flour.

"Let's go" One thug said as he timed his jump to land on the next cart.

BONG! "OOOHHH!" Italy looked back as he heard a person impact a steel like object. Italy watched and observed a thug inside a cart that was the first of oncoming carts to be empty.

"Looks like one down, four to go" Italy sighed with relief as he jumped off the cart and ran into another section of the factory. Italy found himself in a room filled with barrels and poles, seeing as they offered a maze like pattern Italy ran into the thick of the barrels effectively cutting of direct sight between him and the thugs. As Italy ran he found a bamboo pole roughly as long as he is tall, leaning against the barrels. Grabbing it as he went by Italy rounded the next section of barrels and stopped, he began rummaging through his pockets and found what he was looking for he pulled out a long white rag and began attaching it to the pole.

"I think he went this way" Italy heard the thugs the sound coming from his right, hoping they wouldn't find him at all Italy pressed himself against the wall of barrels.

"Do you think he hid in all these barrels?" Italy heard another thug ask.

"Possibly, let's see if this works" Italy was officially confused.

"HEY YOU WEASLE, WHEN WE FIND YOU WE'RE GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR FINGERS, ONE AT A TIME!" Italy let out a squeal.

"AAAHHHEEEPPP!" Italy clapped a hand on his mouth catching himself half way through the scream, but apparently halfway too late.

"Yup, he's in there, I can't believe that worked" Italy heard but couldn't care less at the moment.

'I CAN'T BELIVE I ACTUALLY FELL FOR THAT!' Italy screamed at himself, turning to his left he ran around the corner and ran between a couple more stacks of barrels and continued zig-zagging through the department of barrels. Italy's run was disrupted when coming to a left turn only bend of barrels a thug appeared in front of him, unable to stop Italy collided with the thug. The thug dropped where he was, hitting his head on the ground, Italy tripped and flew into a stack of barrels, the whole thing collapsing on top of him, alerting the remaining three thugs. "Ow!" Italy sat up a few barrels rolling off of him, lucky for him they were all empty.

"There he is" Italy looked up to see the remaining three thugs running at him. Quickly grabbing the pole with the white rag Italy tried to run only for a sharp pain to attack him just above his left knee cap.

"What's this!?" Italy asked out loud as he tried to bend his knee again only for it to sting again. Italy guessed a barrel must have collided with his knee or general area bruising it, Italy now knew his situation, he could put weight on the leg, he just couldn't bend his knee. Italy knew his only remaining option, and began swinging the pole with the rag on it.

"What's this idiot doing?" The thugs came to a slow trot as they approached the Italian waving a bamboo pole with a white rag on it. "Surrendering isn't going to keep us from killing you" The thug swung his club at Italy, Italy managed to step back and dodge it. The thug regained his stance and lunged at Italy, Italy jumped back the pole now lowered to his side sticking about two and a half feet in front and back, the pole slammed into a barrel behind Italy stopping it dead. The pole stopping suddenly with Italy's firm grip, caused Italy's lower body to continue moving backwards, and his upper body fell forward, just barely escaping the swing of the thug. But it didn't stop there, the thug still in his forward momentum couldn't stop in time to avoid the pole having found solid ground against a barrel, the pole slammed into the unfortunate thugs' gut. Italy hit the ground, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to wind him, Italy quickly got back up, unaware of what happened to the thug. Looking up Italy saw the thug on the ground clutching his gut, the other two thugs stood dumbfounded, Italy with his adrenaline soaring didn't stop to think. Looking behind him, Italy noticed that the barrel that his pole his was wobbling a bit, suggesting to him that the barrels where empty. Without thinking Italy crammed his pole behind a set of barrels and began to lever the barrels off the platforms they were stacked on, and forced them towards the remaining two thugs. Italy temporally forgetting his knee injury, bent his left knee and forced all his weight on the said knee, Italy's body gave in and collapsed in an instinctive effort to relieve the weight off his injured knee, but not before successfully causing twelve barrels to topple and roll towards the remaining two thugs.

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!" One of the thugs cried as they tried to turn and out run the barrels but to no avail as the barrels collided with the back of their knees felling the thugs and the remaining barrels rolled over them.

"Ow! That will teach me to forget an injury" Italy spoke to himself, as he stumbled back onto his feet clutching his left knee. "Did that do it?" Italy peered around the corner hoping that the thugs were dealt with. Italy watched and saw the two thugs slowly crawl from underneath a few barrels and stood up, one of them clutching his back, the other clutched his head. "Aw, man" Italy sighed, but wasn't going to stay and battle it out, turning and began limping as fast as he could.

"Which Way Did That Prick Go!?" Italy limped as fast as he could, after rounding a few more corners, he came face to face with a door. "He Went This Way" Italy heard the same thug yell, grabbing the door handle and attempted to turn it, to Italy's relief this one wasn't locked, turning it, opening the door Italy pulled it open and dashed through. Italy found himself facing a assembly line like part of the factory where the barrels are assembled. Italy spotted the control section and made for it, but not before the final two thugs ran through the door, the one holding his back in the lead, the one holding his head following.

"If I can just make it to the panel" Italy was now hopping towards the control panels which is lined against the wall, the other side is being protected with a small tin like fence standing roughly four and a half feet tall. Italy rushed through a couple of pillars that only stood three feet apart, Italy's stick for the second time snagged against the two pillars as Italy was holding wrong when dashing through, only this time Italy's hand didn't stay on the pole, Italy stopped and looked back, but before the pole could drop no longer having Italy's hand to hold it up the thug clutching his back ran into the still waist high pole, toppling over it, the thug spun over and landed flat on his back. Italy turned and resumed his hoping away as the pole dropped and the second thug trotted after him.

"Wah! Only one left, and I can't remember anything Germany and Japan taught me in all those fighting lessons they gave me!" Italy stopped as he came face to face with a dead end. "Oh No!" Italy turned around to face the final thug holding a club in his hand.

"End of the line weakling." The thug said as he charged at Italy club raised. Italy froze, he watched as the thug came closer, his heart seemed to be pumping a thousand times a minute.

'This is it' He thought. 'I'm actually going to die'. Italy closed his eyes and brought his arms up to defend against the swing of the club.

Thump!

"What the!?" Italy opened his eyes and saw that he successfully stopped the swing, the thugs wrist landed squarely in the V his arms made as he brought his arms up to defend himself. Suddenly Italy felt his whole body move, his right hand grabbed the man's wrist and with strength that Italy didn't know he had pulled the thug towards him. Italy didn't stop himself as he let his body just react, continuing to pull the thug towards him Italy's left hand grabbed the man's collar, using his forward momentum Italy bent his knees, and with his right hand holding onto the thug's wrist, his left hand holding onto his collar, Italy bent forward and could feel the man beginning to fly over him. Italy still didn't stop himself as he let go of the man sending him flying over his shoulder, and slammed the thug into the ground.

"What was that?" Italy asked as he brought both hands in front of his face, suddenly he remembered his lesson's with Japan.

"_This art is called Judo, if used correctly you can successfully throw an opponent over your shoulder and slam him into the ground, and he won't get back up." Japan walked up to Italy. "First I'll demonstrate, Italy I want you to stick your arm out as if you were throwing a punch at me." Italy did as he was told, and Japan grabbed his wrist. "First you grab the wrist, and pull forward" Japan instructed acting as he spoke. "Then when you've pulled them in far enough, grab anything you can hold onto preferably on your opponents upper body. Then when you have that, turn around, bend forward, and with momentum pull your opponent over your shoulder" Japan explained as he brought Italy gently over his shoulder and gently dropped him on the ground. "Normally you would let go of your opponent and let them fly, but however we are going to not do that for safety reasons, Germany, you and Italy are going to practice this on each other" Japan said, Germany stepped up, and began practicing with Italy._

Italy couldn't forget how much pain he was in at the end of the two hour practice, he failed to lift Germany past his waist the entire two hours while practicing. And her he was successfully performing a complete throw and didn't have the slightest clue how he did it. The thug was out cold, and Italy didn't want to stay around to see if he, or the other thugs were still able to fight. Exiting the storage room Italy followed the wall and found a door, pushing it open Italy found himself finally outside.

"I wonder where the others are?" Italy wondered out loud.

BANG!

Off in the distance Italy heard fighting, from there Italy began trotting towards the street where the sound came from. His knee stinging even more when he bent it throwing the thug.

With the Asian Nations plus Germany, and Romano

"Ha!" Germany cried as he punched a thug in the face. "Crap there's no end to them" Germany already sustained a few bruises and cuts from fighting all these thugs. But however his injuries didn't compare to those of China and the others.

"Aiyah!" Korea yelled high kicking another thug in the chest. "I don't know how much more I can keep this up"

"Yun Soo-san! Behind you!" Japan cried as Korea turned to see another thug rushing him a club in his hand. Korea grabbed the thug after dodging the swing, and threw the thug over his shoulder. Japan ran over and went back to back with his Korean brother.

"What a night this turned out to be" Korea hunched his back tired and sore from all the fighting and injury.

"I hope help arrives soon, I can't help the others and protect you at the same time" Japan looked around catching sight of Romano on the far end of the street being held in a choke hold, Germany managed to get to Romano and punched the thug off Romano.

"If we can just get with the others I'll be able to hold my own, and you can help China" Korea said looking towards China, who on the opposite end of the street got hit in the arm with a staff from a thug that caught him off guard.

"Are you strong enough to make it?" Japan asked blocking a punch from a thug, and returned one of his punches to the thug's gut.

"Maybe, there are still a lot of thugs around, and they don't seem to want to stay down." Korea kicked a charging thug in the chin.

Japan grunted, he wasn't the fastest, or most elegant with technique, but he had the strongest attack and defence in the entire family. The thugs he hit were more likely to stay down, but over half of them still got back up after a few minutes. "What do they want with us anyway?"

"No idea" Korea answered throwing another thug over his shoulder. "But theoretically if they catch us they could subdue our countries, provided once they break our will."

"Knowing you Yun Soo-san, that is a next to impossible task" Japan commented dodging a swing from a broad sword.

"Hahaha, I bet they wouldn't be able to break you either Kiku" Korea returned the compliment.

With the two thug leaders.

"I've had enough, about time we got involved." The man in the unfamiliar Chinese military uniform said, as he began unbuttoning his parka.

China just finished with another thug when he turned and looked at the man unbuttoning his military parka. China finally having a good look, now understood why he recognized the uniform to be Chinese but still unfamiliar to him. The uniform was blood red, and so was the Korean's, not understanding how he didn't recognize this before didn't matter to him, China decided to attack the man, and hopefully find an end to this madness.

"Shouldn't drop your guard aru." China said charging towards the military man. The man didn't answer but only returned a glare as China took flight and pointed his right heel at the man's face.

"Nice try" The man didn't budge and inch, he just brought up his hand and caught China's foot in mid-air. "But this isn't enough to faze me"

China barely had enough time to express shock before the military thug took China's foot and used it to throw China into a house.

The sound of the impact was enough to alert the others, especially Taiwan.

"Big Brother China!" Taiwan quickly dispensed of the thug who was bothering her and began running towards China. Her attempt to help was cut short when the Korean military thug stepped in her way.

"Going somewhere precious?" The thug mocked Taiwan.

"Your In My Way!" Taiwan swung her right leg at the man's head, only for him to bring up his arm and block it. "No way!"

"Ha, pathetic" the Korean launched a side kick to Taiwan's chest. Taiwan barely managed to get her arms in the way when the kick connected. But it wasn't enough, the force of the kick sent Taiwan back several feet.

"Augh, *hack, cough, hack*" Taiwan clutched her chest, the force of the kick winded her so much she found it difficult to breath.

China slowly rose to his feet, and stared at the thug that managed to counter his attack. "What's going on? The only ones I know to block like that are Hong Kong, Korea, and Japan."

"It wasn't that hard" the man who threw China answered. "You're tired and hurt, there's no way you'd be able to hit me in that condition"

China spat, 'I know I'm tired and hurt but is what he saying true?' China speculated regaining a fighting stance. 'He stopped my kick cold, and didn't even flinch, there's got to be more than I'm tired and hurt'

"At least you can still stand, it would be a shame if you went down just like that" the military thug mocked enjoying the look of annoyance on China's face.

Taiwan got to her feet and staggered, she tried to regain her posture but couldn't keep her balance, and sank back down to her knees. 'This can't be' Taiwan watched the Korean military thug walk closer. 'Me, defeated with a single kick, and I blocked it too!' Taiwan was horrified now as the man stopped a few feet from her.

"Did you actually think you could stand against me?" the man mockingly asked as he brought his right leg up and swung it aiming for Taiwan's head.

'Help me' Taiwan pleaded in her mind. But out of the corner of her eye, saw a shadow dash in front of her and blocked the kick. "Brother Thailand!"

"Ah, playing the role of good brother I see" the Korean continued to mock, not at the least bit bothered that Thailand got in the way.

"Ha, *huff* not so strong after all *huff*" Thailand was exhausted, he was strong enough to block the kick, but he couldn't deny that it hurt. Even after all his Muay Thai he still felt that kick.

"I'm surprised you didn't fly like your pathetic sister" The Korean wasn't going to let up the mocking, which was evident to Thailand.

"My sister isn't pathetic, I'm just that much stronger than her" Thailand didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on, whether he fought this guy or not. There was just too many thugs, he already was suffering from cuts, bruises and maybe a fractured rib.

"Really then you will provide me with a proper challenge then" The Korean brought the same leg up and swung it at Thailand, Thailand blocked it using his arms again, but didn't get away with it so nicely.

"Augh" Thailand grunted as the strength of the kick seemed much heavier than the last time. Thailand didn't have time to counter when the Korean brought his same leg and struck again. This time Thailand's arms didn't hold, they gave way giving the Korean a full kick to Thailand's head. Thailand was sent sprawling on the ground, he was knocked unconscious.

"Brother Thailand! Augh!" Taiwan moved to try and get to Thailand, only causing her chest to hurt as she moved, collapsing back to her knees she looked up to see the Korean laughing.

"Hahahahahaha, it's a wonder that you all lasted this long, none of you have managed to even touch me." The man brought up his right leg again aiming for Taiwan's head.

Taiwan was in tears of fright. "HELP ME!" Taiwan cringed knowing what was going to happen.

"To Late!" The Korean smiled menacingly as he swung his leg.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Taiwan and the Korean looked up and saw Japan left and right arm wrapped around the Korean's upper leg, stopping it in place. Kiku's right shoulder imbedded in the Korean's stomach.

"AH *cough*" The Korean coughed. "That Hurt You Basta-

"Korea-san! Now!" Japan cried and Korea ran up, gave a strong high kick to the Korean's face. The Korean stumbled back hand over his left cheek.

"Not bad, when did you learn how to stop that strong of a kick?" Yun Soo asked he and Kiku taking fighting stances right next to each other.

"Practice, I figured I needed to learn, because you have the meanest kick in the entire family" Korea felt weird being praised by his brother like that, especially when about a couple of hours ago Korea wouldn't be talking to Japan like this; he would be trying to strangle him.

"I don't know how much I can fight a strong opponent like him" Korea said knowing full well his injuries weren't serious, but would undoubtedly inhibit his fighting skill.

"I can take him" Japan turned to his brother with an assured expression on his face. "You just take Taiwan to Thailand and do your best to protect them both, I'm sure Hong Kong, and Vietnam will join up as quickly as they can." Japan knew he himself wasn't in a good enough condition to stand a strong chance against the Korean's strong attacks. But so far he had received the least injuries out of the whole family, due to his arriving later in the fight.

"Got it" Korea turned and quickly picked up Taiwan bridal style and made for Thailand.

"You're not going anywhere" the Korean tried to dash past Japan and after Korea, but Japan sent a high kick in the Korean's way and forced the Korean to turn and fight with Japan.

"Wrong, you're the one not going anywhere" Japan sent another punch towards the Korean. Who in turn blocked.

"I guess I will have to defeat you first after all." Korean smiled that same evil smile that made Japan want to rip it off his face, and smack him with it. The Korean swung his right leg at Japan's waist.

'His right leg again?' Japan stepped inside the kick nullifying the force of the kick. Bring up his right elbow towards the Korean's face, but the Korean stopped it. 'Can he only use his right leg to kick? I haven't seen him use his fists or left leg to attack yet' Japan decided he was going to aim for the right leg, and stepped back, getting himself in range for a strong kick.

"Gotcha!" the Korean swung his right leg, just what Japan wanted.

"No! I got you!" Japan stepped inside the kick range, balling his right fist he swung it hard into the Korean's thigh.

The Korean stumbled. "OW! What Have You Done!?" The Korean said clutching his right thigh, he didn't seem capable of standing straight at the moment.

"I figured that your attacks focused on your right leg, so I attacked the upper thigh of your right leg. If I hit hard enough it should make it harder for you to use your right leg from here on" Japan explained.

"Curse You!" The Korean brought his right leg up to attack Japan only cringe in pain. "AH!"

'It worked' Japan sighed with relief, once he revealed his strategy it would have been harder to hit the Korean's right leg again. "So it appears that you can only attack with your right leg"

"YEAH GO BRO!" Korea cheered.

"Go Brother!" Taiwan joined. The thugs not seeming interested in continuing the fight just observed the fight between China, and the Chinese fighter, along with Japan and the Korean.

"Not bad Japan" China whispered under his breath managing to catch a glimpse of the fight. 'Now if only I can do the same thing to this guy'

"Don't think I'll be that easy" The Chinese man stated standing straight.

'What is this guy doing he hasn't attacked as the aggressor, and isn't taking a fighting stance, what's his game?' China stared confused. 'Guess I'm going to have to attack again and find out' China lunged at the man. Before China knew it he was flipped and thrown and landed on a few baskets, luckily for China they broke his fall.

Crash! Japan turned to see China being thrown again. "Hey Korea!" Japan called.

"Yeah!?" Korea answered.

"You want to take over? I'm going to help China" Japan said dodging a rather weak punch from the Korean.

"Sure" Korea said stepping beside Japan. "I want to give this guy a piece of my mind for hurting Thailand, and Taiwan."

"Have fun" Japan said as he patted Korea on the shoulder turning to run. He stopped momentarily spotting Hong Kong, and Vietnam running towards Korea, Hong Kong was supporting Vietnam. "You guys alright?"

"Were fine go help China" Hong Kong answered helping Vietnam move faster.

Japan turned towards the Chinese man and rushed towards him sending a high kick to the man's chest. But the man stopped it with his hand. "What the!?" Japan couldn't even register what happened as he was thrown back.

"Japan you alright?" Japan heard China ask, Japan quickly got back to his feet.

"I'm fine aniki" Japan said reassuming his karate stance.

"This guy's a counter offensive fighter" China said assuming a stance beside Japan.

"Counter offensive!?" Japan repeated slightly stunned.

"Yeah, and he's good too, maybe he can't take us both on at the same time?" China suggested

"Certainly worth a try" Japan said. "Let's go" and both Japan and China lunged at the man.

**Authors notes: I wasn't trying to give Japan the spotlight, I'm just much more familiar with Japanese martial arts than others, so if anyone wants to tell me a martial art stance or form belonging to a country, feel free to tell me.**


	5. Utter Defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot.

Chapter 5

Utter Defeat

**With America, England, France, Canada, Russia.**

"You Guys Managed To Catch Up!" Alfred yelled behind him as Russia and Canada finally managed to catch up.

"Any Better Idea As To Their Whereabouts?" Russia asked.

"No, But we did hear sounds coming from over there" Arthur pointed in a direction where everyone managed to see a factory. Indeed, every one of them managed to hear some sounds of fighting roughly a few blocks away, Alfred guessed that the fight broke up into two different groups.

"It sounds like their fighting, in two different groups" Alfred trying his best to maintain the lead.

"If so, then which one do we go to first?" Francis asked keeping pace with Arthur.

"The closest one" Russia answered.

"For what purpose?" Matthew asked.

"Depending on how big the fight, we can finish it, and aid the next group, or we can split into groups" Russia explained.

"But, what if the fight's so intense that none of us can split up?" Alfred asked.

"Well, that's all circumstantial isn't it?" Matthew said keeping pace with Russia at the back.

"I guess, and it's not like we have much choice anyway" Alfred rounded a corner with the others in close pursuit.

**With Germany, and Romano**

"Where did Japan go?" Romano asked Germany, as the two of them went back to back.

"No idea, they disappeared around that corner" Germany pointed towards a intersection of roads.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be fine, but what about my brother?" Romano asked evidently worried.

"Ha! Italy caught? Not gonna happen" Germany said as he watched roughly fifty thugs encircle them. "That Italy, he wouldn't get caught, not as long as he imagines his chasers to be the English army"

"Hahaha, That is true" Romano agreed fists raised at twenty thugs facing him. Out of the corner of his eye, Romano saw roughly thirty more thugs approach. "No way"

"Why?" Germany said. "Why can't we just catch a break for once?"

"GERMANY!" Romano, and Germany looked to their left where the factory stood in the background.

"ITALY!?" both Germany and Romano cried relieved to see their brother/friend safe, and well relatively unharmed.

"What!? How did he escape the others?" One thug asked out loud.

"Yeah, how did he? I figured he would have been hiding." Romano turned his head to Germany.

"Me, too"

"Oh well, get him anyway" a thug cried and at that one thug turned at approached Italy.

"AH! No please don't hurt me" Italy began crying.

"You've got to be joking" Germany sighed sweatdropping.

"Our already difficult task, just got a whole lot harder" Romano turned back to the thugs surrounding them. "Hey, Germany"

"Yeah" Germany turned an eager ear to Romano.

"If I make a break for Italy, could you open a path for me? It doesn't have to be big or good, just enough for me to reach Italy, and you follow soon after" Romano asked the tense German.

"Ha, how much time to you need?" Germany asked fires burning in his eyes.

"Ten seconds" Romano replied, not budging from his position lest he open both their backs to thugs. And openings like that had already been costly for Romano, and especially Germany. Both of them were injured from cuts and bruises, Germany sustained the worst injuries. But, Germany, being as enduring as he always was, didn't let his injuries hinder him.

"Okay, ten seconds, then make it fast, and make sure you help me afterward" Germany requested. "Don't forget me like that one time in Venice" Germany smiled, that event wasn't an accident, Romano forgot him on purpose, for what reason was still beyond him, but it didn't matter, he gave poor Romano a piece of his mind after.

"No, I won't forget you like that time" Romano replied. "Lose you, then Italy, and I, lose our best fighting force and support".

"Well then, let's do it" Germany charged at the line of thugs separating him, and Romano from Italy. Germany lunged at two thugs, sending a punch to each one, knocking them both down. Romano dashed towards Germany, aiming for the spot Germany attacked hoping that he could break through.

"Stop Him!" A thug cried, pointing at Romano, only to receive a kick to the jaw from Germany.

"Try Stopping Me First!" Germany cried regaining his balance after the kick, spinning; he punched two more before Romano rushed past him.

"AH! HELP ME!" Italy cried now on his knees.

"Easy prey" a thug raised his club.

"Not While I'm Here!" Romano cried body checking the thug from behind. The thug flew over Italy, and Romano landed firmly on his feet, a foot away from Italy, Romano extended his hand. Italy took Romano's hand, and Romano pulled him onto his feet. "Wait here" Romano instructed quickly turning around, spotting Germany frantically trying to force his way through the enclosing circle. Romano, charged, slamming into two thugs, who in turn hit four more, causing several thugs to topple, creating an opening big enough for Germany to rush through.

"*huff* That, was too close *huff*" Germany said, quickly catching his breath.

"Hope we don't have to do that again" Romano stated standing slightly behind Germany.

'I need to help them' Italy thought. 'They can't keep doing this, protecting themselves, Germany taking the bulk of the thugs, and both of them protecting me' Italy didn't know what to do. Sure he threw a thug over his shoulder, but he didn't have the slightest clue how he did it. And he didn't have the same strength and Germany, or the same courage of his brother. 'I feel so useless'

"Brother" Romano turned to Italy.

"Yeah" Italy replied.

"Can you, go hide" Romano asked his brother, sounding rather sullen.

"But..." Italy began, but couldn't finish.

"Please, It's hard enough for Germany to guard me, but now he has to protect you, I'm sorry brother, but we can't do this" Romano finished not even turning to look at his brother.

"Italy, get out of here, I can't hold them off much longer, if they all decide to rush, were finished. But we can at least let you get away" Germany added.

Italy was now next to tears, his friend and brother, were both telling him to leave them behind while he saves himself. "NO! I won't do it" Italy was shaking uncontrollably, but never before had he felt so sturdy.

"Don't argue with us Italy" Germany replied now sounding angry. "Just go"

"I WON'T!" Italy cried, tears now streaming down his face. "I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE, AND JUST SAVE MYSELF!"

"You stay here you will die" Romano still didn't turn back to look at his brother eye to eye. Italy wanted to retort, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"You did contact someone, right?" Germany asked.

"Yes" Italy answered still shaking uncontrollably.

"Then, go find them, don't worry about us, we will still be here when you get back" Germany said.

"You won't be alive" Italy managed to say through his clenched jaw. "I leave, you guys won't survive, even if I did find help". For once neither Germany, nor Romano could say anything. "I won't leave you guys" Italy finally stopped shaking, he could feel his resolve growing, so much that he even noticed that he stopped shaking.

**With Japan, China, and the other Asian countries**

"Take, This!" China cried swinging legs and fists in quick succession in hopes of landing a hit on the counter-offensive Chinese fighter.

"Too slow" the man said easily dodging all of China's blows.

"Yeah, try this!" China said launching his right fist, only to stop half-way through the strike.

"Huh?" the man seemed confused. But out of the corner of his eye, the man saw China swing his left leg. The man dodged the strike, but barley as he used his feet to jump further back, bringing himself completely outside strike range.

"Drat, almost had him" China growled resuming his stance.

"But, unfortunately, almost isn't enough" The man said stepping forward bringing himself within China's strike range again. China, thrust his right fist at the man's face, only for the man to catch it before the swing fully extended.

"No way!" China cried, his arm had only began to move, and this man had stopped the attack.

"Don't think that I'm so easy that you can hit me" The man said sternly.

"How about this" The man turned his head slightly to see Japan sending a kick towards his head. The man extended his free hand, and grabbed Japan's ankle, before it made contact.

"How annoying" the man said, quickly the man swung his left leg, striking China in the chin, and with his now free hand, he punched Japan in the cheek. Both Asian countries sprawled backwards, both managed to regain their balance, and skidded to a stop.

"This isn't working" China growled through his clenched teeth, that kick actually hurt.

"You, weren't kidding, he is good" Japan acknowledged standing up straight.

"We have to try something different" China said, diverting his gaze towards Japan. "Any ideas?"

"None" Japan answered.

**Back to Italy, Germany, and Romano**

"RUN BROTHER!" Romano yelled, as several thugs rushed him and Germany. Italy didn't move he was frozen solid. Germany dashed forward hoping to stall the bulk of the group. Romano side stepped to get between any thugs that got past Germany, Italy still couldn't move. Germany punched three thugs before he received a good hit from behind. The club hit Germany's upper back, Germany stumbled forward, but before he could regain his balance, a thug punched him in the face. A thug threw a punch at Romano, Romano managed to get outside of the swing range, but it didn't stop another thug from flanking him. Romano took a kick to his gut, tumbling to the side, Romano collided with the wall of a house, Romano landed right side up, but as he collided with the wall, he could feel at least four ribs crack. Italy turned his gaze back to Germany, who is now on all fours, surrounded by easily thirteen thugs. Italy couldn't move, even when he saw a thug stomp on Germany's back, forcing Germany to fall flat on his stomach. Italy watched as a thug walked towards him, Italy wanted to run, but in the back of his mind, Italy told himself not to run, he wanted to fight, but he didn't know how, and he was too frightened to move, let alone tremble in fear.

"Now to deal with this weakling" The thug that walked up to Italy was now a foot away. Italy didn't twitch a muscle as the thug brought up a finger, and began poking Italy's head. "But are you actually worth the trouble of hitting?" The thug mockingly asked, continuing to repeatedly poke Italy's head. "You're so weak, you should have run when they told you too". Italy was still too frightened to move, but he could slowly feel another feeling build in his gut.

"He didn't even put up a fight, I think he just outran the five that chased him earlier" Another thug joined in the mocking. Italy couldn't hear him though, his focus was on Germany twelve feet ahead of him, and Romano, who out of the corner of his eye, Italy could see holding his chest in pain. A thug walked up and grabbed Romano by the neck, the thug then slammed Romano against the wall. With already broken ribs, Romano screamed in absolute pain. Italy could feel the unknown feeling continue to build in his gut, and slowly began creeping towards his neck, and mouth. Another thug, stepped on Germany's head, and slowly began to apply pressure. Germany groaned, he could feel the pressure of the thug's foot, sandwiching his head between the foot, and the ground. Italy couldn't hold it in anymore, seeing his brother, and best friend suffer was enough to almost drive him mad.

"Stop" Italy, managed to say through his tears. "Enough already"

"Eh, what's this? You had enough, and want us to stop because you asked so nicely" The thug began to laugh joined by his fellow thugs.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Italy yelled grabbing the man's hand, and pulled him forward. 'Pull him forward' Italy instructed himself. 'Once close enough grab onto his upper body' Italy continued to instruct himself as he grabbed the thug's collar. 'And with the already forward momentum' Italy continued, twisting his body, so his back was now to the thug. "LET HIM FLY!" Italy yelled as he threw the thug over his shoulder. The thug hit the ground hard, the thug bounced and landed firmly on the ground. Italy stood there, he was shocked at what he had just done. He performed a second throw perfectly, and this time, he knew how he did it.

"Why You!" Italy turned upon hearing the angry voice of the thug. But as he turned Italy felt a strong punch connect with his gut. He doubled over; he could no longer feel his stomach, his vision temporarily blurred. He collapsed to his knees clutching his gut, Italy struggled to bring his head up, the same thug that punched him, was now raising a club. Italy knew he couldn't dodge it, he couldn't block it, Italy watched as the thug brought the club down.

**With Japan and China**

CRASH! Japan connected with a wall as the Chinese fighter threw him. China attacked sending a kick at the man, but the man caught China's foot, he threw China against the same wall that he threw Japan. Japan braced himself as he saw China being thrown his way. SLAM! Japan caught China, but didn't completely keep himself from falling back, he was slammed against the wall again, but with only a fifth of the force the man threw him at. China was set on his feet, he turned to see Japan hunching over both arms wrapped around his chest, though the impact wasn't strong, it was enough to effectively impact his chest, and pressured his lungs.

"Enough of this" the Chinese fighter turned to his small army of roughly one hundred thugs. "Take the others, prepare the truck" Japan and China looked at each other horrified. "I'll deal with these two" the Chinese man said, a truck appeared from behind a corner. China turned his gaze to see thugs, charging on a tired Korea, who finished with the Korean fighter. Hong Kong, jumped at the crowd of thugs, attempting to help Korea keep them off their wounded family.

"HOLD ON WE'RE COMING!" China yelled, attempting to dash past the Chinese fighter. But the Chinese fighter stepped in the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man asked.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" China yelled throwing a punch at the man, the man blocked it. But before he could counter Japan charged him. The man was forced to let go of China and turned his focus on Japan.

"You go help the others" Japan instructed.

"You crazy you can't take him on alone" China did budge, he stood next to Japan in his fighting stance.

"Maybe, but they won't last without help" Japan pointed out "Besides, I can hold him off until you get back"

China growled. "Fine, but don't do anything foolish" China ran off up the street towards Korea and the others

"How noble of you" The Chinese fighter smirked. "Trying to play hero I see"

"Wrong" Japan said, not eager to rush in and get thrown again. "I just want to stop you"

"Why you" The man stepped towards Japan, entering his strike zone, but Japan didn't budge, he just held his stance.

'What do I do, nothing I use to attack him can reach him, he'll just counter' Japan thought, not taking his gaze off the man. 'What if...'

"Well, what are you waiting for? Attack me!" The man said, and Japan did attack, but Japan didn't punch, and he didn't kick, Japan quickly reached out, and grabbed the man by his collar.

"What!?" the man quickly grabbed Japan's collar and the wrist holding his collar, Japan in turn grabbed the wrist that held his collar, the two men were at a stand-off. Japan tugged, but the man tugged back as well, both of them tugging, neither budging an inch.

"So, not so strong in countering grapples huh?" Japan sneered.

The Chinese fighter growled. "Maybe, but you can't force me to budge, and neither me on you. So if you ask me someone's going to give sooner or later, neither of us can stand here until help arrives" The man said confidently.

"You wish" Japan smiled. The Chinese fighter felt Japan pull back, as the Chinese fighter did the same Japan suddenly changed direction, pulling to the side Japan forced the Chinese fighter off balance. Japan increased his momentum forcing the Chinese fighter to try and stay on his feet. Once Japan built enough momentum, he threw the man into the same building that he himself was thrown into earlier. "The tables have turned" Japan smiled.

Korea couldn't keep up with the mob that rushed them. Korea did his best to hold his ground, but being surrounded by ten thugs, and being attacked all at the same time, Korea got hit several times. Taiwan couldn't help but feel helpless, she still couldn't get up from that kick, that the now beaten Korean gave her. Thailand was still unconscious. Vietnam was injured and didn't fare any better than Korea, it didn't take long before she was pinned against the ground. Hong Kong, managed to fare better, but knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the rush of thugs. "CHINA HELP!" Hong Kong cried.

"HOLD ON!" China replied fighting his way through thugs, but was stopped when ten together rushed China. Though they didn't stop completely, they stalled him enough that China began to despair. 'If I don't reach them right now, I don't know what will happen.'

**With Germany, Italy, and Romano**

SMACK!

Italy looked on in shock as the man swinging the club was punched away by a leather clad fist.

"Not To Worry The Hero Is Here!" Italy turned his head to see America striking a dramatic pose.

"America, how about less gloating and more fighting da" Russia said grabbing the thug that was holding Romano, and threw the thug through a fence. Gently Russia set Romano back on the ground.

"Hey, why don't you be a good boy and get off little Germany too" France jumped in front of Germany, and the thugs. Performing a series of kicks to both thugs standing beside Germany, France turned to the thug standing on Germany. "He's all yours England"

"What!?" The thug didn't have time to think as England ran up to him, and punched him.

"You know you could have taken him on too Francis" England looked at Francis helping Germany up.

"WHO WERE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" Germany yelled shaking a fist, veins bulging .

"So unbeautiful to yell at your saviours Germany" Francis said placing his signature rose in his mouth.

"Where's Japan? And the other Asian countries?" Canada asked stepping up beside his brother.

"I-I-It's the allies" a thug stepped back frightened.

"So they're the ones that pest called" another said bringing his club in front of him, instinctively assuming a defensive pose.

"The fight carried them onto the next block" Germany answered

"Right" Russia stepped forward cracking his knuckles, and brandishing a steel pipe.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Canada asked not recalling Russia carrying a pipe with him when they were running.

"Let's get them" America charged followed by England, France, Russia, and Canada quickly after.

Germany quickly got to his feet, he limped over to Italy. "You alright?" Germany asked helping his friend to his feet.

"I'll be fine, doesn't hurt as much when you hit me in the head with your gun" Italy said remembering when he and Germany first met.

"Ha, I bet that did hurt, let's get to Romano" Germany helped Italy over to his brother.

"You okay brother?" Italy asked sitting down next to him, Germany still stood.

"I'll be fine, Ow, my ribs are just cracked not broken." Romano reassured both Germany, and Italy.

"You two stay here, I'm going to help" Germany said turning to help the allies.

Russia seemed to be enjoying himself beating thugs with his pipe, every time he hit a thug on the head or the face, Russia let a slight smile take over his face. America with Canada displayed a large variety of fighting styles, switching between boxing, Karate, Muay Thai, wrestling, Judo, or Kung-fu. But Boxing and Muay Thai appeared to be their style of choice. France seemed to be more dancing than fighting, he spun in circles delivering kicks, and punches when necessary. England using mostly boxing was bringing thugs down in quick succession. Germany lunged forward and punched a thug that was creeping up behind Russia.

Russia turned in time to see what Germany did. "Perhaps I'll do the same for you one day da" Russia said swinging back to his original direction hitting a thug with his pipe.

"Uh, no need" Germany didn't want any favours from Russia, he could never tell what that man was thinking.

"This isn't good, go tell the bosses to finish this, we won't survive with these allies here" A thug instructed another, the instructed thug turned and ran around the corner.

"Arthur!" Alfred called turning to the English man to his left.

"What" Arthur called back, "We have to hurry and reach the others" Alfred punched another thug, then dodging a blow from another. "It doesn't sound like will last much longer"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Russia yelled body slamming a thug, who collided with three more. Nearly fifty more thugs remained out of the eighty that where there when they arrived.

BANG!

"What was that?" Alfred said turning his head towards the direction of the sound, which seemed to come from two streets over to the right.

"It sounded like a gunshot" Arthur turned back to the thugs in front of them.

"Then, let's not waste anymore time" Russia charged forward yelling as he swung his pipe left and right.

**With China**

"Was that, a gunshot?" China had briefly turned back to where the sound came from, only to find himself facing where Japan and the Chinese man used to be. Japan and the fighter had disappeared around another corner into the next street, China could no longer see Japan. But he was already too preoccupied with getting to Korea and the others, China found himself more desperate as he saw the truck appear behind Korea, he witnessed thugs grabbing Thailand, and shoved his unconscious form into the back of the truck. Other thugs grabbed Taiwan, and began pulling her towards the truck as well.

"Oh no you don't" China heard Hong Kong say as he threw off another thug, he turned to see Hong Kong struggling to get to Taiwan. Korea as well was desperately trying to get to Taiwan, but he was more occupied with keeping the thugs off of him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" China looked to see Vietnam struggling to get the thugs hands off of her, as they too, picked her up, and began pulling her towards the truck. China felt tears prick his eyes, he had to get to them NOW.

China punched several others, performed a flip over another, kicked three, and dashed towards the truck. But China was stopped again when ten more thugs stood in his way. Out of the hundred that were there, seventy remained. "Get Out Of My Way!" China yelled attacking the thugs. He quickly glanced at his family, as he saw Taiwan get thrown into the truck, China was beginning to get more desperate.

"OW!" China turned to see Korea get hit in the back of the head, stumbling forward, the thugs surrounding him took the chance to jump on him, and pin him down.

China didn't care anymore about the thugs around him, he shoved them aside forcing his way past them. A thug grabbed China and held him back, China retaliated with an elbow to the man's head.

"KOREA!" China looked to see Hong Kong rush towards the group on top of Korea, Hong Kong was grabbed from behind and hit several times in both the back and the front.

Tears streamed down China's face, he watched his last standing brother collapse to the ground with thugs on top of him too. "AUGH!" China roared as he charged the thugs, he punched kicked, and even flailed himself madly, but it didn't seem to get him any closer to his family, he watched as Korea was thrown into the back of the truck, Vietnam was thrown in right after. China charged forward, but collapsed when-

BANG!

Another gunshot came from behind him, feeling impact and sharp pain in his left thigh China hit the ground. China turned his head to where the shot came from, he saw the Chinese fighter grinning, holding a pistol in his right hand, but his left arm appeared dislocated and broken, Japan was nowhere to be seen.

"Boss!" A thug ran up to the Chinese fighter.

"What now?" the man lowered his pistol and glared at the thug.

"It's the allies sir" the Chinese man's eyes filled with fear. "That Italian nitwit apparently contacted America and his friends" the Chinese fighter looked back at China who was no longer looking at him, but was focusing on his wounded leg. "What should we do now sir?"

"Get the others on the truck, that Japanese prick will be dead soon anyway, I'll deal with China" the man walked towards China. China looked back at the truck where he saw Hong Kong being thrown onto the truck. "Your next China" the man let out a sneer when mentioning China's name. The man lifted his gun and aimed at China's head and "UGH!" The man flew when Russia seemingly appearing out of nowhere, slammed himself into the Chinese fighter.

"AH! IT'S RUSSIA!" the thugs scrambled to get onto the truck.

"Why you" the Chinese fighter couldn't finish his sentence when Russia punched him in the head. China turned back to the truck, the thugs still scrambling to get on before it left without them.

China began to crawl with all his might towards the truck, he was easily twelve feet from it when he heard the engine roar to life. China sped up, but as he got eight feet away, the truck began driving away. He could barely make out Hong Kong's, Korea's, and Taiwan's figures from the little opening in the canvas that covered the back of the truck, he saw Hong Kong extend a hand towards China, though an obviously fruitless effort China extended his, as if praying that their hands would somehow connect, then China could at least pull out one of his brethren. But as the truck pulled further away, China could see Hong Kong crying "CHINA HELP ME!"

Tears streamed down China's face as the truck turned a corner and out of sight. "NNOOOOOOOO!" China cried slamming his fist into the ground.

SMACK! Russia punched the Chinese fighter in the gut, and grabbing the man's collar, Russia forced him against the wall of a house.

"You failed!" the Chinese fighter said smiling, he struggled against Russia's grip, but found the Slavic man's grip to be too strong for his one hand to over power.

"Maybe, but I succeeded in stopping you from getting China" Russia with all his anger and might, slammed the man against the wall, he repeated this several times, before he felt the Chinese fighter's legs, and hand relax. Dropping him Russia turned back finding the man's pistol on the ground, he walked up to the pistol, picking it up, he turned back to the Chinese man, and pointed the pistol at his head. The Chinese man's eyes lit up in horror as he saw the Slavic man with the gun. "See you in hell" Russia said pulling the trigger, a shot rang out, and the bullet buried itself in the man's head. "China!" Russia dropped the gun and ran to his friend.

"Th-th-they took the others" China said between tears, as Russia knelt beside him.

"Stay still, I don't need you injuring yourself further" Russia said, putting a hand over China's left leg, trying to stop the bleeding, his other hand reached inside a pocket, and pulled out a rag. Taking his hand off the wound, Russia applied the rag to the injury.

"Ja-Japan, where's Japan?" China asked still sobbing uncontrollably.

"He's with America, and Canada right now" Russia answered keeping one hand on the rag, the other hand quickly checking other injuries, making sure they weren't as serious as the bullet wound.

"What happened to him?" China asked.

"He's been shot" Russia answered. "He's lucky to be alive"

"I thought we were immortal" China said, though calming down enough to talk straight he couldn't stop the tears.

"Against time China, we're immortal against time, not war" Russia answered, unbuttoning China's uniform with his free hand, to examine a scratch that had nicked China's right collar.

"There you are Russia" France ran up to the two of them. "You alright China? Where are the others?"

China couldn't respond, he resumed to sobbing uncontrollably. "The thugs ran off with the others" Russia explained. "China appears to be fine, the bullet wound is a through and through, but he's bleeding extensively, we need to get him to a hospital. France can you hold this rag on his wound?" Russia asked.

"Yes" France stepped beside Russia allowing the man to take his hand off the rag, to replace it with his own.

"I-I-I failed" China sobbed.

"We all did China, we all did" Russia said trying his best to make sure he doesn't hurt China more as he checked for further injuries.

"An utter defeat" France said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, an utter defeat" Russia agreed. "Alright, it should be safe to move him, a few fractured ribs, but nothing beyond that" Russia said.

"Hold on" France said, taking a knife out of his pocket. He began cutting the rim of his blue long coat. As he finished cutting, he took the long slip of fabric and wrapped it around the rag covering the wound. He took a second rag that Russia had, applied it to the other side of the wound, and with the long strip of fabric, France secured the rags in place. "Alright" France said as he and Russia helped China up, wrapping an arm around their necks to support him. "Let's go".

**Wow I had a hard time writing this chapter, It was harder for me to make the story flow right, but none the less, I finished it. It might be a while before I can get the next chapter up, but it will come soon.**


	6. On the Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot.

The last chapter I had a bit of moment where I had to quickly rethink things so it would fit better, that might have made it not as good as I had wanted it. Hopefully this one is better.

Chapter 6

On the Run

It was dark, he couldn't even see the floor, but he could run. China found himself in an endless void of blackness. What was he doing? Even China didn't fully know what he was doing, all he knew is that he's running. But running to what, or from?

"_Help us" _China heard a voice call in the dark.

"_Help us brother_" the voice came again.

China turned to the direction of the voice, he still couldn't see anything, but now with a idea of where he should go he ran in the direction of the voice repeating the same message.

"_Please, save us_" China found the voice familiar, but couldn't hear it clearly enough to remember. He kept pressing forward, the sound of the voice louder, but the China began making out different voices, each one of them familiar, but couldn't remember who they were.

"_BROTHER!_" China found himself behind a large truck, the truck was a large military supply truck, dark green in color, with a thick heavy canvas covering the back of the truck. China knew he saw this truck before, but somehow he couldn't remember. He saw a flap which the canvas is supposed to overlap itself, allowing anyone carrying anything inside the truck to cover, or help secure what was inside. But the flap is open. Inside China saw people struggling, he couldn't make out who they were, he saw green, red, white, blue, and pink clothing moving, struggling against the darker coloured clothing. China walked closer unaware of what was happening inside the truck, he tried to get a better look. China peeked inside, and to his horror, he saw why those voices he heard earlier so familiar. Taiwan, Korea, Thailand, Hong Kong, and Vietnam were struggling against a group of people that China didn't know at all. He could see every face clearly, yet even for the life of him couldn't tell who they were, where they came from, or why they were doing what they were doing.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" China jumped at the truck in an attempt to help his brothers and sisters, but as he was about to land, the truck disappeared. Regaining his balance China landed on his feet, he looked around, he found himself looking at the same street he remembered they were attacked on. China, continued to look around for the truck, desperate to find his family and get them back. He spotted it, the large green truck, half a block away, China ran towards it, clearly hearing the calls for help from inside the truck. But as China kept running towards it he didn't see himself getting any closer to the truck, as a matter of fact it seemed to be getting further away. China kept running until he could run no further, collapsing to his knees panting heavily, China watched as the truck turned a corner and out of sight. "NOT AGAIN!" China punched the ground repeatedly.

"_I'm sorry_" China opened his eyes in confusion when he heard a new voice, not two feet in front of him was Japan. China stared horrified at Japan in lying on the ground in front of him, he had a bullet wound in his gut, blood spreading all over the ground. China then felt something in his hand, looking down China observed a gun, it looked to be the same weapon that the Chinese assailant wielded until Russia turned the weapon against its owner. But what was it doing in his hand, he had never touched the weapon, nor had he ever intended to use it. "_I'm sorry, I couldn't be of more help_" Japan continued, China was still confused, he was holding the gun that shot both him, and critically wounded Japan, how did he begin to hold it, and why was he holding it. "_But, maybe, I can find forgiveness in the afterlife_" Japan began to close his eyes.

'What, is he talking about' China turned his gaze back to Japan, whose body was slowly beginning to fade. "WAIT, JAPAN DON'T GO!" China cried reaching for Japan, only for him to disappear as well. "Don't leave me behind, I don't want to be alone" China said between tears. "COME BACK!"

China quickly sat up, throwing white sheets of fabric from his body, taking a quick look around China realized that he is in a hospital, the room itself wasn't very big, or much to speak about. China looked ahead to see a wooden door, where a window in the door displayed the hall beyond. Outside China made out England, America, France, Russia, and a few other nations seemed to be talking to each other outside.

"Ah, he's awake" China heard the familiar voice of Russia through the door. China watched the door open and Russia entered the room followed by several other nations, China didn't know how to react to their presence, as he recalled the events of what happened, he began to have more questions the more he remembered.

"Russia, what's going on?" China asked, feeling more unable to make eye contact with his old friend.

"You fell unconscious half way to the hospital da." Russia took a seat next to China.

"Wh-Where's Japan?" China asked fearful of what he remembered from his dream.

"He's right next to you da" Russia answered pointing to China's left. China looked over spotting another bed, and inside the bed is Japan.

"We found him unconscious" America said sitting down in front of China. "He lost a lot of blood"

"Is he alright" China asked fearfully for his only remaining brother. "How is he?"

"He took a shot to the gut" America began explaining. "The bullet entered his abdominal area, nicked several organs, and punched back through the other side, in other words a through and through. He's stable, but with the loss of blood, contributing to the lack of oxygen, and energy to his body, has forced him into a coma." China felt his stomach drop. "He still could wake, but however, that's all up to him at this point"

"Meaning, it's possible for him to stay in the coma permanently?" China asked his stomach now feeling down to his toes.

"...Yes..." America answered hesitantly. "But had we not arrived, he would have been dead for sure"

"Glad, to see you're awake, China" Switzerland walked through the door, Lichtenstein right behind him. Lithuania, Sweden, Finland, France, Germany, Italy, Romano, Belarus, Austria, and Hungary soon followed.

"When did you guys get here?" China asked realizing how many people were now quietly stepping inside the hospital room.

"Belarus did a good job getting others to try and help, shame they were too late" Russia said sulking as Belarus sat on his lap, he showed much more fear, and lack of comfort, as Belarus began snuggling against him.

"Did you find the others?" China asked desperately hoping that they found them, or found some trace of them.

"Unfortunately, we didn't find a trace of them" Switzerland lowered his head, Lichtenstein interlinked her fingers with Switzerland's.

China didn't know how much farther his stomach could drop, it felt like it went all down to the other side of the planet.

"Francis" America turned to the Frenchman.

"Yes, little Alfred" Alfred twitched at being called little.

"Where's Arthur?" Alfred felt the whole room turn to him, as he pointed out something everyone failed to notice. "And, where's Mattie?"

'Who's Mattie?' Half the room thought.

"Ah, little Matthew is –

"Right behind you" Francis spun around and came face to face with an irritated Canada, who like all other countries grew annoyed at the fact that Francis called him little.

"Where'd you go bro?" Alfred stood.

"I checked with the hotel, and with all the other nations. I notified them that they should leave immediately. As well as checked with all of our flights, and told them to be ready for immediate departure" Matthew walked into the room.

"Good, we need to be ready to leave" Alfred sat back down. "Who knows what they're going to do next if they are willing to take on the Asian nations"

"But what about me? And Japan?" China asked still somewhat confused at what was going on.

"Oh, you'll be leaving the country too" Switzerland said. "But we have no idea with whom though"

"I offered" Russia raised his hand.

"Most of us didn't agree" Alfred said. "When you two leave, we are going to keep you two together. And well, we don't know what Russia, and Belarus will do once you're on their land"

"It's sad that you think so lowly of me da" Russia said. "I wouldn't do anything suspicious"

'That's what worries us' the whole room except for Belarus thought.

"But then where's England?" China asked.

"Oh, he's checking out a few things with the hospital staff, he didn't exactly say what though" Matthew said leaning against the wall beside his brother.

**With England**

Arthur couldn't help but feel suspicious of everyone around him. He had just gone to the front desk to ask about transferring Japan in the condition he is in, when a doctor caught his eye, this doctor didn't have anything to draw Arthur's attention, and he just had a feeling. Arthur was just suspicious, and or paranoid, but with what happened he couldn't be too careful. It was that same feeling he had when he was an agent hunting down drug dealers, and thieves. It was that same feeling he had about a person when he was a pirate, that feeling told him there was something to worry about. This doctor he was following, again didn't have anything special about him that made Arthur suspicious of him. Arthur followed the doctor until the doctor stopped in front of a door, pulled out a note pad scribbled a few things down, then turned around and walked towards the front desk. Arthur now knew there was definitely something going on, the door he stopped at, was China's, and Japan's room.

'What's he up to?' Arthur continued to stalk him from a safe distance, he didn't want to act in case it was a few notes, about safety, or overcrowded rooms. 'I hope it's nothing'

Arthur continued to follow the doctor up to the front desk which is a more crowded area, giving Arthur an easier time to get closer to the man without being detected. "I'll be outside for a few minutes" Arthur looked around spotting a newspaper beside him, he picked up the paper, and followed the man outside. It wasn't the greatest cover, Arthur knew that, but he didn't have much of a choice he needed to be sure. Leaving the sixteenth floor out of the twenty levels in the hospital, Arthur followed, and the man stopped just outside, the doctor hid behind a thin concrete ledge, Arthur saw opportunity to get close enough to hear what the man is doing, and saying. Arthur heard a beep from a phone.

"Hello" Arthur leaned closer to the edge to hear better. "Yes, it's me...Yeah...No, they don't know...Their injured...Several others...Bring as many as you can...Take both China, and Japan alive, they will meet their family soon enough...Yes, kill the others *beep*" Arthur heard enough. He listened as the doctor stepped around the corner, Arthur stepped around forcing the doctor to face him.

"I'm sorry, were you busy? Actually don't answer that" Arthur punched the man in the nose, the man collapsed to the ground unconscious. "I've got to get back to the others" Arthur raced back through the doors of the hospital, rounding corners, dodging nurses, and finally came to the door.

"By the way you describe it, it sounds like you holding the gun could mean, you feel some guilt to little Kiku's condition" France.

"What's that supposed to mean?" China asked.

"What I mean is, you heard the gunshot, but you still didn't turn back too help, you went for your brothers, in response you feel guilty for little Japan's injury" France fiddled with the rose in his fingers. China didn't know what to say in response. Did he actually feel guilt for Japan's coma, for his injury.

SLAM! "We've gotta get out of here" Arthur said upon slamming the door behind him.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Alfred stood, the other countries becoming more alert to Arthur's entrance.

"I just over heard a doctor talking on the phone, I don't know who he was talking to, but he just sold out China, and Japan" Arthur said examining.

"Does that mean I get to twist more faces?" Russia said almost too gleefully, his normal evil aura emanating from him, for the first time since Belarus sat on him.

"It means more than that Russia. It means that this place is going to be packed with enemies, they won't hesitate to kill us too" Arthur said continuing to examine the medical equipment that is hooked up to Japan.

"How can you be so sure?" Switzerland clung to Lichtenstein hearing that they all will be in danger.

"I over heard him say "Take China, and Japan alive, they will meet up with their family soon. Yes, kill the others." We need to go" Arthur grabbed Austria and pulled him over, pulling an IV bag off a hook, shoved it in Austria's hands.

"But to where?" Matthew asked now on the opposite side of Japan's bed to Arthur.

"Anywhere but here!" Arthur said now releasing some hinges on Japan's bed.

"Are you crazy, Japan isn't well enough to travel anywhere yet" Germany stood forward

"If we stay here we are going to get over run, and they will be taken, he's going to have to survive" Arthur said. Russia picked up Belarus, and set her on her feet, walking up to China, and helped him from his bed. But it didn't stop Belarus from hugging him from behind.

"Why don't we just call security?" Sweden grabbed the phone. "What? I'm not getting a dial tone."

"Here! Let me see" Finland took the phone. "It's off line"

"Well, maybe the hospital phones are down" Alfred took out his cell, turning it on.

"You shouldn't turn on your phone in a hospital little Alfred." France stuck the rose in his mouth not the least bit worried. Alfred glared.

"I'm got getting a reception" Alfred said slightly shocked.

"Maybe your phone is just faulty" France took out his own phone. But as he turned it on the rose fell from his mouth. "I'm not getting a signal either"

"Odd" Matthew just put his phone in his pocket. "Could communications have been cut"

"How's that possible, all the networks, and towers would need to be shut down. Either the entire network is malfunctioning at the same time, or these Conspirators have their influence in more than we thought" Switzerland looked out the door, checking to see what is going on, as panicked tones where becoming more evident in the hallways.

"Germany, Italy, Romano" Alfred turned to the three of them.

"Yeah" the three said in unison.

"Get a hold of a surgeon, or a doctor and ask him about transportation" The three countries left the room.

"Austria" Switzerland turned to said country. "Take Lichtenstein, Belarus, and Hungary away. Get them out of the country safely, can you do that?" Switzerland passed Lichtenstein over to Austria. Hungary already beside him.

"You need to go too Belarus" Russia fearfully tried to get Belarus off of him. "I can't do anything if you keep clinging to me da"

"But what if I don't cling to you, can I come" Belarus said in a seductively dangerous tone.

"No" Russia did his best not to squeal.

"Why, not?" Belarus still didn't let go.

"H-he just doesn't want you getting hurt" Matthew said trying his best to help Russia get away from Belarus. He had to deal with her frightening temper once, and like all other countries don't want to experience it again.

"Really, I thought you didn't care brother" Belarus squeezed tighter.

'I don't, not that much anyway.' Russia thought feeling his organs being squished by his sister's immense strength. "Yes, now could you please go with Austria, and please don't kill him" Russia felt relieved when Belarus finally let go. 'I'm going to make him one with me one day'

Matthew helped Arthur attach a metal pole to the portable bed Japan is on, taking the IV bag that Austria held, Matthew hung it on the hook attached to the pole.

Germany, Italy, and Romano returned. "I managed to talk the doctor into giving us their helicopter" Germany had a huge grin on his face.

"What have you done this time?" Alfred asked, almost too afraid to want to know the answer.

"I didn't threaten him, if that's what you mean" Germany didn't relinquish his smile.

"Okay, I don't think I want to know more than that anyway" Alfred began helping Arthur, and Matthew set up the bed Japan's on for transportation. "Is the helicopter on the roof?"

"Yup" Germany answered.

BLARE! BLARE!

An alarm sounded, in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked. A doctor burst through the door.

"Some men with weapons just charged into the building, are they after you?" The doctor asked completely afraid.

"That's a good bet" Francis said.

"Actually Sweden, Lithuania, and Finland, go with Austria, he will probably need the extra help" Alfred ordered. Not really interested in arguing with Alfred, and not having a plan better, they nodded.

"Okay, I'm going now, good luck old friend" Austria nodded to Switzerland while heading for the door.

"You better make sure Lichtenstein gets out unharmed" Switzerland whispered as Austria, Sweden, and the others left the room.

"Which way to the roof?" Francis asked. Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred finally set up Japan's bed to go; Matthew got behind and began pushing the bed towards the door.

"Out to the main lobby, and to the left" Germany answered. Russia wrapping China's arm around his neck, helped China to the door behind Matthew.

"I'll go on ahead" Alfred jogged up ahead towards the lobby. Matthew pushed the bed until it was at a moderate pace, any faster and Matthew didn't think he'd have control over the bed, which right now isn't something he was going to risk. He could only hope that the men after them, had just entered the building, and weren't already here, or half-way up.

"Just four levels until we reach the roof" Germany keeping pace with Russia, and Canada.

"Should we take the elevator?" Romano asked.

"RUN FOR IT!" Alfred ran up to them, and grabbed China's free arm, and began speeding them up to the stairwell to the left. Matthew was just quickly wheeling Japan around the left turn when-

SLAM!

"There they are!" all the countries looked, about nine Asian men, holding guns were at the end of the hallway to their now right.

"GO!" Arthur yelled, Matthew pushed harder forcing the bed to go at a running pace, ahead of them where large steel doors, they weren't security doors, which meant that those doors aren't locked.

"Brother let's open the doors" Romano said rushing ahead to the doors.

'Just imagine the English army after you' Italy told himself, suddenly feeling a burst of fear, and adrenaline Italy caught up to Romano, and held the second door open.

"COME ON!" Alfred and Russia carrying China rushed through the door first, France, Arthur, and Matthew followed quickly.

Russia suddenly let go of China. "Keep going da" Russia turned around, Italy, and Romano let the doors go as Switzerland ran past.

"What are you doing Russia?" Switzerland asked.

"They're only a small group" Russia said standing where he would be behind the door once it opened. "I'll stop them, and if I'm lucky, steal their weapons"

"I'll help as well" Switzerland stood opposite to Russia, and listened for the thugs to run up to the doors.

"Let's get them!" the two nations heard the men rushing towards the door.

SLAM! The Asian men shot open the door, but Russia, and Switzerland were ready for them. Switzerland and Russia kicked the doors shut, right on the faces of all but two attackers. Russia grabbed the attacker closest to him, and slammed him against the wall. Switzerland grabbed the gun of the other, which happened to be a AK-47, twisting his body, and arms, Switzerland quickly wrestled the rifle away from the attacker. Russia not done with his attacker, threw the man he was slamming against the wall, into the man Switzerland was stealing from. Switzerland wheeled around to the remaining group of attackers, and fired with almost pinpoint accuracy on the seven remaining attackers.

"Great, grab their weapons da" Russia rushed over to the corpses and grabbed several weapons ranging from hand guns to assault rifles. Switzerland grabbed several others before turning to run up the stairs, the others a couple flights ahead of them, but moving slowly with the injured they are carrying.

Matthew, along with Alfred, Francis, and Arthur grabbed a corner of the bed Japan's still unconscious body was on, and carried him up the stairs. Alfred passed China onto Italy and Romano, Germany led the way.

"I heard gunfire, are Russia, and Switzerland okay?" Matthew asked out loud.

"Don't know" Alfred answered. "But we're not going to look back and find out"

"We're Fine!" the group looked over the railing to see Russia, and Switzerland rushing up the stairs a large variety of guns on their backs and pockets.

"Where did they get those?" Alfred asked.

"Keep going" Arthur urged the others to keep moving, and the group resumed their trek up the stairs.

"Level 18 keep going" Francis cried. Russia, and Switzerland now caught up.

"Hey, pass me a gun" Germany reached his hand out to Russia. Russia complied tossing him an AK-47, and a hand gun. Switzerland took one of the rifles that had a sling on it, and walked up behind Alfred.

"Here let put this on" Alfred quickly freed a hand so Switzerland could wrap the sling around Alfred's shoulder. Russia was about to do the same when he heard another door slam open about four levels down.

"Which Way Did They Go!?" Russia looked over the edge to see several other armed Asian men coming from the 14th floor. Russia pulled out the AK on his shoulder and aimed it at the men below them. Not firing hoping that they could keep out of sight a little longer but. "There They Are!" Russia fired his gun, forcing the attackers to take cover.

"Keep moving" Russia passed a couple more rifles to Switzerland who just finished giving Arthur, and Francis a rifle. "I'll return fire, just make sure you don't drop Japan da"

Switzerland began giving Matthew a Dragunov rifle with a scope attached, Matthew of course, being a pacifist wasn't too happy with being armed, he has fought in wars, and has killed before, but has never enjoyed it. Switzerland saw Germany heading towards Russia in hopes of trying to help him hold off the attackers.

"No stay up there" Switzerland called to Germany. "You need to guard the front, me and Russia will guard the back"

"Fine" Germany turned around and raced up to the 19th level platform, and opened the door. Germany peered inside looking for attackers.

"One more level" Italy huffed, China was able to support himself to an extent, but couldn't walk very well, which made it more difficult than Italy wanted.

"Take this da" Russia fired a few more rounds at the attackers below them, now numbering 22 attackers. Russia stopped as the attackers took cover, but Russia successfully killed two of them. Russia turned to catch up when he saw seven more attackers rush into the stairwell.

"How many" Switzerland turned and ran with Russia.

"Give or take 27 da" Russia answered with a smile on his face.

"Man, why is there so many. I should have gone with Lichtenstein" Switzerland began regretting his decision. 'That idiot, he better get them all out alive'

"It's clear" Germany removed his head from the 19th level door and ran ahead.

"Look out" Switzerland turned his gun down below and fired at the slowly increasing number of men. Switzerland saw several men fall, but didn't stop to take score.

"There it is" Germany said as the group turned at a long hallway, some fifty feet, and at the end stood a door with a sign above it saying "Roof".

The group made a mad dash for the door, placing the bed Japan is on back on the wheels, that are attached to the bottom. Canada got behind the bed and pushed against the bed hard, he too making a dash for the door. Alfred, and Francis turned to Russia, and Switzerland.

"We'll try to hold them off" Alfred nodded to Russia and Switzerland as they fell behind the group keeping their eyes on the stairwell behind them. Luckily several pillars stuck out of the sides of the corridor providing decent cover, but the four rear guards didn't stop their pace backwards.

"They're heading to the roof" Alfred and the others were twelve feet away when they heard the voice approach the end of the hallway.

"AUGH!" Germany shoulder checked the door open, Romano dashed through with China, and Italy held the door open. Matthew pushed Japan through the door, and turned to the CH-47D International Chinook helicoptor on the right heli-pad.

"Germany do you know how to fly a chopper?" Matthew asked.

"Not really" Germany answered. "But I'll give it a try" Germany rushed to the chopper and jumped into the pilots seat. Arthur helped Matthew push Japan up a small ramp towards the opening in the rear of the chopper.

"Not good" Alfred said shooting at the opening as four attackers rounded the corner only to be chopped down by Alfred's gunfire. "Go!" Four feet from the door, Russia, Francis, and Switzerland dashed for the door, while Alfred kept their backs covered. Once three of the four nations were through, Russia raised his assault rifle aiming past Alfred towards the end of the hall.

"Come on America da" Alfred ducked down, and dashed outside the door, Switzerland, and Francis too took their guns and aimed down the hall.

"Go check up on the chopper" Switzerland ordered Alfred, firing once felling an attacker who carelessly rounded the corner.

Alfred reluctantly agreed, and dashed for the chopper. "What's going on?" Alfred asked.

"I'm trying to fly the chopper" Germany answered, Matthew and Arthur were securing Japan in place, Romano helped strap China down, and Italy grabbed the gun Germany set down, and positioned himself at the rear readying himself to shoot at attackers. "But I don't know how to operate a chopper this big, I need an extra hand, or can you pilot it?"  
"Not alone" Alfred answered. "Here, get in the co-pilots seat" Germany stood and skipped over to the seat next to him, Alfred took his place. "Alright, Germany activate rear engines" Alfred pointed to a lever on Germany's side. Germany pulled the lever and the engines sprang to life. "Activating frontal engines" Alfred said as the front engines roared to life as well.

"How much longer do we have to hold them off?" Francis cried over the gunfire.

"They got the engines started, but it's a CH-47D chopper it needs a moment to warm up da" Russia said firing the last of his clip at the attackers. Russia quickly pulled another clip from his pocket, and set it in place as Switzerland took over covering the door.

"I'll look for something to block the door" Francis ran off towards a storage like hut on the roof hoping to find something sturdy enough to hold the door back.

"Italy" Arthur cried realizing how dangerously close Italy was to the opening of the ramp.

"What is it England?" Italy jumped at hearing Arthur's quick outburst.

"Strap yourself in if you're going to be that close" Arthur found a supply strap and began wrapping it around Italy's waste, and tied it tightly.

"Alright, she's warmed up" Alfred cried over the whirling of the chopper blades. "Call the others in!"

"Right!" Matthew answered grabbing the Dragunov rifle he was given, and ran to the end of the ramp. "RUSSIA, FRANCIS, SWITZERLAND!" Matthew yelled.

The three announced countries looked over, Francis just got back after finding a few door stoppers, and a heavy box as the best he could find into stopping the door.

"LET'S GO!" Matthew cried, waving his arm ushering the nations over.

"Time to go da" Russia said firing several more rounds down the hall, then made way for Switzerland to close the door, and Francis set the door stoppers in place, Switzerland shoved the box behind the stoppers, and proceeded to shoot out the door knob, and the lock.

"That should keep them occupied" Switzerland with the other two turned and ran towards the chopper. Canada had just strapped himself in beside Italy rifle at the ready. Russia decided to strap himself in as well, Switzerland followed suit, Francis went on ahead to talk to Arthur, Alfred, and Germany.

"Alright everyone on board?" Alfred asked.

"Yes" Francis called.

"Alright taking off" Germany announced. Alfred held the control and felt the CH-47D chopper leave the ground. "You have the controls Alfred"

"Thanks Germany" Alfred felt Germany relinquish to him full control. "Keep an eye on the gages Germany, I'm not used to flying a chopper this big, I need you to do a lot of observation for me" Alfred began sweating, nervous as he had never flown a chopper this big or bulky before.

Matthew with the "Rear guard" were watching as Attackers began slamming against the door. Unable to turn it with the handle, and the door stoppers, and box doing their job, the attackers seemed resolved into breaking down the door. Matthew and the others felt some relief when they felt the chopper leave the ground.

"Don't let down your guard" Switzerland warned, the other three readied their guns as the attackers hit the door again hard. Italy saw part of the door frame give way, and the door stoppers shifted.

"Hey, Francis!" Matthew called.

"Yes Matthew!" Francis answered trying to keep his hair out of his face.

"Tell Alfred To Close The Rear Ramp, Once We've Cleared The Building!" Matthew called, not interested in staying there with an open ramp in front of him.

"Alright" Francis stood and grabbing supports as he went, he went over to Alfred to tell him.

CRASH!

The rear guards observed as attackers crashed and tumbled through the door, several attackers rushed onto the roof. Russia, Switzerland, and Italy opened fire, Matthew being the one with the sniper rifle took it upon himself to snipe attackers taking cover. None of the attackers standing in the open managed to get a shot off, what with Russia, Switzerland who has excellent aim, and Italy who is too nervous to properly aim, chopped them down. Matthew spotted several hiding behind vents, and shafts, taking careful aim, Matthew shot a few attackers.

"Alright, we're high enough, closing the rear ramp" Germany called pressing a button, and the rear ramp began closing.

"Finally" Italy sighed, as he sat against the wall wiping sweat off his brow.

"Not bad Italy, not bad at all" Matthew gave Italy a pat on the shoulder, as he sat next to Italy.

"I didn't know you were such a good shot with a rifle Matthew" Russia said sitting next to Switzerland.

"Ah, Alfred taught me eh. Alfred has better sniper programs than I do, and I felt the need to learn after several incidents when my army needed it" Matthew answered sighing.

"Where are we going now?" Switzerland asked.

"To the International Airport" Francis turned to the rear guards, his signature rose in his mouth. "China, and Japan might have to go to either, America, or Canada. Japan is too close, and Russia isn't the most trust worthy ally"

"_I knew it you don't trust me da" Russia said in the back ground as Francis continued to talk._

"Germany, France, and England are too far in the other direction. And the rest of us will return to our countries" Francis gave a wink, making the rear guard shiver including Russia.

"Let's hope that they don't know where we are going" Matthew said.

"Alright, Germany, I'm heading below the skyscraper level, keep an eye out for good openings, I'm going to make a huge loop, from the North to the East towards the International Airport, I'm hoping that it will throw off any pursuers." Alfred explained.

"Got it" Germany acknowledged, "I'll also turn off any unnecessary lights, to hide our presence in the air if we need to go against the night sky." Germany quickly announced this over the intercom, and with a flick of a switch Germany shut off the lights to everything except essential equipment.

"Good time to take a quick rest da" Russia not sounding the least bit tired.

"I don't think I can sleep after that, I GOT SHOT AT!" Italy cried.

"Relax Italy, they can't shoot us like this, besides, Alfred is a great pilot, I'm sure he will shake off the pursuers before long eh." Matthew smiled encouragingly at Italy.

Unbeknownst to them Alfred heard this and smiled his biggest smile. Germany looked over noticing Alfred's smile being almost bigger that what you would think one could sustain with a small mouth.

"Why are you smiling? And how do you get your mouth that big?" Germany asked slightly disgusted.

"WHO ASKED YOU!?" Alfred cried quickly ditching the smile.

**Author's note: Alright I finished it, I still haven't completely decided where China, and Japan will take refuge, but I think everyone knows that it will be between America and Canada.**


	7. You Called Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot.

Author's notes: I had to take a long time to decide where I was going to have the two Asian countries to refuge. But in the end I decided with

Chapter 7

You Called Me

Darkness. That's all he saw, Kiku just stood in utter darkness not even able to see the very ground he stood on. Japan didn't even attempt to look around, or find out what he was doing there, bearing the feeling of absolute defeat, death, and failure weighed on his shoulders. Though not completely aware of what he was feeling so down about, all he knew is that he failed, and he felt this feeling before. The feeling of failure, and regret that weighed on his shoulders since his fight with his brothers, and since he betrayed his family. Kiku stared into the deep abyss of darkness, not even caring for the wet red stain of blood from his abdomen, staining his would-have-been white Navy uniform.

Beep-beep, beep-beep

The heart monitor for Kiku still attached to the bed his currently unconscious form is on, continued beeping signifying Kiku still clinging to life. China sitting on the seat to Kiku's right, having been strapped down into the seat by Romano, his chest aching from being forced to move with cracked and fractured ribs. China's left arm heavily bandaged from the cuts, scrapes and bruises he sustained from the fight long before their getaway. The CH-47D helicopter buckled, Alfred doing his best to keep the copper below building level, helping cut off direct sight to their aircraft from the attackers on the ground. China fought back tears watching his brother Japan, strapped to the bed fighting for his life, in a coma from the loss of blood, and body temperature. China shifted his gaze to Alfred who was now instructing Germany on what to pay attention to while flying the rather large helicopter.

"Alright Germany look for a good opening to the right, I'm now going to turn East towards the Airport" Alfred told Germany. Germany began looking to the right not willing to miss a possible turn, now was defiantly not the time to miss something.

"There" Germany pointed down a large street.

"But, It's an awfully crowded street little Germany" Germany death Glared France. "We will be seen by attackers for sure"

"But the street is so crowded that the attackers wouldn't be able to follow" Alfred replied giving the chopper a sharp turn to the right. Everyone in the back except Japan swayed in their seats, or were thrown back on their butts.

"AMERICA, WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FLY!" Switzerland yelled.

"Don't make me come up there da" Russia emitting his evil aura.

"That hurt" Italy began rubbing his backside soothingly.

"Ah, couldn't do without hurting everyone brother?" Matthew got off Italy and sat up straight.

"Sorry" Alfred apologized sheepishly smiling.

**Back at the hospital**

"They got away" a man told another.

"IDIOT!" SMACK, the leader punched his subordinate. "You all were armed with weapons, and there were only seven people protecting one crippled, and one unconscious. SO HOW DO YOU LOSE THEM!"

"Sir, apparently they were already preparing to leave, they had a helicopter on the roof. Plus they somehow acquired some of our weapons" a second man stood in front of the leader.

"Great. Now we have to find them, and I have to report to Master Komar" the leader turned and went towards a black Sedan.

"Master Komar?" Austria whispered to himself, catching a glimpse at the group leader over his newspaper, as he entered the car. "Guess it's time to go" Austria turned away and walked down the opposite street.

"SIR!" Austria turned back at hearing an underling yell.

"WHAT!?" the group leader stuck his head out the window glaring at the underling.

"J-j-just got a message from one of our look outs, the getaway chopper has been spotted down the downtown main street heading East" The underling backed away nervously.

"THE AIRPORT! GET GOING! THEY MUSTN'T LEAVE THE COUNTRY!" the leader pulled his head back inside the car. Several others dashed for their cars, cars being left half-full when they pulled away leaving groups of armed men at the hospital front door.

"The airport" Austria mumbled to himself, this time trotting down the opposite street. Austria turned a corner and faced a large Trail Blazer like vehicle, tinted windows hiding whatever is inside. "Alright, Let's go" Austria opened the passenger door and hopped inside.

"Did they get away?" The petit figure of Lichtenstein poked her head beside Austria. "Is brother alright?"

"Don't worry" Austria placed a hand on Lichtenstein's forehead gently pushing her back into her seat. "They got away, and are on a helicopter making a dash for the airport" Austria informed the group in the car. "Let's go Sweden"

"Hm" Sweden grunted as he shifted the gears into drive. Stepping on the gas, Sweden sped out of the driveway and onto the street.

"You know, you could be a little less suspicious on the road" Austria said as he had both hands tightly gripping his seat. "And a little more careful with my car"

"Ah, you're no fun" Belarus and Hungary lifted their heads from behind Lichtenstein. Austria sulked.

"Just obey traffic laws Sweden" Finland rose from behind Sweden's seat. "I'd hate to crash, and get pulled into prison when we're trying to get away"

"Alright" Sweden said calmly. Austria couldn't help but gape at Sweden just listening to Finland without hesitation.

**Back to ze choppa!**

"CRAP!" TINK! Alfred yelled as the sound of a bullet bounced off the side of the chopper. "How did they find us so quickly" Alfred forced the chopper to go faster. The chopper jerked and swerved, sending everyone in the back to be thrown around. Japan's bed shook, being tightly strapped down, and the bed being strapped in place he didn't move far, but the trembling was becoming too much for his body to handle.

"Brother Careful!" Matthew cried trying to brace himself against something. "Japan's body is too weak to survive the shock"

"I don't know how much I can avoid that if I'm going to keep this chopper airborne" Alfred answered. Weaving around a corner, throwing everyone off balance again.

China unstrapped himself, carefully sliding down next to Japan. China gripped the side bars of Japan's bed. BOOM! "What was that!" Matthew called regaining his balance, whatever it was defiantly wasn't close enough to harm them, but close enough to shake them.

"It looked like an RPG" Germany grabbed his controller helping Alfred steer the chopper, the shockwave throwing the chopper off balance.

"Why would they be shooting RPG's don't they want China, and Japan alive?" Switzerland grabbed an overhead strap helping him balance himself.

"Maybe they decided that we were too much trouble da" Russia still sat, wearing a rather confused look on his face.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Italy screamed hugging his brother.

"Get off of me" Romano tried to pry Italy off of him.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Italy continued to cry.

China couldn't hear a thing, his whole attention was on Japan, tears welling up in his eyes, Japan's body rocked with the shaking of the plane. China turned his gaze to the heart monitor, every time the chopper jolted violently Japan's heart stopped briefly before returning to its original beat. China grew worried, he released a hand from the side bars of the bed, and reached for Japan's right hand, he tightly held his brother's right hand, which hung from his hand, not responding to China's grasp. China felt a tear make its way to his chin, and from there dropped onto Japan's hand.

"_Rain?" Japan looked at his hand were he saw a small drop of water. "Rain in this blackness?" Japan looked up, still seeing nothing but the everlasting dark._

CRASH! CREAK! China gripped harder as the Chopper sped around another turn desperately trying to pull ahead of the pursuers. Getting to the Airport would be more difficult than what they had hoped.

"Aren't Any Of The Lines, Still Not Working!?" Switzerland managed to find a seat and strapped himself in, sick of being thrown around near the rear of the chopper.

"No They're Not!" Matthew had pulled out his cell phone again, and saddened when he read the screen "No signal".

"LOOK OUT!" Alfred tugged the control sharply as he forced the chopper to ascend rapidly, nearly throwing everyone not strapped down to the rear of the chopper.

HHHIIIIISSSSSSSSSS! Russia barley made out the faint sound of another RPG hissing by them.

**On the ground**

"Missed again" a man standing out the sun roof said to himself. Squatting back into the car, he turned to the man next to him. "Another"

"Make sure you don't miss, these Remote Override RPG's are hard to make" the man next to the shooter handed another seemingly modified RPG to the shooter.

"Remote Override?" the driver asked out loud.

"Yes, it attaches to the chopper and emits signals that override the steering system of the aircraft, we will force them to land." The man answered, as the shooter returned to his position.

**Back in the air**

"That was too close da" Russia said finally turning blue from fright. The worst part about this to Russia, is that America is flying, he had done the unthinkable, he just trusted his life in the hands of his biggest rival, and nemesis.

"Not much farther" Alfred said to himself, as he tried to force the chopper to go faster.

"Hey, what are all those dark vehicles doing down there?" Germany pointed down at the road in front of them. A huge line of dark cars had lined up, Alfred could see the passengers outside of the vehicles. Germany took a closer look, and saw a man crouch with a large cylinder like object on his shoulder. "PULL UP! PULL UP!" Germany cried grabbing the controller. Alfred panicking pulled the controller, up towards him, with Germany's help the chopper shot straight up. The man below fired another RPG, the rocket soared towards the chopper, as it approached the chopper, the rocket's side skimmed the belly of the chopper, redirecting the rocket to shift direction, and shot off to the side finding its mark in the side of a building. Alfred saw the chance to cut over a building, and around a few corners.

"I'm cutting a corner" Alfred steered the chopper, as it soared over a building and over to a different street. But however Alfred couldn't clear the building completely as the landing gear collided with the roof top.

CCRRAASSHH! CRUNCH! The chopper shook violently as the bounced after the wheels were torn off the bottom. Russia was thrown around like a rag doll, Matthew was thrown off his feet, Switzerland buckled uncomfortably, Italy, and Romano toppled over each other. Francis dropped his rose, and fell on his side onto the seats. China couldn't hold, he lost his grip, and fell back, hitting the base of the seats, luckily for his he feet were the first to contact the seats, avoiding him from impacting his chest. Japan shook violently even for being strapped down, his body jolted, his heart couldn't hold on any longer. China looked up to his brother, and his eyes immediately turned to the monitor.

Beep..beep...bbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-. Japan flat lined.

China looked horrified at his brother. 'No, no' China pleaded hoping that his eyes and ears where playing a cruel joke with him. China scrambled to the bed, regaining his grip on the side rails, and with his free hand brought his hand to Japan's face. "NO JAPAN!" China cried. Everyone took a look at Japan, his heart rate monitor flat lined. Japan is dead.

"_Am I dead?" Japan felt himself go cold, he looked at his hands by the moment turning paler. "How did I die?" Japan continued to look at his hands, as they slowly began to fade away, slowly but surely he was disappearing. "It's probably best this way" Japan dropped to his knees, as his toes, as hands though still visible slowly grew more transparent._

"There's The Airport!" Germany pointed at the huge complex sporting a large radio tower, several runways, and Terminals.

"Alright, Let's Land" Alfred guessed that he lost if not a few of his landing gears, he lost all of them, judging by the impact he had with the building. "Opening the rear ramp" Alfred pulled a lever, and the rear of the chopper slowly opened. Matthew picking up his rifle, glanced out the back, looking for any pursuers.

"No Pursuers Yet Bro!" Matthew cried up to Alfred.

"Let's Not Assume, That They're Far Away!" Alfred responded now with the rear ramp down, he now had to compete with the roaring of the rotors.

"What About Japan?" Germany looked back at a sobbing China hugging his deceased brother.

"Where Not Leaving Even His Body Behind For Those Bastards!" Alfred cried, he heard a faint sound on the radio. "The Radios Work"

"Not Surprising" Arthur spoke up managing to get himself untangled from the corner. "They Work On Different Frequencies Than Phones"

"_Unidentified aircraft state your purpose over_" A voice on the radio opened as Alfred headed towards the loading area of the terminals.

"Hong Kong tower, this is Alfred Jones speaking, do you hear me over?" Alfred crossed his fingers hoping they could hear him. "Can you continue to fly for me Germany?" Alfred looked over to Germany.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can land this" Germany took control of the chopper, and continued the path towards the loading section.

"Alfred Jones? Aren't you the American at the UN meeting?" the man on the radio responded back.

"Yes, that's me" Alfred continued the conversation turning to look back at the rest of the group.

"What's your business in that CH-47 chopper?" The man asked.

Alfred didn't know how to respond, and just decided to simplify it. "I'm being chased by people, I have no idea who, or no idea why. But I need to get out of the country fast, I have one injured, and one critical" Alfred lied about the last part. Alfred observed China sobbing uncontrollably, hugging his brother's head into his neck.

"Do you want me to call your plane?" the man over the radio said.

"Yeah, and can you do a couple other things for me?" Alfred turned his attention back to the radio, and began talking to the man.

"Landing" Germany brought the chopper down. The metal belly of the chopper screeched as it rubbed with the pavement, China clung tightly to Japan, while the others grabbed hold of seats, and anything they could hold tightly onto. "Landed" Germany sighed as the chopper came to an abrupt halt.

"Nice landing Germany" Alfred jumped out the pilots seat and onto the loading section, Alfred waved at a couple cart drivers, the cart drivers brought over their cart and stopped a few feet away from Alfred.

"Who are you?" the driver asked getting down from the drivers seat, his co-workers jumping from the cart as well.

"No time for that, I need your cart" Alfred was in a hurry, he knew they needed to get to their plane quickly.

"Um, no. You honestly think I would hand my cart over to some suspicious stranger like you?" the driver began rubbing his moustache. Alfred was about to throttle the man when Russia stepped in the way Germany right behind him. Russia grabbed the driver's collar, and put a pistol to the man's throat.

"Give us the cart, or I will paint you onto the cart da" Russia began emitting his most evil aura yet.

"Now" Germany raised his AK-47 at his hip aiming at the drivers companions.

"Uh, sure, yeah I'll give you my cart" the driver quickly pulled keys out of his pocket and handed them to Russia. Russia took the keys and set the man down.

"Okay let's go da" Russia jumped onto the driver's seat of the cart, and waited for the others to help China on, and secure Japan's bed in place. China didn't leave his brother's side, still not willing to believe that his last brother is being taken away from him as well.

"GO!" Arthur cried, and Russia stepped on the pedal.

"America, which plane are we going to da" Russia didn't turn to look back at Alfred, too busy swerving to miss other planes, and people.

"You of all people should know Russia, just around the corner" Alfred pointed, Russia followed. "There it is" Alfred pointed at a small Boeing plane still docked at the loading station. Russia stepped on the gas, pulling the cart up beside the plane.

"Okay get on quickly da" Russia rushed everyone to get on the plane, as he himself supported China. Italy ran up the steps and opened the door. In front of Italy were the American pilots.

"There you are" the first pilot sighed. "Control tower just told us to expect you"

"Ne, Got anything to support a medical bed" Italy asked the pilots while he stepped inside the plane.

"Um" the second pilot looked behind him. "Not really, but we do have some straps to tie it down with"

"Do it" Romano said stepping onto the plane, France right behind him.

Germany with Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred holding Japan's bed lifted him carefully up the steps. As Germany, and Arthur reached the top, they set the bed down on its collapsible wheels, and then they turned and brought the bed further to the back of the plane. Matthew and Alfred at the opposite end. Russia, and China followed by Switzerland boarded the plane.

"Alright let's go" Alfred yelled to the two American pilots at the front.

"Roger that" both of them said, and they went to the cockpit.

Arthur and Germany collapsed the wheels on Japan's bed, and took the straps that the pilots gave them, and securely strapped the bed in place. Once they were done, Germany, and Arthur left to give China his moment with Japan. China kneeled down by his brother's side, his right hand holding his deceased brother's cheek, continuing to sob uncontrollably. China couldn't bare it anymore he leaned over and hugged Japan, refusing to let go. China didn't even notice the plane lurching forward, as it made its way towards a runway.

**Back with the pursuers.**

CRASH! A black car burst through the wooden fence separating an unpaved road from the loading docks of the terminal. Several cars followed suit and raced down the docks as they looked for the group. A car stopped as he saw a few men who seemed to be luggage couriers and a driver.

"Where did those men go? The ones flying that chopper" the driver pointed to the CH-47 chopper.

"That way" the man said as he pointed down the docks. The driver of the black car closed his window and raced off with several other cars behind the first.

The cars sped past several docks when a passenger in the first car pointed. "There's the American plane". The car swerved and raced down the run way, chasing the plane entering a runway, preparing to take off.

"Stop That Plane!" the driver yelled at a man in the back. The man in the back opened the sun roof, and picked up a large cylinder object, as the man rose up through the sun roof, he placed the rocket launcher over his shoulder, RPG in place. Taking carful aim, the man aimed for the belly of the American jet, as the jet stopped to reeve up its engines, the shooter pulled the trigger. The RPG soared, it found its mark right were the man wanted it.

"Activating override" a second man in the back turned on a laptop and began activating a program. "Shut down" And as he said that the plane's engines died down.

"Go" the man in the first car said over a radio. And all the cars stopped racing towards the plane, and with a folding ladder, they climbed up to the door. Men pointing their guns at the windows making sure that the men inside didn't try to shoot through the windows. As the first attacker reached the door, wrenching it open, he jumped inside, pulling his rifle out and began yelling as he rushed into the plane. A few more jumped in taking different jobs, one went for the cockpit, and the rest turned to the back of the plane, where the passengers sit. Three guards had rushed the back of the plane, aiming their guns at...Nothing. There was no one in the passengers section of the plane, another attacker just emerged from the cockpit, looking confused.

"Nothing" the man said as he and the others went to the very back of the plane. They opened doors, lavatory rooms, even inspected the baggage hold of the plane, there was no one on the plane.

"What's going on here?" Another attacker scratched his head as he went back to the opening in the side.

"Nothing" A man yelled to the others. The men outside looked confused, if they weren't in this plane, then which plane did they get onto. The attackers looked around there were a few planes taking off, and a few more landing, but none of the planes stuck out as in a rush like this plane was. They had been fooled.

**One minute earlier On the real plane**

"_Air Canada, you are cleared for takeoff_" the air traffic controllerspoke over the radio.

"Thank-you Air traffic control, Air Canada flight 347 taking off" a Canadian pilot said as he sent the plane down the run way. Two American pilots sitting behind them monitoring instruments and guidance systems.

"I can't believe you thought that up on the spot" Arthur pat Alfred on the back, as the group sat in the lobby of the plane. They left China and Japan in the passenger section, leaving him and his brother alone. For the first time everyone could remember Russia held a sad expression on his face, none of the others were surprised he actually could feel sadness, but they didn't say anything about it. They tried to not listen to China's sobbing as they tried to discuss where they were going to go now.

China rested his head on Japan's shoulder, both of China's hands holding Japan's right hand. China couldn't stop, his last brother taken away from him, and there wasn't a thing he could do, no strength in fighting or medicine could bring him back.

"Don't leave brother" China pleaded not removing his head from Japan's shoulder. "Please come back". China's pleas was being heard by the other nations, who couldn't think of anything to say, they succeeded in saving China, but Japan was too weak to survive the getaway. Alfred couldn't help but shed a few tears of his own, he was supposed to be the hero, and his flying is what did Japan in. "Don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone" China continued to sob. "Don't go where I can't find you, don't go where I can't be with you".

"_I have no regrets" Japan spoke to himself, holding his knees to his chest as he watched his body now continue to dissipate. "This is what I deserve" _

"_Don't go__" Japan heard a small inaudible echo, looking around Japan looked for the source of the sound. Not being able to find a source Japan looked at his left hand as he saw it completely disappear. "__Don't go where I can't follow__" Japan heard the echo again, standing while he still had legs to stand on, Japan looked around again._

"_Who's there?" Japan called, receiving no answer._

"_Please don't go where I can't be with you__" Japan was able to hear the voice a little better, but still couldn't hear what it was saying._

"_Japan" Japan wheeled around to see Taiwan, Korea, Thailand, Vietnam, and Hong Kong standing in front of him. "Help us Japan"_

"_Taiwan? What's going on, are you dead too?" Japan asked fearfully_

"_No brother" Taiwan walked up to Japan and placed a soft hand on his cheek. "We are not dead"_

"_Then what are you doing here?" Japan asked placing his right hand on Taiwan's his left arm now completely gone. His right leg began to disappear, but Japan felt completely stable. "And why are you here?"_

"_You remember what happened right?" Hong Kong stepped forward._

"_I remember being shot, and that we were fighting, but that's all I remember" Japan answered._

"_We didn't get away" Korea pouted. Japan just looked confused. "We were taken by those thugs, you and China are the only ones that got away"._

"_Well China's the only one left, I'm dead" Japan looked at the ground. "So why are you coming to me?"_

"_We need you brother" Taiwan said she herself began to quickly dissipate._

"_Come back and help us" Thailand smiled._

"_Please help brother" Vietnam pleaded and everyone of them disappeared._

"_Help brother?" Japan's right arm dropped after Taiwan disappeared. "He wouldn't want me back, I attacked him, and I gave him that huge scar. He'll do it without me, he'll do it without a backstabber like me" Japan went back down onto his knees._

"_You need to forgive yourself Japan" Japan looked up hearing the familiar voice of Arthur, but didn't see him. "They are waiting for you Japan, go back to them" Japan didn't move hearing Arthur's voice._

"_Why? Why would they want me back?" Japan felt tears flowing in his eyes._

"_You are family, and that's what family does" Japan looked as he saw Arthur playfully tackle Alfred, Matthew, and Francis standing in the background laughing. "Your family needs you"_

"_Family?" Japan asked himself._

"_They have forgiven you" Japan looked behind him to see Germany. "They have forgiven you Japan, you need to just forgive yourself" Germany dissipated._

"_Ne, we are your family too Japan" Japan turned back around to see Italy and Romano before they too dissipated._

"_Don't go" Japan saw a form of China form in front of him, crying uncontrollably, on his knees China supported himself with one hand, the other covering his face. "Don't go where I can't follow, don't go where I can't find you" China's sobbing wretched at Japan's heart._

"_But I'm dead, I'm no help, and I can't go back" Japan looked at the ground._

"_I can't do this alone" Japan looked up continuing to see and hear China cry, each second passing tore at Japan's heart even further. "I can't do this without you Japan"_

_Japan felt a tear drop from his eye, "But I betrayed you" Japan's right heart clenched his left chest, his heart felt like cracking._

"_I've forgiven you brother" Japan looked up. "I had always forgiven you, I just want you back brother, please don't go" Japan, couldn't take it anymore he crawled towards China, and wrapped his arms around his older brother._

"_You won't be alone brother" Japan wept as he held his grieving brother in his arms. "You won't be alone" Japan closed his eyes as he felt himself drift away. "Please Kami, don't let my brother be alone"_

"_Come back brother" China cried._

"Come back brother" China cried not having let go of Japan's hand, the heart monitor still giving the signal of flat lining. China's body trembled with the anguish, as he continued to weep over his dead brother.

The others came out of the lobby in the back, and surrounded China and Japan, not uttering a word, they just watched and mourned with China.

China settled his crying as he lifted his head from Japan's shoulder. "Goodbye Kiku" China grieved as he let his left hand leave his brother's hand and it settled over Japan's eyes. "Huh!" China felt something odd in his right hand, he looked at his hand and saw that it was being squeezed. China looked longer before he felt Japan's hand squeeze tighter around China's right hand. China looked on in shock and confusion, his sobbing had come to a full stop at this point. The others noticed China's expression and turned their gaze to the heart monitor.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...beep,beep...beep,beep...beep,beep.

"What!?" Alfred stood up realizing that Japan's heart monitor indicated that it was beating.

"Is he?" Matthew stood along with the others looking at Japan.

China didn't take his eyes off Japan, Japan's right hand continued to squeeze China's, and China saw out of the corner of his eye, Japan's eyes twitch. China squeezed his hand in excitement as he watched Japan's eyes flicker open, Japan finally opened his eyes all the way, taking a second to look around Japan's eyes landed on China. China watched as Japan weakly smiled, China couldn't help but return the smile.

"Y-you called...me" Japan said weakly. China couldn't stop himself, he let go of Japan's hand, and hugged Japan, leaking tears of joy.

"I did brother...I did" China couldn't stop, Japan returned the hug, and the others began cheering.

"He's alive" Alfred hugged Matthew.

"I can't believe it did he kick start himself through sheer will?" Arthur stood there in awe.

"Amazing thing the human spirit da" Russia just smiled.

"Welcome back Japan" Germany said.

"Welcome back" the others chanted. Japan looked at them, his smile growing even bigger, China's tears soaking Japan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry China" Japan said. China let go and looked Japan in the eye.

"How many times to I have to tell you Kiku...Call me Yao" China returned to hugging Japan.

"Thank-you Yao" Japan returned the hug.

**Aurthor's notes: I almost cried writing that, I couldn't seem to make it as nice as I had wanted it, but I like how it turned out, If anyone wants to tell me their opinion on this, and on which country they should take refuge in, feel free, I won't be taking vote, because most people who read this are from the U.S so some favouritism will be likely. Please review.**


	8. How are they?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot (But if I did that would be sweet).

Author's Notes: I read the reviews that suggested places to take refuge, well I finally decided on (read to find out).

Chapter 8

How Are They?

**1 year after escape from Hong Kong.**

"Augh" Matthew let out a huge sigh, as he woke up Russia standing right over him. Matthew felt slightly disturbed. "You were watching me sleep, that's disturbing even for you Russia"

"I just like getting in your face da" Russia smiled, Matthew pushed him away.

"When did you get back?" Matthew pulled himself off a small makeshift hammock.

"Just now" Ivan turned and left for a small table in the middle of the room. Matthew however looked around reminding himself he wasn't in a room, or in a building, he was inside a large cave. After the group escaped from Hong Kong they had to decide where they were going to hide everyone, after they landed in Vancouver.

"Is Alfred going to meet with us later?" Matthew asked putting on his boots, and grabbed his jacket.

"Yes, he also told me that his decoy was raided in California da" Russia pulled out a little box, inside held food, snacks, energy foods, and Matthew's favourite trail mix.

"Man, how those conspirators find a way inside the country is beyond me" Matthew stood up, and walked over to the table Russia was currently sitting at.

"I guess it is good we didn't hide in Russia" Russia opened a bag of pretzels. "Who knows how many conspirators would have gotten through my borders". After escaping Hong Kong, it didn't take long for news to get around that China was having troubles with coalition forces trying to usurp control over the country, the military are fighting back, but as all military vs. guerrilla warfare, the military is having a hard time stopping it. Similar problems arose in Japan, but not to the same scale as China. China, and Japan weren't hiding with Matthew and Russia, Matthew and Russia were decoys to avert the focus of the undercover conspirators. The two of them just finished seven months of decoying, and to say the least, Matthew, and Russia were getting sick of hiding. However they weren't going to hide any further, their purpose for decoying was to draw attention away from China's, and Japan's position until Japan recovered from his wound, and his body fully stabilized. Switzerland, Arthur, Francis, Italy, Romano, Germany, and Russia, briefly returned to their countries, and then they quickly returned to North America to help Matthew, and Alfred. Alfred's decoy was already uncovered, Arthur, and Francis are with China, and Japan, Russia's was uncovered a month ago, but he already was planning to go and hide with Matthew, Matthew guessed that Ivan just wanted to disturb him.

"Good to hear that Japan's back to full health" Matthew opened a back of trail mix.

"Yeah, we almost lost him a year ago" Russia found himself getting sick of pretzels and dug through the rucksack to find something else to eat.

"I can still remember what China's and Japan's first expression was when they woke up to their first hideout" Matthew laughed at remembering what they said. China, and Japan were tired from the events during the escape and Japan's revival. Falling asleep, the two of them slept for a couple of days, no one complained as they decided to hide them while they were sleeping.

_FLASHBACK_

_China groaned rubbing his head, stirring he sat up only to have a large fleece blanket fall off of him. Looking beside him China found Japan still asleep; growing curious about their surroundings China stood and began exploring. It wasn't until China found a cheap makeshift wooden door and felt a cool breeze flowing through the cracks, opening the door China stepped through and found Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, and Francis standing in a circle talking to each other, seconds latter China wrapped his arms around his body freezing cold._

"_Ah, your awake" Alfred announced to the others, the others turned to see China, only to giggle at his shivering form._

"_It is cold around here" Matthew took off his winter jacket, and wrapped it around China, Matthew's body heat still inside the jacket warmed China up quickly._

"_Ah, it's cold aru" China looked around, and behind everyone saw an exit, he jogged towards the exit, the others close behind him._

"_Wait China!" Arthur cried trying to stop China from getting to the end. Unfortunately China did, and what he saw shocked him. He was standing at the entrance to a large cave, and beyond the cave was a huge mountain range, covered in nothing but snow, and blowing winds. China now freezing again turned to the others and held a huge expression of shock on his face._

"_WHERE IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL ARE WE ARU?" China yelled, shivering again._

"_Welcome to Alaska" Alfred saluted wearing a big grin. China looked horrified._

"_ARE YOU KIDDING!?" China screamed. "EVEN NORTHERN RUSSIA IS MORE HABITABLE THAN THIS PLACE!"_

_Alfred looked slightly offended, Alaska is a great place to live, but honestly though the American was expecting it. Alfred explained on how this was a temporary hiding place, where the eyes of the public wouldn't be able to see them. They would be moved when Russia, Italy, Romano, Germany, and Switzerland got back, and after they got word from other countries. After Russia, Italy, Romano, Germany, and Switzerland arrived in North America they moved China, and Japan to their new location, and the others began their decoy movements._

**Return to the present time**

"Remember when we were moving China, and Japan, and Alfred did something interesting da" Russia leaned back in his chair. Matthew too remembered what happened very well.

_FLASHBACK_

_Russia, Italy, Romano, Germany, and Switzerland had arrived in Alaska, they met up with the group, managing to keep China and Japan out of sight, they arrived at a small airport in the country. Alfred ordered a personal aircraft to take them to another location, where Arthur, and Francis under disguise would hop from different terminals, and areas to their final hiding location. Russia was talking about their arrival at the airport, in Alaska, finally dressing China warm enough to comfortably brave the cold, and Japan being strong enough to travel on his own. They arrived at the airport, and Arthur was getting that feeling again, they entered a small building were the pilot was waiting for them. After speaking with the pilot, and discussing the travel pay, and route, the group left the building and onto the tarmac where a small Lear Jet was waiting for them. Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that, like back at the hospital that there was something to worry about, as they loaded all of the luggage that China, and Japan were going to need._

_SSCCRREEEECCHH!_

_The group turned to see a small car swerve onto the opposite end of the tarmac, and aimed straight for the Lear Jet. The group saw this car speed towards the jet, Russia looked for something to throw, China, and Japan were rushed onto the plane, by Arthur, Francis, and the pilot. The group desperately looked for a solution to stop the car, however Alfred just stepped in the way, curious the group turned to see what he was doing. As he stood there, the group saw something strange about Alfred, his eyes were glowing red, it was a fait glow, but the group stared in interest as Alfred braced himself for the oncoming car. As the car drew closer, Alfred's eyes glowed more intensely, then thick black lines drew a pattern that looked like wings under each of Alfred's eyes. The plane's engines roared to life, as the pilot desperately attempted to get the plane moving and out of the way, but however the group knew that the plane wouldn't move in time. Matthew however wasn't convinced about his brother's actions._

"_ALFRED GET OUT OF THERE, ARE YOU CRAZY YOU'LL BE KILLED!" Matthew cried. However Matthew's fears were unfounded when the car hit Alfred._

_Alfred stretched out his arms where they would land on the bumper of the car, Alfred didn't flinch as the car drew closer. Matthew was held back from pushing his brother out of the way by Ivan, Switzerland raised a rifle, and fired once into the car's windshield, but to their shock, the bullet bounced right off, the glass was bulletproof. Matthew closed his eyes, as the car smashed into Alfred._

_CRUNCH!_

_Matthew opened his eyes, and saw something that shocked him and everyone else, Alfred stood his ground, his hands grabbing the bumper of the car. Beyond them is what astonished them, the car stopped dead in its tracks, half the front hood of the car caved in, the driver inside hit his head on the steering wheel and was unconscious. Everyone's jaw dropped, Alfred however wasn't done, he repositioned his stance, and with little resistance lifted the car onto its rear end. With one final push, Alfred threw the car onto its roof, Russia looked awestruck, Germany's jaw was on the ground, Italy and Romano were clapping, Switzerland just stared wide eyed, and Matthew was speechless. No matter how unnaturally strong his brother was, he wasn't superhuman, and definitely wasn't capable of stopping a car without taking damage._

"_What was that?" Matthew was the first to recover._

"_I have no idea" Alfred looked at his hands almost as surprised as the rest of the group._

_The group were brought back to reality when they heard the jet engines roar, pushing the small jet forward. Quickly jogging out of the way the jet pushed forward towards the runway. And without incident, the jet took off heading South East._

**Back to real time**

"Yeah, that was a real wakeup call" Matthew set down the trail mix, and propped his elbows onto the table. "I can't forget how you throttled that driver" Matthew recalled after the plane had left, Russia had walked up to the car, and pried the driver out, it wasn't until after they found that he was a conspirator that Russia throttled him. That was a warning to Alfred, that his borders had been breached, and Matthew's was also probably breached as well.

"That man would never look at a faucet the same way again da" Russia smiled. Matthew knew he quickly needed to change the subject, or he would be dealing with a Russia that he wasn't in the mood to put up with.

"Where do you keep that pipe anyway?" Matthew asked, never remembering Russia ever having on his person while traveling.

"Oh, I just keep it in my b-

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYMORE" Matthew cried.

"Bottom pocket" Russia quietly finished revealing a large pocket on the inside of his long coat.

"Oh" Matthew looked away embarrassed.

"Looks like we have company da" Russia pointed towards the entrance of the cave. Matthew observed three men dressed in heavy clothing an assault rifle in each mans arm.

"Good company I hope" Matthew sat up looking at the three men, the centre man stepped forward, pointing his rifle at Matthew, and Russia.

"Where's China, and Japan?" the man asked not taking his eyes of the two nations.

Matthew wasn't disturbed that he was unarmed, and staring down the barrel of a loaded rifle. "I don't know" Matthew raised his hands in the air. Matthew knew where they were, but wasn't interested in spilling the location.

"DON'T LIE!" the man yelled. "This is the second location we've tracked down where you were hiding, now, WHERE ARE THEY!" the man yelled.

"Should we tell him?" Russia turned his smiling face to Matthew.

"I don't know maybe we shouldn't" Matthew caught onto Russia's little mind game.

"Ah, but they look ready to shoot us da" Russia still held that same carefree smile on his face.

"Ah, you're right, maybe we should eh" Matthew and Russia stood, the gunmen looked both excited and confused. Matthew however as he stood, stomped on a small switch he had planted in strategic locations around the cave.

Boom! RUMBLE!

A small boom was heard, and then the whole cave shook momentarily, the gunmen lost their balance, and their aim on the two nations wavered. Matthew took this chance and stomped on a second switch, and a second later, thick grey smoke filled the cave.

"This way" Matthew grabbed Russia's wrist and ran off in the opposite direction. Matthew had gone over this plan with Russia before, but couldn't trust Russia to go through with it, Russia probably being more interested in assaulting the three men rather than run.

"Ah, you couldn't let me take them on da" Russia sighed as both he and Matthew ran further back in the cave.

'I knew it' Matthew thought. He stopped as the two of them came across a small entrance, only large enough for the two men to squeeze through. Matthew and Russia slipped through the hole, and turned around. In front of them both was a very steep slope down a large mountain, strong wind and snow blew in their faces, Matthew turned to the right, and ushered Russia to follow him. "Here they are" Matthew stepped up to a large pine tree, and beside the tree were two long decorated boards. Matthew grabbed a board and wiped the snow off of it, revealing a rather nice snow board. He originally had one, but with Russia's arrival got a second one. "Ready Russia!?"

"I told you already, were friends now, call me Ivan da" Russia smiled, picking up his board.

"Alright" Matthew smiled. "Ready Ivan?"

Russia set down the board, and locked his left foot into the straps. "Ready when you are da" Russia smiled.

"Let's go" Matthew smiled back. And both men kicked off the ground sending themselves down the slope.

Matthew is an experienced snowboarder, he expertly swerved around trees and rocks, jumping off a few naturally made ramps, and performed a few flips off them. Matthew looked back momentarily to see Ivan jumping off the same ramp he just went off. 'Not bad' Matthew thought, slowing himself down to let Ivan catch up. "Not Bad Ivan, Where Did You Learn?" Matthew asked.

"I Learned Of The Sport From You Of Course" Ivan smirked. "I Decided To Learn When I Figured That I Could Use It To Out Run General Winter!" Ivan replied. Matthew laughed returning his attention to the slope in front of him.

"360!" Matthew yelled jumping of another natural ramp.

"Oh yeah" Ivan challenged, he too jumped off a ramp. "Back Scratcher!"

Matthew and Ivan continued performing tricks off any ramps they could find the rest of the way down the slope.

"There's Alfred!" Matthew called eyeing a road a distance from the bottom of the mountain. Alfred indeed at the bottom of the slope, standing by a large silver truck, spotting them boarding down the mountain he waved.

"HEY BRO!" Matthew called, as he and Ivan reached the bottom of the slope.

"Hey guys" Alfred replied as his brother and eternal rival walked up to him. "I see you guys got discovered too"

"Yeah, luckily there were only three of them" Matthew said taking his foot out of the strap that held his foot to the board.

"Yeah, and it looks like they found you" Alfred pointed back up the slope, Ivan and Matthew turned to see three figures boarding down the slope.

"So they have, hey bro, can I borrow your gun?" Matthew turned to Alfred.

"Sure" Alfred pulled a hand gun from his belt, and tossed it to Matthew.

"How about this" Matthew turned and aimed the gun directly at the three pursuers. Matthew swore that time was slowing down for him as he watched the three pursuers get closer, lining up his sights with the barrel of the gun Matthew took aim.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Matthew let out four shots, Alfred and Ivan watched as they saw the three men get hit, and the three men toppled sliding the rest of the way down the slope on either their backs or their stomachs. Matthew turned back around his eyes glowing a faint red, and black lines shaping a type of wing lined Matthew's eyes and cheeks.

"That'll leave a stain" Matthew smiled menacingly, and turned to look at Alfred and Ivan who both looked slightly surprised. "That didn't sound like me." Matthew put a hand loosely over his mouth, Alfred walked up to him.

"You've been spending too much time with Ivan" Alfred patted Matthew on the head. "Looks like you activated it as well" Alfred said pointing his fingers at his own eyes.

Matthew placed a hand over his eyes, and on his cheek as well, then remembered how Alfred's eyes lit up as well. "I did?" Matthew asked, his eyes turned back to normal, and the markings on his cheeks dissipated.

"Yup" Alfred turned back to the truck behind him. Matthew and Ivan picked up their boards, and trotted after Alfred.

"So are the others already there?" Matthew asked, Alfred opened the door to the driver's seat of the truck.

"Yup" Alfred answered pulled a key from his pocket, and stepped inside the driver's seat of the truck. "They're all waiting for us at the rendezvous point"

"How's China and Japan da?" Ivan asked getting in the back seat with Matthew.

"Japan's fully recovered" Alfred answered. "I just got the message from Arthur, he's ready to go"

"Francis is still alive I hope?" Matthew asked.

"Yup, but didn't get away without a scratch" Alfred sniggered. "Apparently China and Japan turned Francis into their little practice doll every time he called them little"

Matthew and Ivan laughed, Alfred turned the ignition, set the car in gear, and off they went.

"So how were the Rockies?" Alfred asked.

"A nice change of pace" Matthew answered.

"It was a little nice to be in cold area, and not have General Winter attack me da" Ivan continued to smile.

"Glad to hear" Alfred began. "Because after we meet with China, and Japan we are going to return to urban areas until we can get back into Asia, and get their family back"

"Can we start with Florida da?" Ivan asked.

"Sure, I know you wanted to spend some time in a warmer climate" Alfred approved holding a thumbs up to Ivan.

"Finally a nice warm field da" Ivan laid back in his seat imagining himself lying in a field full of flowers.

"Belarus will be there too" Alfred sniggered.

"What!?" Ivan's face turned a slight shade of blue horrified to hear this.

"Don't worry, Belarus won't be there, she's currently working with Ukraine to try and keep your country together while you were gone" Alfred continued to snigger at seeing Ivan's horrified face. "But Austria, Sweden, and Lithuania are going to be there as well"

"What are they going to be there for eh?" Matthew asked leaning forward to hear Alfred better.

"They are going to give us any information they can give us about the conspirators" Alfred answered. "While we've been distracting them they've been looking into the conspirators and their ideals. Apparently Austria came across information about a man called Master Komar"

"Master Komar?" Matthew and Russia asked in unison.

"Yes, apparently he's the leader of these conspirators, and rumour has it he's into magic" Alfred explained as he drove. The truck had just cleared the Rocky Mountain range and was now passing by large grassy fields.

"Anything else?" Ivan asked turning his head to look at the scenery.

"We did confirm that he's the one responsible for attacking China's and Japan's family, but however his location, and intentions are still unknown" Alfred answered.

"What about Hong Kong and the others?" Matthew asked.

"We suspect that they're with Komar, but we don't know that for certain" Alfred slowed the car down as they came beside a large plain. "There they are" Alfred pointed to a Lear Jet, much like the one China, and Japan took off on, but this one is much larger.

"Wow, you don't spare any luxury for traveling do you" Matthew mused.

"You know me bro, I can't do anything without luxury being included in the description" Alfred posed a victory symbol with his left index and middle finger.

"Hey guys" the group turned to see Germany, Italy, Romano, and Switzerland walk up to them.

"Hey, how have ya been?" Matthew asked grabbing Germany's hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"Would have been better had we not been posing a decoy's" Germany sighed pointing to Italy and Romano.

"Must have been rough" Matthew giggled imagining how Germany managed to put up with Italy's antics, and Romano's constant pestering.

"You have no idea" Germany sighed. "Oh me and Italy also activated that super human thing, you remember?"

"Oh, really? So did I" Matthew smiled as he and Germany turned heading towards the plane.

"Ne ne Alfred, did you hear? I also made my eyes glow too" Alfred sighed Italy jumping up and down in front of him was getting annoying.

"Kolkolkolkol" Ivan chanted he too started getting annoyed by Italy.

"That's enough Feliciano" Romano grabbed Italy and pulled him away.

'Finally' Alfred thought.

'Darn, a few seconds longer and I would have beaten him' Ivan thought.

"You all ready to go?" Switzerland asked keeping his cool, level atmosphere at all times.

"Yup" Alfred answered. "Let's go"

The group boarded the plane, and the pilots activated the engines to the plane. The inside of the plane was absolute luxury; it had three rooms, a travel room where they could stay during takeoff or landing. The second room was a lounge, sporting tan leather seats and couches, plenty of room to rest, and the seats were fixed in place allowing them to even sit in those seats while taking off or landing. In the centre of the room was a large wooden table where passengers could play games, or talk business if they needed. The third room was a kitchen with a lavatory at the end. Everyone sat around a large table in the passenger section of the plane, and began discussing what they were going to do. But before that Alfred pulled out a deck of cards, and the group began playing Texas Hold'em.

"How long until we reach our destination?" Germany asked throwing a couple of green chips into the centre.

"Ten hours, give or take" Alfred answered. "Raise one" Alfred threw a third green chip into the centre.

"It'll be morning by the time we get there huh?" Switzerland looked at his cards in deep thought. The plane lurched forward signalling the beginning of the trip.

"Hold on to the chips as we take off" Alfred reached his hands forward placing some weight to the poker chips as the plane sped up. Others reached out to help secure the chips as the plane began to incline and ascend into the air. The table was made out of Oak, and the ends of the tables had little circular slots in them where their chips were being held, with a flap that folded over it to allow little interference with different businesses. The group removed their hands as the plane levelled off in the air.

"So any new news from Aisa?" Germany asked watching Alfred place his bet in.

"No, nothing really new" Alfred answered.

"I guess that means that Hong Kong and the others haven't given in" Ivan tossed a couple of chips into the centre.

"It does, but it has been a year, who knows how much longer they can last, whatever is happening to them" Switzerland sighed. "I fold"

**Eleven hours later**

The meeting room where the seven nations were playing poker was pitch black, all of them having gone to sleep getting some well deserved rest after all their running around.

"Alright were here" Alfred flipped a switch and dim lights slowly lit the room.

"Uh" couldn't we take a detour and get another hour rest Romano asked covering his eyes trying to block out the light.

"Nope, we've got to go" Germany said. Germany smirked evilly and quickly shoved Romano off the chair he was resting in.

"OW!" Romano cried having landed on his head.

"Come on let's go" Germany and the others got their coats or anything they brought with them, and then they went into the travel room where they sat down and buckled themselves in.

"Here we go" Alfred said, as the whole group finally buckled in.

"_Attention everyone_" the captain began over the intercom. "_This is your captain speaking, we are about to land shortly, please brace yourselves for a rough landing, we are going to be landing on a makeshift landing pad so please brace_" the captain turned off the intercom, and the group bent forward covering their heads with their arms.

SSCCHHLLOOOOOMMMM!

The sound of the plane landing on a rough surface echoed through the mediocre sized jet as it touched down.

"Great we're here" Alfred announced quickly sitting up and unbuckled himself.

After everyone was unbuckled they walked to the front of the plane, and through the door, outside just a short ways away an elevator stood waiting for them. The group climbed into the elevator, and Alfred pressed the Main Floor button. The walls of the elevator were made of glass, allowing the passengers to see outside as the elevator climbed higher. The group witnessed a vast ocean spread out before them past the runway their jet landed on, the scent of salt water reached their noses. Finally the elevator reached the top floor, and the group exited the elevator and found themselves on a huge concrete platform. A man dressed in a navy uniform much similar to England's approached them and greeted them.

"America, Canada, Russia, Switzerland, North and South Italy, and Germany" the man nodded to each person as he addressed them. "Welcome to Sealand"

"Thank-you officer" Alfred replied. "I'm sure you know why we're here, where are China, Japan, and Arthur, and Francis?"

"They're over there" the officer pointed to a group of four individuals talking to each other by a large concrete structure similar to a bunker at the far end of the platform.

"Thanks" Alfred patted the officer on the shoulder, he and the group turned and walked towards the group of four individuals.

"HEY! CHINA, JAPAN, ARTHUR, FRANCIS!" Alfred yelled catching the attention of the four figures who were talking by the bunker. The four figures turned their heads and saw a couple Asian men wave and trot towards them.

"Hey guys" Alfred greeted as China and the others closed the distance between each group. "Good to see you back on your feet Japan" Germany walked up and gave his friend a hug after not seeing him for over half a year, and half a year ago Japan couldn't support himself properly.

"Good to see you well Germany-san" Kiku greeted his friend, after letting go Italy ran up and hugged Japan as well.

"Hey China" Ivan walked up and gave his old ally a hug as well.

"Hey Russia" China returned the hug.

"Good to see your all well" Alfred stepped forward. "It's been too long"

"Too long indeed" Arthur and Francis walked over to Alfred and Matthew greeting them with hugs as well.

"Are Lithuania, Sweden, and Austria here yet?" Matthew asked Francis.

"Ah, they are not" Francis answered sticking his signature rose in his mouth.

"They'll be here soon" Arthur added. "We can wait for them inside" And the group after finishing all their greetings after not seeing each other for over half a year turned and made their way inside the bunker.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location**

_Drip, drip, drip, drip_

The faint sound of water dripping echoed through a stone corridor, florescent lights lighting the seemingly endless halls, guards posted every now and then at entrances and exits. At the end of the halls, a figure sat on the stone ground, his clothing tattered and dirty, his white and blue robe stained with a few specks of dirt, mud, and blood. His hands, and ankles shackled with steel cuffs and chains, others both male and female sitting next to him were in the same condition. Korea slowly lifted his head and stared down the seemingly endless aisles as guards constantly moved around patrolling the area.

"Where are you China? Japan?" Korea whispered not willing to let his spirit be broken after he was taken from home, and refusing to let his country yield to this force that had taken them hostage.

"Please come soon" A girl next to Korea whispered, her pink dress also dirty, and tattered. Taiwan let a couple tears fall from her eyes as she thought about Yao and Kiku. "Please be alright"

The others huddled together to comfort each other as they tried to drift off to sleep, a year of punishment, brutality, and misery not enough to dampen their spirits, and their hope for their brethren to come with their allies, and rescue them.

"Help us brothers" Hong Kong whispered wrapping his arms around Thailand, and Vietnam as they drifted off into sleep finding enough comfort within each others arms to soften their spirits in the darkest days of their lives.

Author's notes: I decided on having China and Japan move between multiple locations, and having Japan's injury take a year to fully heal made the story seem more realistic to me, as in some animes and stories the main character heals after a month, or a week. I don't think Sealand has a runway, or the ability to make an airport, but bare with me, this is a fictional story, and I needed to make this a guessing game as you read this. I've got a question, and I'm willing to take vote on this. Do you want Sealand, Sweden, Finland, Austria, Belarus, Ukraine, Hungary, and maybe Lichtenstein to participate more in the story. Like I said I am taking vote on this, and I would like to see a fair amount of people tell me what they want. Just message me on my account, as to what countries you would like to see, and if you would like, tell me why.

Please Review


	9. Return to China

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot

Author's Notes: I had to take a while to think of how to write this chapter, as I didn't get much reviews for my last chapter. I didn't want to have Japan heal from a near fatal wound in a week like they do in the anime, I'm a little too realistic sometimes. Anyway, in this chapter your going to meet the leader of the conspirators Master Komar.

Chapter 9

Master Komar

CLANG!

Yon Soo turned to the hallway as he heard a heavy metal door close, the sound all too familiar to everyone of them, every time they've been taken to be beaten, or tortured in attempts to make them surrender themselves. Their arms, and legs were shackled, preventing them from having the ability to move too much, and incapable of fighting, Yon Soo felt helpless, and pathetic. However Yon Soo would always return to the time when he last talked with Japan when Japan mentioned that breaking his spirit was next to impossible. Yon Soo detached himself from the others still huddling for comfort from the cold of the dark cell. Yon Soo stood presenting himself to be the first taken to what he suspects another torture session. A guard followed by several others entering the cell. Yon Soo stepped in the way and in front of the guards.

"You're all coming" the man said pointing at them all. Korea was officially confused, they never took them all together at the same time before, Korea however didn't know what to make of the situation. "Either you get them up or we will" the man warned Korea, Korea more preferring to be the one who woke them up rather than the rude beating went and began nudging the others awake.

"Come on guys" Korea said as Thailand and Vietnam woke.

"What's going on?" Thailand asked.

"No idea, apparently they're taking all of us at the same time" Korea explained.

"Can't they wait five more minutes" Taiwan waved her hand trying to dismiss the guards.

"No" the guard said harshly.

"Fine" Taiwan stood up, Hong Kong also stood.

"This way" the guard lead the way through the hallways. The five Asian nations followed the guards without a word, not interested in talking to the guards out of curiosity. They continued down the halls but the route seemed to be slightly different, the halls were no longer stone, but they seemed to be wood, as they continued further the wooden walls began showing more signs of quality craftsmanship. "Move it" the guard said roughly shoving the five Asians forward, they came up to a large wooden door, a guard approached the door and opened it.

"Ah, they're all here" a voice echoed through the room beyond the door. "Well come in"

"You heard him" a guard from behind shoved the group through the door, forcing all of them to topple over top one another. The group quickly untangled themselves to stand up straight, Korea took a quick look around, they were standing in a huge room, large stone pillars decorated with red banners. The floor decorated with red carpet, the entire room seemed to be divided into four sections, the pillars outlining the four sections, and in the center of these sections was a large chair, but however the back of the chair was facing the group so they couldn't see anyone sitting in it.

"Welcome" a voice echoed again in the room, Korea and the others stood on alert, but with their limbs shackled they knew they couldn't do anything to anyone. "I see you are all still in one piece" the group focused their attention on the chair in the center of the room, which remained unmoving.

"How about, who are you?" Korea tried to make the person show himself, wanting to see the face of the man who probably ordered their capture.

"You want to look at me face to face I see" the man answered. "Very well then" the chair they were focusing on began turning around.

The group watched as the chair's front turned to face them, in the seat of the chair sat a man. The man looked to be sixty years old, Asian, long white hair covering his head, green eyes glared at them menacingly, a long narrow mouth curved into a smile that seemed to speak volumes of sick pleasure. No matter how old the man was he didn't show it physically, his body was a perfectly built as if he were twenty, a long red robe hung from his shoulders, a large red military jacket, and pants both streamed his figure showing off his physical strength. "I assume you would like to know my name as well?" the man asked still holding that same smile.

"Yes" Korea didn't let the man's intimidating atmosphere get to him.

"They call me Master Komar" the man answered. "I am the one who ordered your capture"

"And why did you want us?" Taiwan asked

"I want your countries" Komar answered. "I want to unite the Asian countries, and then move onto my ultimate goal"

"Which would be what?" Thailand asked.

"To be immortal" Komar answered. "I want to live forever, as the greatest leader the world will ever know"

"Idiot" Korea insulted. Komar looked annoyed. "You don't need us to be immortal, so why are you trying to rule Asia?" Korea asked.

"Because you all have something I need" Komar sat up straight.

"Stop being cryptic, what is it you want from us?" Korea demanded.

"Your anger" a new voice echoed throught the room, the group watched a new person emerge from behind Komar. The new arrival was wearing a Korean military uniform, but it was red, the man's face was covered by a military cap, the man lifted his head to reveal his face, the group stared horrified as the man looked exactly like Korea.

"Yon Soo this can't be right, that guy looks exactly like you" Taiwan said looking just as shocked as everyone else. Korea however already knew what was going on.

"I wondered where you went off to North Korea" Korea announced.

"Yes, I did disappear, but however I'm not North Korea" the man said. Korea looked confused. "To be more specific I'm a part of North Korea. To get even more specific, I'm his anger"

"What are you talking about?" Yon Soo asked looking shocked.

"Master Komar has the ability to give your hate and anger a physical form, which is what I am" the man said.

"I don't get it" Korea said scratching his head.

"Never mind" the man said waving his hand.

"But again what does that have to do with us?" Taiwan demanded an answer.

"It's quite simple really, I make a version of you that is willing to obey my very command, then remove you. I will gain control of the Asian countries, the only ones remaining would be most of China, and Japan" Komar stood and walked towards the five huddled nations.

"You'll have to kill me" Korea stood in the way preparing to fight to the death, not willing to let Komar get any of his body or whatever he was going to take.

"Oh, I will, but unfortunately for me, not yet. You see to make five of you it will take several days, and there is risk of failure, so chances of you dying within the next few days is slim to none" Komar continued walking towards them, North Korea behind Komar didn't budge into following, helping him or protecting him.

"Well, as long as that happens" Korea sighed with relief knowing that he has some time. "You're Gonna Have To Catch Me!" Korea jumped to Komars right when he was close enough. Korea brought up his right leg and swung it at Komar. Korea smiled he was going to hit Komar, and his leg was too close for him to block or dodge. But when the leg was about to connect, Komar disappeared, Korea fumbled to regain his balance, when he did he quickly looked around. Korea felt a sudden impact to his left cheek, and he was thrown across the floor, stopping short of slamming into a stone pillar.

"YON SOO!" Taiwan cried. "Why you" Taiwan turned her attention to Komar, she dashed at the man the best she could without tripping, grabbing the slack in her chains she swung them at Komar, but like before he disappeared just before he was hit. Taiwan was further away and was able to see that Komar had side stepped the attack, how he was able to do it so quickly was beyond her, but she took a lucky guess and swung to her right. Komaro was about to hit her, when the chains she was swinging came towards him narrowly missing his head, Komaro resumed his attack punching Taiwan in the gut, effectively winding her. Komar turned to the three remaining nations, he began walking towards them, Thailand and Hong Kong stood in front of Vietnam, Vietnam struggled the most with the harsh living conditions and was barely able to move after getting so sick.

"What's going on? They should be hitting but somehow he's dodging the attacks." Thailand stood his ground Komar however stopped after hearing Thailand. Komar looked up to show Thailand, Hong Kong, and Vietnam red glowing eyes, and tattoos that look similar to claws lining underneath his eyes.

"Like it? It's called Fighters Meditation" Komar said. "It's a state of mind that a person goes into when they are about to die, or get seriously hurt. But after awakening you can activate it whenever you want, you just need to know how. Also Fighters Meditation gives a person enhanced speed, strength, and focus, so much that to a person it can seem like time has stopped." Komar resumed walking to the three nations. "To get a little deeper it's when a person's inner energy so to speak comes out and manifests itself as an additional source of power. However I found out that my enhancement is incomplete, and I have little to no idea as to how to fully activate it"

"It sounds oddly familiar to Ki" Hong Kong said recognizing some similarities.

"In a sense it is, but only because each country and culture has a different name for it. For China Ki, Japan Chakra or Haki, and for the Maori, Mana" Komar counted a few cultures with his fingers still walking towards the three nations. He could see Thailand tense as he came within five feet from them.

"Take This!" Thailand lunged forward trying to strike at Komar, but Komar did the same thing as he did with Korea and Taiwan he side stepped at the last second, and attempted to strike at Thailand, Thailand couldn't react in time, but Komar caught Hong Kong covering Thailand's back, Komar had no choice but to jump away to avoid the attack.

"Looks like we can still get to you though" Hong Kong got beside Thailand again.

"I underestimated you in your ability to adapt" Komar began to chuckle. "But however they only way you will be able to beat me is if you all manifest your Fighters Meditation, but even then you are all to injured and malnourished to fight me properly"

'He's right' Hong Kong thought. 'We are barely holding him back, and he doesn't seem to be serious about attacking yet'

"I'm growing annoyed with this" Komar leapt forward, Thailand and Hong Kong couldn't even follow where he was going. Thailand barely made out Komar's figure before he was punched in the nose, Thailand was thrown back and slammed into the wall. Hong Kong grabbed the slack in his wrist chains and swung it at Komar, Komar however grabbed Hong Kong's arms mid swing and stopped Hong Kong's attack. Komar pulled Hong Kong over his shoulder and threw Hong Kong into a wall, Hong Kong felt himself temporarily go out of focus and quickly back as he hit the wall.

'Impossible' Hong Kong could only think before he hit the ground. He looked up to see Komar advancing on Vietnam, his body was in shock and he couldn't move, he watched as Komar reached for Vietnam.

"Oh no you don't" Korea appeared behind Komar and swung his chains, Komar didn't get off without a scratch this time, the chains grazed his cheek creating a scratch.

"You'll pay for that" Komar's eyes glowed menacingly. He grabbed Korea by the neck, and punched Korea in the stomach, Korea coughed up some blood.

'What a hit' Korea watched his gaze go out of focus. 'That felt like a sledge hammer'

"I guess you'll be first" Komar placed a hand over Korea's heart, and Korea began feeling very weird. Pain slowly grew in Korea's chest and as it did Korea could almost swear that Komar was tearing out his heart. The pain continued to grow and was become more than what Korea could handle, he screamed in absolute agony. Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand, and Vietnam watched in horror as a dark red aura melted from Korea, and formed an orb in Komar's hand, Korea's body went limp, but they could still see Korea breathing. Komar smiled at the orb he held as he dropped Korea, Vietnam crawled to Korea, but unfortunately caught Komar's attention. "Unfortunately your next" Komar reached out for Vietnam, and Vietnam could do nothing more than scream as Komar grabbed her.

**Meanwhile in Sealand**

"AH!" China rose from his bed, the blanket's flying off of his body, he didn't know what woke him, all he knew is that he had a feeling of Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea, Thailand, and Vietnam being in extreme pain.

"I see you've had the same feeling Yao-san" Yao looked to his right where Japan was sleeping; he saw Japan was already awake.

"Kiku, what was that?" Yao threw the blankets off of him as he adjusted himself to sit on the side of the bed facing Japan.

"I have no idea, but it felt like the others were in serious pain" Japan explained.

"Yeah, I felt the same way aru" China stood and walked towards the window, it had been a day already since Canada, America, Russia, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, and Romano arrived in Sealand. It grew dark while they were waiting for Sweden, Finland, Austria, and Lithuania to arrive. "Did the others arrive?"

"Yes they did, they are in the meeting room already" Japan stood getting dressed.

"How do you know this aru?" China began getting changed.

"I can hear them" Japan nodded to the door which was half open. Yao momentarily quieted down, and sure enough he could hear talking and the occasional yelling which some of the voices he recognized as America's, England's, and Switzerland's.

**In the meeting room not far from Yao's, and Kiku's room**

"Do you always have to reject my idea's" Alfred sighed as Francis had just rejected another of Alfred's ideas, and to add to Alfred's dismay Arthur also was rejecting the idea.

"I don't think writing a letter to Komar is going to get Komar to turn himself in" Arthur said.

"But I can get anyone to turn themselves in, I have great convincing speeches" Alfred pouted.

"It doesn't matter, we aren't writing a letter to this Komar guy" Arthur retorted.

CLUNK!

The group turned to see the meeting room door open, China and Japan behind the door.

"Ah, you two are up" Alfred smiled turning to greet his friends.

"Why didn't you wake us up aru?" China asked looking rather peeved.

"We thought it would be a better idea for you two to rest, after all we didn't exactly want to tell you about what we found out about the Conspirators just yet" Arthur said rather solemnly.

"What did you find Arthur-san?" Japan sat down in a chair, China sat beside him.

"We found out that the Conspirators have ties into the Government, Press, Health, Law, and even in high ranking Military" Arthur began. "Sweden and Austria did some digging before they left the country, and may have even found out their goal"

"Which is?" China began getting anxious, he never felt any meeting room feel so quiet before, it was actually beginning to scare him.

"There first primary goal was to conquer the whole Aisan continent" Sweden began. "Unfortunately they failed in capturing two of the most influential Asian countries"

"But it isn't stopping them" Austria took over. "A man named Master Komar is leading the whole front, and is pushing every follower he has to increase his influence"

"Never heard of him" Japan said.

"Neither have I aru" China said.

"None of us have" Alfred added.

"We unfortunately know nothing more than that, but he is getting more support every day, just recently there were reports of activity by large Conspirator groups" Sweden continued. "As it turns out the Chinese, and Japanese government had some people in league with these Conspirators but didn't exactly get away with it when they failed to capture China, and Japan."

"And the other countries?" Yao asked.

"Their governments are holding out, but there are so many supporters compared to Conspirators that they won't last for long, it is just amazing that no armed conflicts have broken out yet" Alfred said rubbing his hands nervously.

"And what about Korea, Thailand, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Hong Kong?" Yao asked, Kiku listened intently also wanting to hear about his family.

"We can say for certain that they are alive, but we can't tell where they are at the moment" Alfred answered.

"Is there any way to find them Alfred-san?" Kiku asked his eyes pleading for an answer that would be good.

"There is one" Alfred began. "We head to China, and from there try to tear apart the Conspirators, and if we are lucky, we will quickly find out where the others are"

"Some of us didn't agree to this, as we didn't feel the desire to get that close to danger again after we had escaped it" Arthur said.

"I agreed to it da" Russia raised his hand.

"But we all know why Russia wants to go" Alfred along with everyone else sighed, they all knew Russia wanted to go to beat more people, and to see if he can witness Alfred's sever beating, and no one would be able to blame him.

"Is there no other way to tell where the others are, and just go get them aru?" Yao asked hoping for a good answer.

"No, the only way to tell is to go there and get the info out of the Conspirators, plus it will be unlikely that simple followers will know where Komar is keeping your family" Arthur said looking just a solemn as the rest of the people there.

"Looks like we are out of ideas da" Russia said as no one else seemed like they had ideas.

"Well, looks like it's come down to the only idea that might work" Alfred stood, "I will ask for a vote, if you guys vote against my idea of infiltrating China then I won't bring it up anymore, but if the majority vote in favour then we all or those who are willing to risk the danger will go, any objections?"

No one raised their hand, and everyone seemed to take a few minutes to contemplate the idea a bit further, still even in the long silence no one said a thing, then Alfred decided to call the vote.

"Alright everyone, I'm calling the vote now" Alfred sat down as the group prepared to give their answer. "Who votes that we don't go" Alfred looked around and began counting the hands that went up. "Zero? Really? No one votes against my idea? Okay then who votes that we go?" Alfred began counting hands to see, that the whole group had raised their hands, and in everyone's eyes he could see their conviction, solid and unwavering. Alfred felt like he was going to cry, this was probably the first time everyone had decided to go with his idea, and he was deeply moved. "Then, I guess it's settled, we infiltrate China, and seek to free the other Asian nations" Alfred quickly wiped a tear from his eyes hoping that the others won't see. "Then the next question will be, whose going?" Alfred looked around, he was pleased to see Francis, Arthur, and Matthew raise their hands, he turned to also see China, Japan, Russia, Italy, Romano, Germany, and Switzerland raise their hands. Sweden and Finland didn't raise theirs, but it didn't matter to Alfred, Austria didn't raise his either, not going to leave Hungary, and not going to leave Switzerland's land alone, and have Lichtenstein unguarded by an authoritative figure.

"We will give our support when you find the others" Austria promised. "I'll be sure to bring Belarus, and Ukraine to help"

"PLEASE DON'T!" everyone turned to see Russia's horrified face.

"Then I guess it's settled, tonight we head back to the U.S and from there we will work our way into China, and we will find the others" Alfred announced, and the group began to gather their things to depart.

"Austria do you have any way for us to contact you once we find out where Hong Kong and the others are" Alfred asked Austria as the two of them exited the room.

"I might have something, but it will take me some time to get it, I will have to mail it to you after you arrive in U.S" Austria added

"Okay, make sure you can also keep us in the loop with new developments" Alfred asked he approached the door leading to the top platform.

"I'll try, but if these Conspirators are smarter than we think, having any form of radio equipment will probably only give your position away" Austria answered.

"Well I guess we're going to have to find a way then won't we. I have ingenious hackers at my Pentagon, maybe they will find a way to keep the connection hard to find" Alfred suggested.

"Plus if we get something that only communicates in short bursts then it will only make it more difficult" Austria added. "I'll get something, and I think I have an idea that will work for communication both ways"

"Great, do it. Matthew you ready to go?" Alfred asked his brother who was running to catch up.

"Sure thing Alfred, Arthur and Francis are almost ready" Matthew told Alfred. "Remind me why we're allowing China and Japan to come as well?"

"China knows the country better, plus Japan should stay with China, I don't want those two being separated after what happened" Alfred answered. "Plus I haven't spoken Chinese in a while, my understanding of the Language is really limited"

"Typical" Matthew said.

"Well I'll get going" Austria said breaking off.

"How are we getting back to America Alfred?" Matthew asked

"By plane of course" Alfred answered.

"Are you flying?" Matthew asked looking a little worried, Alfred was a little shaky in getting into the pilots seat after what happened in Hong Kong.

"No, I don't feel confident about it just yet" Alfred answered.

"Still having problems with what happened to Japan?" Matthew asked Alfred barely hearing him through the wind.

"Yeah" Alfred answered. Alfred turned around to see Arthur and Francis walking up towards them, Germany, Italy, Romano, China, and Japan soon followed. "I guess this means that were all ready?"

"Yes it does" Arthur answered. "Is the plane here yet?"

"It got here twenty minutes ago" Alfred answered, and the group made for the elevator leading to the makeshift airstrip. The group entered the elevator and made their way down towards the airstrip, the group recognized the same aircraft that brought all of them to the oilrig. The group entered the aircraft and the pilot announced their time to leave.

"Shall we go about another game of poker? It's going to be a long trip" Alfred suggested.

"Sure" the group answered

"So Alfred-san what are we going to do once we land in America?" Japan asked

"We'll spend some time gathering supplies, and after I receive a package from Austria then I will have the SEALS take us to China's coast undetected then we will slip into China" Alfred explained.

"I forget that you can order all forms of military to do what you want aru" China said slightly mused after sitting down.

"Any idea of where to start da?" Russia asked picking up a hand, but quickly secured it when the plane began to take off.

"I was thinking of starting in Hong Kong" Alfred answered. "That is where it all started for us, it should be the place that answers all of our questions"

Authors notes: I made this chapter and last chapter more explanatory chapters which will lead up to the next one. I noticed that I didn't get any reviews for the last one, I'm hoping to get some more for this chapter, it's not the epic chapter that I did the others but however it will get more interesting the next chapter. Plus anyone like to tell me if I should skip their arrival in China, or should I write about it, none the less I hope this chapter was better. PLEASE REVIEW.

NOTE: By the way I am writing another story for Halloween look up Hetalia ZOMBIE. Plus if anyone is interested I did challenge some readers to try and write a Halloween story too.


	10. Into the lions den

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot

Brothers of Asia chapter 10

Into the Lion's den

America, Canada, England, France, Russia, Italy, Romano, Germany, Switzerland, Japan, and China had returned to California and supplied for their return to China where they will most likely be constantly facing danger. Alfred received his package from Austria shortly after, the package apparently turned out to be a Laptop but it was modified to have longer battery power and less time for recharging. Alfred however decided that he was going to keep the Laptop off while they were in Asia to help him not need to waste less power, the idea was to send the information by e-mail, it sends in short bursts and unless you can hack the account and mainframe there is no way of reading the messages or finding out who the accounts belong too.

"Guys let me introduce you to the Red Wolves SEALS team" Alfred introduced a group of twenty American special ops. "SEALS, I'd like to introduce you to England, France, Italy, Romano, Germany, Switzerland, Japan, China, and I assume you remember Canada"

"Who?" the leader of the SEALS asked as America introduced his brother. Matthew sulked, he had some luck for others into not mistaking him for Alfred for a while, but looks like that streak just ended. "I'm just kidding, of course I remember you Matthew Williams". Matthew cheered up after hearing that the SEALS leader was joking.

"How does he know him aru" China asked.

"Some training areas for the SEALS is in Canada, since harsh winter conditions are more readily available in Canada, as well as some heavy forests, and beaches" Alfred answered.

"Makes sense I guess aru" China sighed.

"You know you could have let them train in my land, I too have cold, and snowy climates da" Russia told Alfred.

"I don't think so Russia" Alfred sweat began sweating. "I think your more interested in destroying my SEAL teams rather than training them"

"_I hate how you don't trust me da" _Everyone began ignoring Russia as Alfred continued.

"Anyway, these guys will be escorting us to Chinese airspace and we will drop in from the sky" Alfred continued to explain ignoring Russia's complaints.

"Where exactly are we jumping too?" Arthur asked.

"Ah I forgot to mention that. We will be jumping above Beijing, and from there we will be landing just a few miles outside of Beijing, we will enter the city from there, afterwards we will try to make our way to Hong Kong" Alfred explained.

"But Beijing, is still a distance from Hong Kong isn't it?" France asked.

"It is, but however that's why we are going there, it will provide some distance which the Conspirators won't expect, as well it's a big city, plus it will most likely have Conspirators there, so as we head to Hong Kong we will try to pick up information on the way" Alfred answered.

"How will we be getting there da" Russia asked breaking out of his complaining stupor.

"We will be taking a Halo Airplane, it will be dropping us from over twenty-thousand feet. At that distance it will keep us from being detected on radar and we will have a good look at the landscape before we land" Alfred huffed with pride. However the others looked absolutely horrified.

"W-w-we are jumping off a plane aru?" China said looking relatively shocked, he had seen Russia jump out of a plane without a chute before, and the result horrified him, after that incident China vowed to never jump out of a plane.

"Yes we are, in seven hours we leave, so prepare yourself, and be back here in seven hours if not, _I will find you_" Alfred warned in an evil tone. The group dispersed to gather what equipment they will need while in China.

**Meanwhile at Master Komar's hideout**

Korea felt sick he hadn't felt this weak and nauseous since North Korea nearly killed him, barely being able to stand and see three feet in front of him, a guard shoved him several times to make him stager three feet before needing to push him again. Im Yong Soo could hear his sisters and brothers impacting the wall, ground like him, while Vietnam being the only one who was too weak to stand at all was being carried in the back.

"Move it" the guard pushing Korea forward shoved him again, and Korea collided with the ground again. Korea struggled to get back on his feet, normally he would have made an effort to kill the man who was shoving him, but Korea had felt so weak after experiencing a pain that he could compare to his heart being torn out. Korea rounded a corner after being pushed again, and he found himself facing another cell much like the one they usually were kept in, but this one was different in the sake that it had more comfortable looking furniture, and a person was already it in, looking to be in the same condition they were in. The guard shoved Korea against the wall and held him there as he unlocked the gate, Korea felt himself being pulled back and was thrown into the cell, Korea collided with a soft cushion that broke his impact and landed softly on the ground. Thailand, Hong Kong, and Taiwan were also thrown into the room, and Vietnam was set down near Thailand. Korea slowly got up his whole body aching with pain as he was thrown against the walls and floor.

"I-Im Y-Yong Soo?" Korea looked to his right where he heard his name being called. He saw the same person he saw in the cell earlier staring at him, Korea recognized that face.

"N-n-north Korea?" Korea asked his vision slightly blurry but he remembered his brother's face anywhere. Korea however couldn't stay standing and collapsed to the floor, North Korea crawled over to his brother and with care he lifted Korea's head onto his lap.

"I see h-he got to you t-too" North Korea stated with a slight laugh. Korea could tell North Korea was weak and hurting, he was probably still suffering from the "extraction" that Komar put him through.

"I-I guess t-this is w-w-where you disappeared to?" Korea had to ask, North Korea didn't show at the UN meeting, and didn't reply to any of his calls or letters.

"Yeah" North Korea answered. Though he would never admit it, he was happy to see his annoying brother again, even though they fought each other before, and grew to basically sever all ties with each other. They however like China and Japan were still brothers and still loved each other. "Did he, e-extract from you as well?" North Korea asked letting Korea continue to rest on his lap.

"Yeah" Korea answered "I s-s-saw your a-anger twin" Korea informed his brother.

"You did huh?" North Korea said. "W-where's China?"

"H-he's with Japan" Korea answered. North Korea's face tensed as Korea mentioned Japan. "T-they were rescued by America, C-Canada, Germany, R-Russia, Switzerland, England, Italy, R-Romano, and F-France" Korea told North Korea. North Korea's face still maintained the same disgusted look as when Korea mentioned Japan, Korea grasped North Korea's shoulder, and North Korea looked at Korea. "Your a-anger towards b-brother Japan, and America is-is well known b-brother. B-but please u-understand J-Japan is our brother, and America i-is our best hope right now" Korea tried to explain to North Korea, but due to his increasing fatigue he couldn't explain fully. Though North Korea wouldn't deny his hate for Japan, and America he couldn't deny that they were their best hope for survival and rescue at this point. Korea slowly drifted into sleep as his fatigue caught up with him.

"Best hope o-or not, we will survive this brother, for the w-worlds sake, we h-have to survive this" North Korea said as he too began to fall asleep.

**Back in California**

"It's almost time to go WHERE IS RUSSIA!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Right here da" everyone present turned to see Russia walk up to then holding a bundle of Sun Flowers.

"Um Russia, aren't you going to pack anything?" Alfred asked as he noticed that Russia wasn't carrying a backpack.

"I don't need to pack anything" Russia beamed. "I can survive anywhere"

"Oh give it up Alfred eh, Russia is sometimes too ignorant to listen" Matthew sighed.

"Fine, well it's time to go" Alfred pointed towards the large carrier aircraft which will bring them over China. "Wait! Where are you going China!?" Alfred cried as China turned and dashed in the opposite direction.

"I WON'T DO IT I WON'T JUMP OUT OF THAT PLANE!" China cried trying to get away from them as soon as possible. However Switzerland, and France were behind China and managed to grab him and with some difficulty pull him back towards the plane. "I WON'T DO IT!"

"Ah it won't be that bad China da" Russia continued to smile snuggling the Sun Flowers he picked closer to his body. He and the others boarded the plane, Switzerland and France followed dragging a weeping China onto the plane.

"Alright set for take-off" Alfred cried as the plane closed its rear ramp and began rolling towards the run way.

"Hey Alfred!" the pilot called from the cockpit.

"Yeah!" Alfred answered.

"The president wants to speak to you" the pilot said as Alfred approached the cockpit, and handed Alfred a headset.

"Hello Mr. President" Alfred greeted.

"For the thousandth time just call me Obama, your almost on the same level of authority as me after all" Barack Obama the president of the United States told Alfred.

"Of course Obama, so what do you want to tell me?" Alfred asked.

"I have spoken with several other national leaders and they, along with the UN council have agreed to send military support once you have located and made your move to save Korea, Thailand, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Vietnam. Plus we have gotten information that suggests that North Korea was kidnapped as well" Barack Obama said.

"North Korea! Really?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, apparently he was taken a few months before the rest of China's and Japan's family was captured" Barack Obama said.

"That's great to know. I will inform you on anything we can find" Alfred said and they hung up.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked as Alfred went back to his seat.

"Apparently North Korea disappeared as well" Alfred answered. China looked horrified as he heard this. "He was taken some time before you and your family was attacked China"

"Alright taking off" the pilot voiced over the intercom as everyone braced themselves as the plane jolted forward gaining speed, and slowly began lifting itself from the runway.

"How long until we reach the drop point?" Arthur asked.

"At the height and speed this plane will be traveling at, I estimate roughly seven hours" Alfred answered.

"Anyone got a deck of cards this is going to be a long trip da" Russia asked outloud.

**Back at Master Komar's dungeon**

North Korea had no idea how long he slept, but he woke quickly as he felt several bodies snuggle against him. He woke to see the other nations snuggle against him for warmth. He took a moment to feel the air and realized that it was incredibly cold.

"Quickly close that window" North Korea heard a guard say.

'Wait, the only place I can think of that has cold air like that is high in the mountain ranges' North Korea quickly thought. 'So if so then where are we? All of Asia has tons of mountain ranges, there's no way to tell exactly where we are. But it at least narrows it down compared to the huge land mass called Asia'.

"Glad to see your well North Korea" Taiwan said as she too sat beside North Korea to help combat the cold breeze that filled their cell. "When you didn't show at the UN meeting, we didn't know what to think of it"

"I'm just glad that you all found me" North Korea answered careful not to wake his Southern brother.

"Even while in here do you still hold your hate for brother Kiku and America?" Taiwan asked.

"Of course I do, and nothing is going to change that easily, but while I'm here I have to agree that they are our only hope. If that bastard Komar manages to conquer Asia, the world will be in tatters, if any of the allies fall to his influence, then our chances of survival drop even more" North Korea sighed. "Even if they can get to us, I doubt they will have any way of battling the Fighters Meditation." North Korea said.

"Normally I'd look for the bright side, but unfortunately I have to agree" Thailand stepped to North Korea's other side. "Unless they have the ability of Fighters Meditation as well then they most likely won't have the ability to put a scratch on Komar."

**To the Halo plane seven hours later**

"Alfred, we are approaching the drop zone now" the pilot told Alfred as they pulled over the drop zone.

"Okay let's get going" Alfred said standing up and kicked Francis's shoe to wake the nation up. "is the SEALS team ready to go?"

"Yes sir". The head of the team answered. "But I must ask that you reconsider in letting us stay with you while you are in hostile territory"

"I still can't do that Lieutenant" Alfred answered. "If you stay in China with us, and if we get found, the government could indentify it as an armed invasion. I only let you come this far as to ensure us a safe landing. After you will take your team to the coast where a friendly Chinese vessel will escort you back to America. The Chinese government is co-operative enough into letting you do a "practice" drop into their territory, if you don't leave immediately then Komar might suspect something, of course that is assuming we are able to get into the county undetected. Even if we get found you must leave, do you understand?" Alfred said almost ordering the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir" the man answered.

"Good man, and besides if we get caught, or after we find Komar's hideout then you along with the rest of the military, aided by the other countries militaries will enter and get your shot at Komar's followers." Alfred told him hoping it would help keep the SEALS leader satisfied.

"Alright sir, but if at any time you wish to reconsider after we land then please tell me" the man told Alfred.

"I will" Alfred turned ending the conversation and faced the others who were gathering near the rear ramp mingling with the rest of the SEALS team. "Alright everyone ready to go". The SEALS team answered without hesitation, but however the other nations looked rather doubtful, and China of course didn't want to jump still.

"DON'T MAKE ME, I WON'T JUMP!" China cried desperately trying to wrestle his way away from the ramp. A couple SEALS however were holding him back and forcefully strapping a parachute onto him.

"I take that as a yes. OPEN THE REAR RAMP!" Alfred called to the pilots and the ramp began opening. The group looked out and witnessed the most beautiful scene they could imagine, they were well above the cloud line and could witness the sun setting giving the clouds a red-orangish hue. "Alright time to jump" Alfred pulled up front and began ushering the SEALS team and the nations to the ramp. Francis took one look over the edge and immediately dropped to the ramp hugging his stomach to the ramp.

"ARE YOU CRAZY THAT'S HIGH!" Francis squealed in fear. Alfred looked to the other nations who held pretty much the same reaction. The only one who didn't seem to be frightened was Russia.

"That's nothing da" Russia took a running leap off the ramp, only for Alfred's horrified reaction as he realized that Russia wasn't wearing a parachute.

"WHAT'S THAT IDIOT DOING!" Alfred cried. "SEALS AFTER HIM!" The SEALS team without hesitation jumped off the aircraft and dived after the death seeking Russian. "Alright your next" Alfred pointed at Francis.

"Mon Dieu NO!" Francis cried. But Alfred wasn't taking no for an answer. With ease he picked up the frightened French man and threw him over the edge. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Francis's cries quickly drowned from their ears as he continued to plunge.

"Alright, who wants to go next" Alfred asked out loud feeling that he has set his point that they were getting off this plane one way or another.

"I'll go next" Switzerland said as he approached the ramp, everyone could tell his hesitation as he looked over the edge of the ramp. "Here I GO!" Switzerland let out a cry as he jumped but unlike France didn't scream.

"Next" Alfred said looking slightly pleased with himself.

"Come on Italy, Romano" Germany said pulling the two frightened Italians behind him.

"AH SCARY!" Italy cried.

"ARE YOU CRAZY MACHO PATATO I'M NOT JUMPING!" Romano yelled desperately trying to free himself from Germany's grip.

"JERONIMO!" Germany yelled as he successfully pulled Italy and Romano off the ramp with him.

"How about we send China next with Japan?" Alfred asked staring at China who was doing his best to get away, Matthew, and Arthur had a hold on China. Japan just looked at the edge obvious fear in his voice.

"Come on Japan" Alfred said ushering Japan towards the ramp. Japan stepped up beside America, but Alfred decided to get China to go first. "Get China off first" Alfred yelled to Matthew and Arthur. Matthew and Arthur nodded and with a heave they dragged China towards the edge of the ramp and prepared to jump.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY ARU, LET GO OF ME ARU!" China cried in desperation still struggling to free himself.

"FOR THE QUEEN!" Arthur cried as he jumped.

"MAPLE!" Matthew cried jumping after Arthur.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" China cried as he was pulled over the edge. Japan watched horrified as China was pulled down into the white oblivion.

"Alright Japan on the count of three?" Alfred asked. Japan nodded knowing he had no other choice. "1,2,3!" Alfred cried as he dashed off the ramp Japan did the same. "JOHN TRAVOLTA!" Alfred cried one of his favourite actors as he dived. Japan remained silent.

Alfred and Japan pointed their heads down allowing them to dive faster catching up to the others ahead of them. Alfred came up to Matthew and Arthur and a screaming China on the way down, Alfred watched the other specks ahead of them as they continued to dive. Alfred then observed several parachutes open as they neared the ground, Alfred noticed that a few chutes were relatively close together most likely because they were holding onto Russia. Alfred turned his head to Matthew and gave him a quick nod, Matthew nodded back and reached for China and grabbed for China's chute string, and pulled it resulting in China's chute deploying. Matthew then pulled his own his chute opening as well, Arthur pulled his and he slowed up next to Matthew as they continued their slow decent down towards Chinese land. Alfred turned his head to Japan as he watched Japan watch the ground come closer. Alfred drifted closer to Japan until he was close enough to tap Japan on the shoulder, after managing to tap Japan on the shoulder, Japan looked at Alfred to see Alfred making a pulling motion and pointing to the hinge that attached to the chute. Japan quickly realized what Alfred was telling him and looked to his shoulder and found the hinge for the chute. Japan pulled the string and the string came loose but the chute didn't deploy, Japan looked at Alfred horrified as he realized that the chute wasn't opening. Alfred then pointed to a blue flap on Japan's other shoulder and made a pulling motion. Japan found the blue flap on his chute an pulled but the same result happened, the chute didn't open, Japan was now fully horrified, Alfred quickly drifted closer until he was close enough to grab onto Japan, Japan felt Alfred grab hold of him, wanting to help, and not plunge to a painful landing if he could survive it Japan grabbed on and wrapped every limb he could manage to Alfred. Alfred was busy in attaching the two chute straps together to reinforce the hold onto each other. Japan let Alfred attach the straps and after Alfred managed to securely attach the straps he pulled the hinge for the chute. Alfred's chute immediately deployed and the two slowed, but Alfred grew worried, with twice the normal weight for one chute they were going to impact the ground rather hard.

"Brace for impact" Alfred managed to say to Japan as they saw the ground come into more clear view. Japan and Alfred closed their eyes as they came in contact with the ground, but however as Alfred closed his eyes he steered them towards a hay pile that they hadn't noticed earlier and then they fell face flat into an itchy pile of hay.

FLOMP!

"Well that wasn't so bad huh?" Alfred said sitting up after he landed.

"I shall create a perfect parachute or die trying" Japan said still not over the fact that neither of his chutes opened. He above all else was thankful that Alfred hadn't opened his chute until Japan had opened his, but of course it didn't open. Alfred smiled as he remembered that Japan said the same thing after riding in a car with Italy.

"I (huff) not doing (huff) that (huff) again" China uttered his whole being trembling with fear as he stood. Alfred giggled as he remembered how he screamed when China was pulled out of the plane. Alfred turned to find Russia walking towards him, to Alfred's annoyance Russia was smiling, but to Alfred's pleasure Russia was limping and cradling his left arm, Alfred guessed that he hurt himself as he landed.

"He broke free at about eighty feet" a SEALS told Alfred. "And I think he broke a few bones"

"Will he never learn?" Alfred asked himself.

"I still see your in one piece China da" Russia said patting China on the back.

"Shut up" China whispered annoyed that Russia was able to hold such a straight face. Russia heard this but didn't care.

"You didn't break any bones did you Ivan?" Matthew asked.

"I did da" Russia answered much to Matthew's dismay and annoyance.

"Next time you go with a parachute even if I have to weld it onto your body" Matthew said as a SEALS came up with a med kit and Matthew along with a couple of SEALS began tending to Russia's injuries.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Alfred asked aloud.

"Here" Germany raised his hand

"Here" Matthew answered

"Me and Francis are present" Arthur called.

"I'm alive" Switzerland answered.

"Italy and Romano are alive, but we need to get them out of shock first" Germany pointed to Italy and Romano who were curled in the fetal position just a few feet away from Germany.

"I'm here da" Russia called.

"I'm alive, I'M ALIVE!" China cried.

"I'm still here" Japan answered clutching his heart.

"Looks like we are all here" Alfred said. "Lieutenant, is your team all here?" Alfred asked.

"Yes sir" the man answered.

"Great, cause this is where we part, you head to the coast, and we will enter Beijing" Alfred said.

"Very well, good luck sir, and please stay alive" the man saluted Alfred. Alfred saluted back.

"I will, you just stay out of trouble" Alfred said waving goodbye. "Alright" Alfred addressed the other nations. "Beijing is just a few miles south from here so if we head out now, we can get there before dark"

And Everyone began heading towards Bejing and head long into the Lions Den.

Author's notes: First off I'm going to keep myself safe and say thanks to Mythchk for the suggestions. From here on it's going to be action, mystery, and adventure, expect a lot of chaos from Italy's clumsiness and more of America's antics.

PLEASE REVIEW I like the opinions I get from you readers.


	11. Gong Show of Beijing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters or plot

Notes: Man it's been a while since I've written for this story but I do intend to finish it. I'm going to have roughly two other stops before the group arrives in Hong Kong.

Brothers of Asia

Chapter 11

Gong show of Beijing

"Aiyah, I'm hungry" China complained as the group finally entered the city of Beijing. The city was very large, and so many people plus foreigners made blending in much easier. They had gone a day without food traveling into the city, Alfred, China, and Japan had arrived with all the money they had to get Ivan to the hospital for his broken bones, and to buy food.

"The restaurant is up ahead" Alfred said looking at a local map. They came up to a large district of shops and restaurants. China looked up ahead and recognized a restaurant called "Golden Dragon" a famous restaurant in Beijing.

"Aiyah, Let's eat there aru" China tugged on Alfred's sleeve like a little child begging his parents to go somewhere fun.

"Alright" Alfred didn't even argue with China, he wasn't in the mood to fight with China about keeping a low profile. "While we are there I will plan our route to Hong Kong"

"Sounds good" Arthur said. "Plus we need a place to stay while we wait for Matthew, and Switzerland with Russia". Matthew and Switzerland took Russia to the hospital for his injuries, while the injuries weren't severe, nor were they bad enough to prevent Ivan from fighting he still needed to get a couple casts and medical check-ups.

"Ne, I'm starving" Italy complained as he clutched his stomach too far gone in his depression of hunger to realize that they were heading to a restaurant.

"Italy stop your complaining we're going to a restaurant" Germany said growing irritated of Italy's complaining. However Italy seemed to have heard him and immediately broke out of his depression.

"Ne, Will they have pasta?" Italy cried excitedly.

"I doubt it" Germany said not wanting to give Italy a reason to go back into depression, but however he didn't want to lie either.

"Chu" Italy pouted as they marched into the restaurant.

"_Good Evening sir_" a waiter greeted China, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Japan, Germany, Romano, and Italy, but however in Chinese so a few of them didn't understand.

"_Ah yes, a table for eleven_" China asked the man back in Chinese and the waiter went off in search of a table large enough to accommodate eleven people.

"Hey Alfred you might want to call Matthew and tell them the restaurant we are at" Arthur said.

"Sure" Alfred pulled out a cell phone and called Matthew.

"I still insist that we find a place to crash first before moving on" Francis complained in a low voice so that no one beyond the group would hear.

"You bloody idiot, we aren't staying long enough to "Crash", we are going as soon as Alfred gets a response from Austria, and after another thing he wants to do" Arthur explained.

"And what is this other thing?" Francis asked.

"The bloody git didn't say" Arthur responded in evident annoyance, turning back to Alfred who was too focused on his conversation with Matthew to hear anything else.

"Alright bye" Alfred said as he hung up the phone. "Matthew, Ivan, and Switzerland have just left the hospital, and should be here in twenty minutes" Alfred turned to the group.

They waited Twenty-five minutes, Matthew, Ivan, and Switzerland hadn't shown up yet, but the waiter did finally find them a table.

"_Right this way please_" the man ushered the group towards the far end of the restaurant where several tables where set beside each other to accommodate over eleven people.

"_Thank-you, oh and there are three others that will be showing up later on_" China told the waiter before the waiter said anything else.

"_Of course sir, and do any of you want anything to drink?_" the man asked. China quickly listened to all their orders before translating for the waiter.

"_A Pepsi (Alfred), two milk (Italy, and Romano), A beer (Germany), two Rice wines (Japan, and China), your best tea (Arthur), regular French grape wine (Guess who), and for the other three can you have a Chocolate Milk (Matthew), one water (Switzerland), and do you have any good Vodka?_" China listed all their orders.

"_Yes we do have some good vodka, I will get that and be right back_" the waiter turned around and headed back to the kitchen, they heard his barking of the order, China listened carefully to make sure he wasn't trying to sell them out if he recognized them. But so far the man was just doing his job, which eased China's worry a little.

"So, Alfred, where will we be going next?" Arthur asked Alfred who had his nose deep in the country map.

"I'm not really sure" Alfred began, "There are tons of routes to Hong Kong, but right now the one I'm leaning towards is first Nanjing, second Fuzhou, and from there we will be making a couple pit stops at Xiamen, and Shantou then we will head to Hong Kong" Alfred said folding the map and setting it down on the table.

"That's all near the coast" China said knowing his country's geography by heart.

"Yeah, I want to stay near the coast as much as possible to allow for escape if we need to abandon the mission" Alfred said holding an air of seriousness.

"Wow, young Alfred being serious. Is the world going to end?" Francis said sarcastically. Arthur began laughing hard, and Alfred glared.

"_Excuse me sir_" the waiter came back with a tray full of drinks. "_Here is the drinks you ordered_"

"_Thanks_" China responded as the waiter placed the drinks down.

"Hey guys" Matthew, Switzerland, and a bandaged Ivan walked up to the table.

"Took you long enough" Alfred sighed. "You feeling better Ivan?"

"I'm feeling great da, but then again I never felt odd or bad before so why do you ask da?" Ivan asked with a smile on his face.

"You broke several bones after free falling from eighty plus feet, you're lucky to be alive" Arthur said through gritted teeth. "Going to the hospital is a luxury we can't afford, you better be glad Matthew and Switzerland said we should or we would have left your bones to regrow awkwardly"

"I am glad da, but however I can still fight" Ivan said still smiling though he didn't show it he was very thankful and struck deep by Arthur harsh words, though he didn't want to admit it, what Arthur said was true.

"_And here is the vodka you asked for_" the waiter said as he placed the bottle down on the table. Ivan saw the bottle and looked at China pleadingly as if he was dearly hoping that the vodka was for him.

"Thanks, and yes Ivan the vodka is yours" China smiled as Ivan grabbed for the bottle.

"!" Ivan cried popping the lid off and began drinking the drink.

"Well, maybe it will help him not do anything stupid eh" Matthew said.

"Hopefully" Alfred sighed picking up his glass of pepsi and leaned back into his chair. "Ivan has caused enough trouble already, I just hope that none of those conspirators have found us out yet."

"_May I take your orders now?_" the waiter asked pen and paper in hand ready to take their orders.

"He wants to know what we would like to order aru" China said looking.

Everyone quickly looked at their menus and Italy went first in ordering what he wanted.

"I'll take a large bowl of the bacon fried rice, plus the Wushu platter as well" Italy pointed at a rather large looking dish that looked enough for four people, but knowing Italy he could eat all that and still be asking for more. China quickly translated for the waiter and the waiter complied. "I also need to go to the bathroom." Italy quickly said as he got up and left the table heading towards a couple doors with signs that had the internationally accepted signs for bathrooms. The others began ordering their food as well, Ivan barely managed to order being to wallowed up in his vodka he almost didn't hear China yelling at him to order.

CRASH!

Everyone looked towards the entrance where a group of what they guessed forty or so men entered the restaurant. However normally everyone would have assumed them to be regular customers just in an irregularly large group, until everyone could feel the air about them. They had the air of gangsters and troublemakers.

"What the, who are they?" Alfred asked seeing this large group, it brought him on edge, he had several problems with gangs back home none of them very pleasant.

"_Not again_" the waiter sighed.

"_What's up aru?"_ China asked confused that a rowdy looking group has just stepped in the store.

"_You heard of the Conspirators?" _The Chinese waiter asked.

"_Yeah_" China answered.

"_Well these guys are part of those conspirators under the ideals of a guy named Master Komar, plus they love to hang around this street and bother every restaurant and store for money claiming it to be "For the Cause" you know_" the waiter said.

"_I see_" China turned to Alfred. "They're conspirators; apparently they cause trouble for people on this street, plus they might think of destroying some things here" China described this to Alfred. Alfred however looked like Christmas had come early for him.

"Really? That's good news, also Germany" Alfred turned to Germany. "I want you to head to the bathroom and keep a look out for Italy, I have a hunch on something."

"And what should I do if they attack Italy while in the bathroom?" Germany asked.

"Don't worry about not being discovered or causing a scene, right now this is more or less what I had hoped for" Alfred smiled gleefully.

"Alright" Germany said standing up and heading to the bathroom.

"I'll go too" Romano said not wanting to be left out of the event that could involve his brother's welfare as now both Romano and Germany left for the bathroom.

The group quietly watched the large gang of conspirators began patrolling the large restaurant like vultures eyeing a good meal. Some of the gang decided it to be fun to bother other customers, and hit on the cute waitresses, one even went so far as to bother a customer for money and threatened the customer for it. No one complained about the gang, as if they were well aware how dangerous and influential the gang is.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Germany and Romano had just finished telling Italy what was going on until they themselves decided to go to the bathroom. While going a group of three members of the gang decided to enter the bathroom ad bother whoever was in it. Italy in the mean time had left the stall he was in and proceeded to wash his hands.

"Well what to we have here?" One of the thugs said out loud apparently knowing English very well approached Italy. "Looks like another Italian punk." The man said as he tapped his bat on Italy's shoulder.

"Wha-what do you want?" Italy asked slightly frightened.

"What do we want he asks" another gang member mocked. "We want money" the man demanded holding out his hand.

"B-b-but I don't have money" Italy shivered as they continued to intimidate him.

"Really? Then I guess we are going to have to teach you to have money all the time incase you run into us again" the man said raising his bat. Italy quickly swallowed his fear and ducked as the swing passed over his head.

"Well, he is definitely a quick one" another gangster said. Italy leapt away from them closer to the stalls that Germany and Romano were in. "But he isn't going to dodge this" the man pulled out a knife.

"EEEPPP!" Italy squealed as the man lunged at Italy. Italy dived out of the way and towards the door for the bathroom, however by this time Germany and Romano had left the stalls and went to the sinks and began washing their hands. The gangsters turned to spot Germany and Romano.

"Brother I thought I told you to never talk to strangers and look where it got you" Romano scolded, attempting to draw attention from at least one of the thugs.

"Aw, big brother here to save the pathetic little brother I see" the third thug mocked.

"Save him who said anything about saving him" Romano said glaring at the thug. Germany continued to slowly wash his hands and listen for a good time to enter the conversation. "He's more than capable of beating all three of you" Romano bragged.

"Um, Romano" Italy was trying to tell Romano that Italy didn't feel capable of doing that on an empty stomach.

"Don't worry brother" Romano sighed he was well aware that Italy wouldn't be able to take all three on an empty stomach, let alone Italy never had the confidence to pull a stunt off in the first place. "These guys won't do anything, if they were they would have done so already" Romano wasn't sure exactly how positive his bluff is but he knew that if his bluff didn't work he Germany, and Italy were more than capable of taking on these three gangsters.

'That idiot better know what he is doing' Germany thought to himself as he finished washing his hands.

"Ha! You think that I'm a coward do you?" the first thug asked menacingly.

"Yeah I do" Romano said almost asking for a fight.

"How dare you" the thug growled, he raised his fist and was going to attack Romano until a hand caught the thug's hand. They turned to see Germany holding the man's hand. "And what do you want?" the thug asked through gritted teeth.

"That's not very nice" Germany said wagging a finger.

SMASH! Romano had taken the garbage can next to him and slammed it down on the man's head, the man stumbled back holding his head. A second thug lunged at Germany but Germany kicked the thug back sending him flying into the mirrors, the third was going to charge Romano until a hand grabbed his shoulder and flung the man through the air and went head first into a second garbage can. Italy stood smiling.

"Not bad bro" Romano said patting Italy on the back. The first thug who had his head hit with the trash can stood up straight holding a bat.

"Looks like this one still wants to play" Germany said.

Back into the restaurant the group was continuing to watch the gang of conspirators as they drew closer to their table.

"Shall we fight them Alfred-san?" Japan asked eager to beat the crap out of one of them.

"Not yet" Alfred answered smiling.

"Yet? That means we will fight them?" China asked. "I thought we were supposed to be laying low?" China asked.

"Don't worry, these guys aren't going to recognize us, plus they won't even get the chance to contact their Komar before we're done" Alfred said still smiling.

"And how are we going to insure that?" Arthur asked.

"We're going to give them a reason to stay" Alfred answered.

"How?" Arthur asked again beginning to lose his patience.

"Just watch" Alfred finished as the thugs finally approached their table.

"And now we have some stinkin foreigners" the first man said.

"But they must have money" a second said.

"So they speak English da" Ivan said

"Of course we do" the first man said. "We need to know it if we are going to intimidate foreigners as well"

"How about you start handing whatever money you have" a third said swinging a club around.

"Sorry don't feel like it" Alfred shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, so you think you're a tough guy huh?" a fourth man said trying to be intimidating but as the others observed it wasn't working on Alfred. The second man grabbed Alfred by his collar and brought him up face to face, the others in the restaurant watched horrified thinking that Alfred was going to get beaten. "Looks like we're going to have to teach you a lesson". The man raised his fist.

CRASH! Everyone turned to the bathroom doors where one of the three thugs that entered the bathroom had just been roughly thrown out. Germany stepped out next with a second thug under his arm pit, Romano and Italy appeared next dragging the third by his collar, the third looked like he had gone through a terrible beating.

"What the?" the thug holding Alfred said. Alfred grabbed the man's hand and twisted it forcing the thug into submission. "AAAHHH!"

"Hey let him go" the second thug tried to attack Alfred but China leapt over the table and kicked the man in the face. The third and fourth received kicks from Francis and Ivan. Everyone felt the eyes of the whole restaurant on them, the gang of conspirators inching closer to Germany's group and Alfred's group fists and weapons ready.

"Hey Waiter!" Alfred called to the waiter.

"_Hey waiter!_" China quickly translated.

"Can you pack our food to go?" Alfred asked.

"_Can you pack our food to go?_" China finished translating.

"_Um, Certainly_" the waiter answered.

"He says yes" China told Alfred.

"Alright" Alfred turned to the mob slowly approaching them. "Let's get this party started". Alfred jumped at the crowd of conspirators and kicked on in the chest.

"Save some for me da" Ivan cried appearing behind a second thug punching him.

Matthew approached a table with a couple of people still eating. "May I borrow this?" Matthew asked holding a plate. The couple at the table didn't understand a word he said but assumed he asked to borrow it and nodded. "Thank-you" Matthew said whirling around flinging the plate where it made contact with a man's face. The man fell, and a second man swung his fist at Matthew but Matthew dodged and punched the man in the face.

A man saw Switzerland still at the table patiently waiting for his food. "DON'T IGNORE US!" the man cried lunging at Switzerland. Switzerland however took the chair next to him and tipped it so the back support of the chair was facing the man like a grounded pole. The man could stop in time and the chair slammed into his gut.

"Not interested" Switzerland said as the man fell.

"Yao-san" Japan called to his brother.

"Got it aru" China answered, Japan leapt into the air as Yao grabbed Japan's hands. China then swung Japan around like a ball on a rope clubbing a few nearby conspirators with Japan's feet.

"hey no fair leave some for me da" Ivan cried limping over to Japan and China. A thug tried to attack Ivan from behind by tackling him, but the one hundred-fifty pound man slammed into the over two hundred pound muscular Russian, and Russia didn't budge an inch. The thug regained his balance by grabbing something solid. "I would be conscious of where your touching if I was you da" Ivan said in a venomous tone, the thug looked where he was touching to see his hands on Ivan's hips. Ivan swung around the back of his hand hitting the thug across the head, and the thug flew several feet.

Alfred kicked another thug onto a table that was occupied by another group of customers, the thug landed on the table, but there wasn't anything on the table aside from the towel dispenser. "Hey can I have that?" Alfred pointed to a glass of water on the table. The customers at the table nodded understanding what Alfred was after. "Thank-you" Alfred took the glass and took a quick sip, as he was sipping the water a second thug lunged at Alfred, but Alfred didn't swallow the water, as the thug drew closer Alfred spit the water into the man's eyes.

"_Ah! I Can't See!_" the thug cried in Chinese, Alfred set the cup down.

"Thanks" Alfred nodded to the still sitting and surprised customers. Alfred jumped up and punched a third thug.

"Whoa!" Germany cried leaping over the counter and towards the kitchen dodging a couple swings from two thugs. Germany scrambled to his feet and dashed into the kitchen, as Germany entered the kitchen Germany was surprised to see Matthew and Francis already in the back "Elegantly" if you could call it that, fighting the thugs. Matthew ducked as a thug tried to hit him with a bat, but the thug missed, and France came up from behind Matthew after the thug finished his swing and clubbed the thug in the face with a frying pan. Matthew punched a thug in the stomach and dived out of striking range of a club another thug was swinging. Matthew then dived through the center table of the kitchen and on the other side, the other thugs were reluctant to follow because of a metal over hang that was level with their heads. The thugs however didn't want to run around so they began to slowly climb through, however Matthew now had stood back up and with a thick pot in one hand, and a frying pan in another. The thugs looked at Matthew still half-way climbing through the table, Matthew using both pots and pans to whack both men in the head. The thugs dropped to the ground back on the original side of the kitchen, Matthew then looked over to see Germany at the entrance of the kitchen, and a thug had barged through the door, and began charging at Germany. Matthew gripped the frying and threw it at the thug, Germany had just turned to see the thug lunge at him, but then a frying pan came out of no where and found it's mark in the thug's cheek. Germany watched as the thug flew in a different direction and dropped to the floor harmlessly.

"Thanks" Germany nodded to Matthew, Matthew just nodded back.

Meanwhile in the main room, Switzerland was waiting at the counter not caring for the fight going on behind him, a couple dishes where set down in front of him and Switzerland not wanting to be dirty with other peoples food, took a fork and would select a random piece of the food and pop it in his mouth without anyone noticing. But his time of peace was quickly disturbed when a thug charged at him with a fork in his hand, Switzerland then took a butter knife that was lying beside one of the plates, and Switzerland threw it at the thug. The thug dodged the knife but the loss in his momentum was his fatal mistake, as the thug looked up towards Switzerland, he was shocked to see Switzerland not three feet away from him, Switzerland's foot already inches from his face. The thug didn't even feel the impact due to shock, but he felt himself fly and slam into and through a window.

"Be careful of property da" Ivan said. "We don't have the money to pay for the damages da"

Just as Ivan finished the sentence several customers stood up and pulled out almost all the money they had in their wallets.

"Guess that solves that problem aru" China said as he held a thug in a headlock. "Kiku!"

"Yes Yao-san" Kiku said after high kicking one thug in the face, Kiku quickly spun around with China releasing the thug he had in a headlock, and Japan's heel smashed into the thug's face.

"Hey keep one conscious, we need to talk to them" Alfred said using his immense strength to hand wrestle with a thug and force the thug easily into submission.

"I don't think that will be a problem" Arthur said as he had one thug backed into a corner, but the thug didn't look interested in fighting, as a matter of fact the thug looked both disgusted and terrified. Alfred saw Arthur holding up a scone that he made to the man's face.

"For once your terrible cooking has served a good purpose aru" China said.

"You've been a bad boy" Alfred said taking a thug over his knee and began spanking the thug repeatedly.

"Ne, I want food" Italy moaned laying face down on a table.

"BROTHER!" Romano cried desperately trying to keep the thugs off of his brother and him.

"Italy-san and Romano-san are in trouble, Yao-san it's time to use that" Kiku cried to his older brother.

"Right aru" Yao reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a small package. China quickly unwrapped the package, and threw what was inside towards Italy. "ITALY SPECIAL DELIVERY ARU!" China cried as the item flew in the air. Italy took a few quick sniffs of the air and after smelling food he sat up mouth wide open, the item landed in Italy's mouth and Italy quickly swallowed the item. Italy's eyes went wide in shock, and his face grew beet red.

"AH!" Italy cried as a jet of red flames burst from his mouth, Romano sensing danger ducked quickly as the flames passed over him. The thugs however were unfortunate as they were caught in the flames, as the flames died down the thugs collapsed their entire body black from the jet of fire. Italy stepped from the table he was at his eyes red with rage. "I AM ITALY HEAR ME ROAR!" Italy cried letting out a few more streams of fire.

"RUN!" A thug cried as several thugs dashed for the door.

"Ready! Aim!" the thugs stopped as they approached the door only to come face to face with Canada, France, Germany, and America blocking their way with mound s of dishes in front of them. "FIRE!" Alfred cried as they let loose a barrage of plates at the thugs.

"THE OTHER WAY!" a thug cried in desperation after several thugs fell unconscious to the ground after being hit with plates.

"You Will Not Get Away!" Japan cried as he China,a d Russia stood opposite of them with a couple of papers ready. "SECRET TECHNIQUE YURI YURI JUTSU!" Japan cried as he and China flashed a pictures of Yuri at the thugs, the thugs saw the pictures and fell unconscious with their noses bleeding. But one still remained standing. "Your turn Russia-san"

"Secret technique, DIRTY YAOI YOAI JUTSU DA!" Russia yelled flashing one picture at the man, and the man too dropped nose bleeding.

"BLAH!" Italy cried as another stream of fire engulfed the pictures and incinerated them, including the picture Russia held.

"Ah, I wanted to see how it would work on Alfred da" Russia complained as the let go of the smouldering corners of the picture.

"I'd rather not see any way" Alfred said as he walked past Russia and the others and towards Arthur, and the final remaining thug. "Alright time to answer a few questions".

"I WILL NEVER TALK!" The man cried out.

"Then you leave me no choice, Arthur make that two scones" Alfred smirked. Arthur smiled and pulled out a second scone from his pocket and inched it towards the man.

"AH! NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" the man cried as the two scones got closer.

"Let's add three then" Alfred smiled even more as the stuck out a third scone.

"NO! I'LL TALK I'LL TALK!" the man finally gave in.

"Alright, where is Komar, SPILL IT!" Alfred yelled wanting to get the information quickly.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the man cried. "All I know is rumours say he is in Hong Kong" the man said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME PUNK!" Alfred yelled.

"AH! I'M NOT LYING!" the man cried his fear reaching peak levels.

"I have a sixth sense that tingles my brain when people lie especially punks like you, now tell me THE TRUTH!" Alfred yelled.

"Okay, Okay I don't know where he is, but I heard he resides in a mountainous area" the man told truthfully.

"Okay, Germany, Russia deal with him" Alfred said quietly.

"With pleasure" Russia and Germany said at the same time.

"_Your food sir_" the waiter said as he handed Japan and China a couple large bags of food.

"_Thanks, and feel free to do whatever you want to them_" China pointed to the thugs laying on the floor.

"_Of course_" the waiter said as he and several other cooks and customers approached the thugs cracking their knuckles.

"We ready to go?" Alfred asked.

"Yup" Arthur said. Russia and Germany had just finished hanging the final thug by his toes from the ceiling.

"Well then let's go" Alfred said turning to the door with everyone close behind him.

"Where to now?" Matthew asked.

"To the bus station" Alfred answered. "From there we will take a bus to Nanjing where we will meet with a Chinese government contact and equip ourselves with things I ordered from my home, and we will then proceed to Fuzhou" Alfred answered.

And with that the group left the restaurant and headed towards the Coach bus station.

Aurthor's notes: Man this took a long time to complete, I only hope I still have the feel for this story, because I have been giving my second story a lot of attention. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW, and if you feel like you are more than welcome to offer suggestions as to the exact location for Komar's hideout.


	12. Error Notice

Grammatical error notice

The common grammatical errors some of you might be talking about could be the "!" sign. Well that isn't really my fault for some reason the site isn't reading and uploading what I have really written. Most often I will have written something like "AAAAHHHH!" but the site uploads it as "!". So for those of you who are reading this and are confused be aware that this is what is happening I am trying to fix it but so far my attempts have proven unsuccessful, so please bare with me.


	13. Found by a shirt

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot (If it really has any).

Brothers of Asia

Chapter 12

Found by a Shirt

"No, nothing here either" Alfred sighed as he stepped into the large bus that would take them further south from Nanjing. They had just spent a fruitless three days looking through the city trying to find anything or anyone that could help them. But the Conspirators had proven to be more difficult to find than they had anticipated. With failing to capture Yao the countries general populace remained loyal to their peaceful ideals, and rejected the ideals of the Conspirators. And nothing beyond 'Look in Hong Kong' was given by people who had heard anything about them.

"Well on to Xiamen then" Arthur sighed as he and the weary others followed Alfred onto the bus.

"Aiyah, why don't we just head to Hong Kong aru" Yao sighed, Kiku right behind Yao didn't say a word as he stepped onto the bus, trying his best to ignore everyone's complaints.

Alfred walked towards the back of the bus where there were plenty of open seats, surprisingly there weren't that many people on the bus, some couples, and some single people. Some of them were wearing rather interesting shirts or clothing, as some males apparently thought it was cool to wear blinding neon green. Some were wearing other clothing that had English swearing written all over it, and one particular person was wearing a 'I Love NY' shirt near the front. Alfred felt really happy as he saw this shirt making him want to go all the way back home and drink until he was totally wasted. At the moment nothing would have pleased Alfred more, and he guessed that Ivan felt the same way though, he was sure that Ivan felt that way all the time.

"I'm tired da" Ivan complained as he sat down in one of the seats near the back. "When will this all be over da"

"As soon as we find Hong Kong and the others aru" Yao said his face hung sadly but conviction evident in his eyes. Alfred knew from the very beginning that Yao and Kiku had the determination to tear every Asian region apart till they found their family or what was left of them. Alfred looked ahead of him and observed that no one was paying attention to them, this of course instinctively annoyed Alfred as his inner child demanded attention. But Alfred knew that drawing too much attention would make it even more difficult to travel through China. Since their fight at the restaurant back in Beijing Alfred hoped that some Conspirators would come looking for them to try and blackmail them into leaving the continent, but the idea failed as Conspirators in most of China were trying to duck and evade any police force that was looking for them. But then it also served purpose to Alfred that they would have an easy trip to Hong Kong, where all this started.

"I'm hungry again" Feliciano complained earning him a smack from Romano.

"I'm going to sleep eh" Matthew sighed as he leaned back trying to get comfortable.

"What great and beautiful scenery, I think I will try to draw some" Francis sang to himself as he pulled a large sketch book and a tracing pencil out of nowhere and began drawing. The bus pulled away out of the station and slowly made its way towards the exit where only open country awaited the bus.

"Well, I might as well as rest, after all it's going to be a few hours before we arrive in Xiamen" Alfred sighed as he leaned back, but then he remembered something as his leg hit a carrying bag next to his feet. "Oh that's right I need to check my e-mail" Alfred said as he pulled the laptop out of the bag and opened this mail where he saw a couple of unanswered messages. Alfred immediately went to the oldest message which was from Austria.

"Dear America

I hope you received this, if not, then that means that our connection was severed. New information has been found regarding the Conspirators influence. We have just found that the countries of Thailand, Vietnam, Taiwan, North, and South Korea government has gone into complete silence from the rest of the world, on top of all that satellite images show large numbers of supplies and weapons are being transported to Hong Kong and any surrounding border area. We can only guess what these are for, but however we don't think that the Conspirators are going to try something as foolish as to launch an attack against China. Even if they were foolish enough to do that, the governments of China and Japan have just signed a defence pact which will allow the two countries to support each other in case of attack, or if the government in on verge of collapse, at least as long as this crisis is still present. The government of America, especially your boss has encouraged the defence of any surviving Asian nations from the Conspirators, but however the country of Laos has also fallen into silence as the influence of the Conspirators is spreading. India and Malaysia are being threatened by the Conspirators influence as well, and we are especially focusing on India, as India has roughly the same population as China it will influence A LOT of damage to the country they attack no matter where they attack. But luckily for us India is still far from being overrun, but however it is a growing possibility as the days go by. Me and Hungary have just worked with NATO and convinced them to help the surrounding Asian nations militarily. India and Malaysia have both rejected the military aid, but however we have our forces on standby waiting for the two nations to ask for our help. Prussia is managing Germany, and Italy as they are away, and is surprisingly co-operating nicely, he keeps saying something like 'If West gets into trouble, I want to help him immediately' though he has asked me numerous times that I never tell Germany this. OH I almost forgot, Australia has just agreed to act as the guard for the South Pacific nations, but however guarding them has proven difficult even with Canadian, and American support as New Guinea, and the Indonesia have also gone into silence and our forces and government can't get even within eye sight of the islands without risk of being shot down.

Well this concludes, my most recent report

Enjoy China

P.S let me know when you've reach Hong Kong"

Alfred laughed slightly as he closed the message and went to the next one which was addressed from his boss.

"Alfred F. Jones

I pray that you receive this, the CIA has just found inlets for spies and infiltrators into the country, we so far have imprisoned and deported seventy-two individuals who claim to be looking for you and China, and Japan. I have sent military forces to Australia and Canada to help secure their immediate borders from Asia as the continent is almost in complete lockdown. It almost sounds ridiculous if you ask me, I mean I've heard of cities being in lock down, but I've never heard of a country let alone a continent going into lockdown. I have just finished speaking with the prime minister of China and Japan and have agreed to lend military support to end the Conspirators once you have found their location and get all the other nations out of harms way. New Guinea and Indonesia have gone into complete silence, but however we have reason to believe that the personifications of Indonesia and New Guinea have not been captured yet, as we have received encrypted messages claiming to be from their government, and their personifications pleading for help. Right now there isn't much to do except try and figure out if they are who they say they are. I have sent SEAL teams and haven't heard back from them, but however they have only been gone two days and their mission was scheduled for several days to try and play it safe.

P.S I don't have any new information about the Conspirators to help you, but when I do find anything I will be sure to relay it back to you"

"Great" Alfred sighed, "Even the CIA isn't any help at the moment" Alfred reached for the power button to turn the computer off when a new e-mail popped up. "Huh?" Alfred said as he read the address. "From Prussia?" Alfred said as he clicked onto the message.

Meanwhile

"It's cold" South Korea shivered as he huddled up next to his brother for warmth. North Korea wrapped his arms around his brother to try and share the body heat and survive more comfortably.

"How long has it been?" Taiwan asked herself, as she stared at the ceiling. "Is Kiku alright?" Taiwan continued to ask herself.

"He's gotta be a-all right" South Korea said as he felt himself slowly warm up. "If he dies, then who will be around to harass h-him during our meetings?" South Korea said as he tried his best to cheer Taiwan up. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work.

"You mean grope him don't you" North Korea sighed as he knew of his brother's rather annoying tendencies. Since he himself fell victim to South Korea's unpleasant surprise attacks.

"OF COURSE NOT!" South Korea tried to defend himself.

"Good to see you're doing better brother" Thailand said as he sat up with Vietnam in his arms trying to keep the ill girl as comfortable as possible.

Everyone turned to Hong Kong as he was the only one standing and staring down the hall as if he was expecting Yao and Kiku to jump out of nowhere and open the cell. They could see fire blaze in his eyes as guards walked by their cell, tapping on the metal bars to annoy the Asians. Taiwan had had enough. She leapt at the cell bars and reached through them successfully grabbing one of the guards.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Taiwan cried as he pulled the guard forward forcing the guard's face and head to collide with the steel bars knocking the man unconscious. The second guard lunged at Taiwan but unsuccessfully tried to force her off the unconscious man as her grip on her victim remained solid even though she was reaching through the bars. South Korea and North Korea leapt up and grabbed Taiwan and yanked her away from the bars as several more soldiers ran around the corner weapons drawn. South and North Korea successfully pulled her far enough away from the bars to keep her from getting hurt, and they managed to get her to lose her grip on her victim which was more than enough to keep the guards from attacking their Asian prisoners. As the Asians relaxed realizing that they were far enough away from the bars they watched as the guards dragged away their unconscious comrade. South Korea and North Korea sniggered as they observed the man's face now completely unrecognizable due to Taiwan's repetitive slamming into the metal bars imprisoning them.

"Not bad sis, not bad" South Korea said patting his sister on the back, unaware that Taiwan grew tense as the last time he touched her from behind he groped her.

"But it might have a really bad repercussion" North Korea said.

"Why's that?" Thailand asked.

"Since the guards control our food they can now do whatever they want to punish us short of killing us" North Korea answered not sounding all that concerned, but some worry was still evident in his voice.

"So basically, I just condemned all of us to starvation" Taiwan said fully understanding what she might have caused.

"Might being the operative word" North Korea said. "If Komar hears about this incident which he most likely will, he has the final say in whether or not we get punished".

"You must have been here a long time if you know this much about their system" Hong Kong said not looking worried in the least.

"Too long Hong Kong, MUCH too long" North Korea said with a heavy sigh.

**Meanwhile on route to Xiamen**

Alfred just opened the e-mail whose address claims to be from Prussia.

"FROM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA

NO SERIOUSLY, I have just found some awesome information regarding the Conspirators, though I should have seen this earlier it was so simple I over looked it. I found a bit of information concerning the Conspirators spread of influence, they already have infiltrated EVERY country in existence, and their influence is spreading rapidly, but however their influence is surprisingly weak in the western nations, but this isn't what I found that was so AWESOME. I found that the Conspirators in the Asian nations follow a certain code of contact, this code of contact is rather complex which is going to make it confusing, but I did manage to figure out probably the most important part. Most of their code of contact revolves around what kind of clothing they wear."

'Type of clothing?' Alfred thought quickly reading some more hoping that Prussia would explain more.

"The type of clothing they wear consists of colors or patterns that stand out, I'm not talking about simply flashy colors, it makes it too obvious and doesn't act as a good cover. The articles of clothing usually range from a scarf, head band, a colourful neck tie, some will even dress as foreigners, and I have found that the ones that dress as foreigners are key holders of information and influence."

'Foreign clothing?' Alfred continued reading.

"The foreign clothing in itself is nothing special, as tons of Asians wear foreign clothing, but VERY FEW of the clothing contain English words, and especially ones that say 'I love Metallica' though I have no idea who or what that is, 'I love Death', 'I love Dog Biscuits, and 'I love NY'"

Alfred quickly froze on the last one. 'I love NY', 'Key holders of information and influence', Alfred quickly looked towards the front of the bus he could make out the outline of the man who he saw with the 'I love NY' shirt he saw when he boarded the bus. "Guys, On Your Feet!" Alfred said in a raised voice.

"Uh!?" Matthew staggered as Alfred nudged his knee.

"What's going on now, did you forget something?" Arthur asked sounding rather irritated.

"There's A Conspirator On This Bus!" Alfred said quickly standing. Yao jumped at the mentioning of a conspirator and quickly rose to his feet.

"Where is he?" Francis asked not looking all that interested mostly because he shrugged this as one of Alfred's antics.

"Over There!" Alfred pointed. "CONSPIRITOR!" Alfred cried, which earned the attention of the entire bus, most of them looking at Alfred rather annoyed at disturbing their peaceful trip. Alfred's eyes rested on the man he saw with the shirt before. The said man turned and glanced at Alfred before casually turning back into his seat, but as if the man saw a ghost the man did a double take returning his gaze on Alfred as Alfred approached him. The man quickly jumped up and out of his seat and made a dash for the exit of the bus. Alfred seeing the man run made a mad dash after him.

Matthew, Yao, Kiku, Ivan, Francis, Ludwig, Romano, Feliciano, and Arthur ran after Alfred as they saw a man start running after Alfred yelled Conspirator.

The Conspirator arrived at the front of the bus, but couldn't leave as the bus was still moving and the doors were controlled by the driver. This didn't stop the man, as the Conspirator rounded on the driver, punching the driver out cold, and stomped on the brake. The sudden stop caused Alfred, and the others to be thrown off balance and landed face flat onto the floor of the bus. As the bus rolled to a stop the still standing conspirator grabbed a lever and pulled causing the door to open, and he jumped right out.

"Oh no you don't" Alfred growled as he jumped back onto his feet and ran after the man. Yao and Kiku didn't waste anytime getting up and chasing them either. The others however.

"I'm actually pretty comfortable da, I think I'll take a nap da" Ivan sighed as everyone turned to see Ivan laying across two people one a male and the second a female, during the shock of the sudden stop Ivan had somehow fallen on the two, and somehow came to the conclusion that he was going to stay that way.

"I Don't Think So You Bloody Git!" Arthur cried grabbing Ivan by the collar and yanked the Russian off the now relieved couple. "Come on let's go."

"Ne but I'm hungry" Italy moaned clutching his stomach.

"AUGH!" Romano yelled. "YOUR HOPELESS BROTHER CAN'T YOU EVER THINK OF ANYTHING BESIDES FOOD!"

"...No..." Italy replied rather happily.

"He replies like it's a good thing" Romano sulked.

"Good thing I came prepared" Ludwig said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large plastic wrapped Chinese cracker. "Italy, will you eat anything?" the German asked as he waved the cracker five feet away from Italy's face. Italy's face lit up like a light bulb at the sight of food, he quickly went down on his knees and curled his hands like he was a dog.

"Woof Woof" Italy weakly barked at Germany as if he was begging for the food.

"Italy, when I give this to you, you will help us by chasing down the Conspirator" Germany said as he tossed the cracker to Italy, Italy quickly grabbed the cracker and swallowed it. Germany then proceeded to pull a second cracker from his pocket. "Now be a good boy and don't complain for the rest of the day" Germany said and Italy immediately stood at attention and saluted, surprisingly he did correctly.

"YES SIR!" Italy yelled.

"Good boy" Germany said as he tossed the cracker to Italy and Italy swallowed the cracker just like the first. "Come on let's go"

"You know France" Matthew said turning to his former colonizer. "You could learn something from him"

"WHAT!? FROM THAT POMPOUS, UNBEAUTIFUL, FOOLISH-

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Germany yelled forcing France to stop his rant about what he thought of Germany.

"Well come on and let's go before we lose the Conspirator" Switzerland said as he dashed past the others and out into the countryside.

After Switzerland ran outside it didn't take long before the others followed trying to catch up to Alfred, Kiku, and Yao.

Alfred was well ahead of the others keeping the Conspirator in sight. But however the Conspirator was running towards a thick growth of bushes and trees, though the area wasn't all that large, it was still large enough to make it easy to lose the Conspirator in that area. Alfred tried his best to run faster to get the man he is chasing before they made it to the growth of bushes and trees. But it was futile, Alfred's mind raced as he saw the man quickly disappear into the growth of trees, but undaunted Alfred quickly went in after him, as Alfred charged through the edge of the tree line Alfred saw the back of the Conspirator quickly enter and exit view as the man rounded a couple more trees seemingly desperate to make his escape. Alfred chased after him trying his best to not lose the man by listening for the man's heavy footsteps as they both ran through the small growth of bushes and tree. As the chase continued Alfred found himself following the man up a hill and to a large outcropping of rocks and boulders. As Alfred entered a clearing he could see the Conspirator running up the rocks.

"Got you now" Alfred said to himself as he chased the man. Alfred now having the man back in his sights he ran after him like mad determined to not let the man out of his sights again. Alfred continued to give chase as he was slowly beginning to catch up to the man, the man being shorter than Alfred gave Alfred an advantage over the rough and rocky terrain in terms of speed. As they came to more level area in the outcropping of rocks where several lengthy pillars of rocks stood out of ground vertically as if they were the remnants of a castle hallway pillars the man did something that was rather unexpected. Alfred was within the last five feet of closing the gap between him and the Conspirator when the Conspirator suddenly whipped around and swung at Alfred. Alfred ducked just in time to feel the man's fist graze his chin as Alfred leaned back his forward momentum being too much to stop and drop to his knees. Alfred quickly recovered from the surprise attack and returned it with a few strikes of his own. Alfred lashed back with his fists and his knees no different than a street brawler at the Conspirator. The Conspirator expertly dodged the strikes and lashed back at Alfred.

'What's going on?' Alfred thought to himself as the two continued to exchange blows. 'I can't seem to hit him' Alfred slowly found himself being pushed on the defensive as the Conspirator began thrashing harder and harder at Alfred. Alfred side stepped a few more strikes before he was able to swing again at the Conspirator. The Conspirator dodged the attack effortlessly and glared hard at Alfred which was new as the Conspirator seemed adamant about not looking Alfred in the eye. And that is where Alfred found out why he was being pushed onto the defensive, the man's eyes were glowing red, and a slight hint of tattooing shaped like claws were faint but there underneath his eyes. 'So that's how' Alfred said as he dodged a few more strikes from the Conspirator.

"Looks like you've never seen the Fighters meditation before" the Conspirator inaccurately assumed after seeing the look of shock on Alfred's face.

"Oh, no I've seen it before" Alfred said jumping back to put some distance between them.

"What!?" the Conspirator cried at hearing Alfred say that he has seen Fighters Meditation before.

"Actually I've done more than seen it" Alfred said Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Wait, more than seen it? But that would Mean!" the Conspirator suddenly realized what Alfred meant but it was too late.

"Yes" Alfred sighed slowly as he opened his eyes, and black tattooing the shape of wings slowly formed underneath Alfred's eyes. "I have invoked my Fighters Meditation!" Alfred cried as he showed off his glowing red eyes, and similar tattoo lining. But however Alfred's tattoo lines were much clearer and Alfred's eyes were glowing more intensely.

"Impossible!" the Conspirator cried in disbelief. "Not only do you have it, it's more complete than my own".

"More complete?" Alfred repeated rather confused.

"What!? You didn't know?" the Conspirator sounded surprised that Alfred had activated his Fighters Meditation and didn't even know much about it. "Heh, well if you don't know that much about it then I guess I still have an advantage".

"I don't think so" Alfred said as he crouched lower.

"Of course I do" the man gloated. "I'm a skilled Martial artist, while your nothing but a brawler, I seriously would have thought that the Nation of America would have better fighting skill than that"

"Oh, so then it's about overall skill then?" Alfred smiled almost menacingly.

"Of course, history especially Chinese history has often stated that the more skilled fighter is the winner in a duel" the conspirator said taking a quick stance.

"That is true" Alfred sighed. "But that would be the second mistake you have made while meeting me" Alfred said glaring at the conspirator.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"I mean this" Alfred said as he suddenly vanished from sight. Though he seemed to have vanished, the conspirator was still fast enough to barley see Alfred's movements.

"No Way!" the man yelped in surprise as Alfred swung his whole arm at the man's head. The man dodged but as he did and Alfred's arm came to a full stop, the conspirator could hear the air around Alfred's fist crack under the immense power thrown into the punch, Alfred however didn't stop there as he swung again but this time downward aiming for the conspirators gut. The conspirator dodged again, but Alfred's fist went into the ground creating a hole not much bigger than Alfred's fist and cracked the rock that Alfred and the conspirator were standing on. The conspirator stood back up and smiled slightly. "You have indeed gotten faster, but however what really has improved is your power, not your speed, however my speed is still greater" the conspirator said as he suddenly leapt forward at Alfred.

Much like the conspirator Alfred could barely keep up with the conspirator's movements, Alfred dodged a couple of swings barley and swung back, but this time the conspirator was more ready for it, and dodged easily, as Alfred couldn't stop swinging in time, the conspirator punched Alfred in the chest connecting with his right rib cage. Alfred staggered back as he got hit. Alfred clutched his chest, though he did feel it, it didn't hurt all that much, but it was more than enough for Alfred to tell him, that if he didn't do something to hit the conspirator at least once, then he would likely end up losing this fight pretty quickly.

"What did I tell you American, you have power, but my speed is greater, as long as I'm this fast there is no way that I – hugh!-Guah!" the conspirator suddenly clutched his head and dropped to his knees.

'What's going on?' Alfred thought to himself as he watched the conspirator continue clutching his head.

"Ow! My Head!" the conspirator cried. "Curse You And Your Immense Strength!" the man yelled venomously at Alfred. However Alfred just stood there confused. "Even though you didn't hit me, the shockwave caused by your immense strength is still damaging" the man said unaware that Alfred doesn't understand what is going on.

'I don't really get what's going on, but it seems like I can still do damage despite not being able to hit him' Alfred thought. 'I just need to keep it close, I don't like to rely on others, but Yao, Kiku, and Matthew are some of the faster fighters so, if I can hold up until they arrive then this fight will be ours, then maybe we can finally find out where this Master Komar is'

"But I do have a question" the man said letting up his guard a bit.

"What is it?" Alfred asked not letting up his guard.

"How did you find me?" the man asked, Alfred sniggered.

"I'm America home to the Central Intelligence Agency, and on top of all that with some the help of some other countries, we were able to dig up enough information on people like you, it was when I just received the notice about how you dress, that's when I found you out" Alfred answered almost gloating.

"I knew wearing these kinds of shirts would get us found sooner or later, no matter, I will simply inform Master Komar and he will come up with a new code" the man said as he resumed his fighting stance.

"But before we get back to fighting" Alfred began hoping to get one question in before they resumed fighting.

"Yes" the man replied showing his intent to hear the question.

"Where are the others?" Alfred asked.

"Others?" the man asked seeming slightly confused as to what Alfred was referring to.

"Hong Kong, both Koreas, Taiwan, Thailand, and Vietnam" Alfred said his eyes glaring at the man demanding an answer.

"Oh, them" the man began. "They're with Master Komar, and when Master Komar is done with them, I will guarantee you that you will start looking for bodies" the man said.

"What!?" Alfred stood shocked. "Your master intends to destroy the countries?"

"No" the man answered. "Master Komar has a rather unique ability even amongst all Personifications" the man continued. "He has the ability to separate emotions, and opinions from you, and give it a body of its own, therefore making two of the same character, only the second character is more influenced by the emotion extracted."

"Such abilities exist?" Alfred said looking even more shocked.

"You don't know? I would have thought that that you personified nations would have known about them by now" the man slightly mocked. "Since it doesn't matter if you know or not I will tell you. Each nation or personification has abilities that are special to their own being, that's what makes each personification unique just like the Reaper" the man continued. "Russia's ability would be endurance due to the cold winters he has to suffer through. Germany's would be strength or military might, as Germany has proven himself as a formidable fighter even against the world. Italy would be taste or food. Yours would be pure strength and military power. Sometimes the abilities are similar amongst nations, but in the end each one of you has abilities that differ from the rest, it can be through influence or general personality, either way it doesn't matter." The man explained.

"Well then, one last question" Alfred said through gritted teeth.

"Sure" the man answered smugly.

"Where is Komar" Alfred's eyes expressed the thought 'I'll kill him when I find him'.

"I have no reason to tell you, and besides I know what you will do once you find out where he is, you will go in and raid his house and take the Asian nations back" the man said. "But then again, since only you have the Fighters Meditation and you don't have as complete of a Meditation as Master Komar does he could wipe the floor with all of you anyway." The man said.

"Komar too has Fighters Meditation?" Alfred repeated shocked to hear that their enemy has abilities that make him capable of defeating HIM and his allies with little to no problems, but so far one thing has lead to Alfred's advantage, Komar and the general followers are most likely unaware that the majority of them have activated their Fighters Meditation, and this conspirator in front of him is unaware of that fact too, which will lead to their advantage when they attack Komar. The only problem still is finding out where he is, but what gave hope to Alfred's mind is that this man almost undoubtedly knew where Komar is.

"A bit slow aren't you, Master Komar couldn't have done all this if he wasn't strong enough to overpower some groups and organizations to get this far. He's even strong enough to take down a number of countries all on his own, so it doesn't matter how many allies you have Master Komar will crush them all the same."

Alfred had heard enough he readied himself in his fighting stance, and kept his gaze intently on the conspirator in front of him. The man lunged at Alfred, but Alfred couldn't follow the man's movements completely. The man proceeded to punch at Alfred's chest repeatedly causing Alfred to stumble back his chest aching slightly from the numerous beatings to the chest. Alfred decided to try and become more difficult to hit by moving constantly. Alfred balanced on his toes and began step jumping from side to side, Alfred watched as the conspirator in front of him stopped his attack suddenly seeing Alfred's change in tactics and fighting styles. Alfred kept this up desperately to try and find a weakness in the man's defence or fighting style. The man lunged at Alfred once again striking at Alfred's chest from the front, Alfred still couldn't follow the man's movements, but was able to block his chest in time to lessen the damage the man did to his chest. Alfred jumped back putting distance between him and the conspirator. Alfred watched as the conspirator lunged again at Alfred, and again the conspirator attacked at Alfred's chest, Alfred shielded his chest for the second time blocking most of the punches, Alfred again jumped back to put distance between them, but this time Alfred was more interested in fighting back.

'It seems that every time he lunges he goes for the larger part of my body which would be my chest and the core of my body, but however I wonder, is he capable of dodging while lunging?' Alfred thought to himself as he readied himself for the conspirator's next assault.

"This is ridiculous, you can't even fight back, that's apparent when your barley even able to block me" the conspirator mocked Alfred. Alfred gritted his teeth nervously. He knew that if this continued Alfred would likely lose the fight, unless help came, but if help came than the likability of the conspirator attempting to escape and succeeding increases. After all Alfred wasn't fast, and was barely able to catch up to the conspirator while they were both running in a normal state. So for this Alfred was going to bet everything on what he was about to do next. The conspirator lunged at Alfred for a third time, as Alfred remembered he couldn't see where the man was going, but he could guess where the conspirator was going to go for, his chest. Alfred took his fist and swung with every bit of effort he could muster while trying to effectively block with his unused arm at the same time. As Alfred swung he felt his fist connect with something though he couldn't see or tell what as the conspirator was moving too fast for his eyes to effectively follow he followed through on the punch. After a second Alfred could finally make out what his fist connected with, Alfred's fist had connected to the conspirator's chin, though only slightly being nothing more than just brushing the man's chin. Alfred's fist followed through and left the man's chin, the conspirator quickly regained his balance and jumped back to put distance between him and Alfred. Alfred stood there cursing himself silently, he failed to make a clean hit, and now the man was more aware of Alfred's ability to fight back and it would become even more difficult.

"Hah, you missed" the man gloated as he rubbed his chin. "Looks like your able to follow my movements better than I thought, no matter, I'll attack you at random this time" the man said getting into his stance and prepared to assault Alfred.

'Not good' Alfred thought as readied himself for the strike to connect anywhere on his body. Alfred glared intensively at the conspirator as if his eyes were looking for the slightest twitch to give away where the man was going to strike.

"UGH!" the man clutched his stomach and his head as he dropped to his knees. Alfred stared bewildered as the conspirator twitched in pain ten feet away from him.

'OF COURSE' Alfred suddenly remembered

"_Even though you didn't hit me the shockwave caused by your immense strength is damaging"_

'My immense strength causes small shockwaves which can still affect a person even though I don't connect my punches, but that was just a graze, I wonder what kind of damage I did with just that' Alfred thought. The man continued to clutch at his chest and head as the attack from Alfred seemed to take its toll on the man's body.

'CRAP!' The man screamed at himself. 'HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THE SHOCKWAVE!'

Alfred slowly stepped up towards the man, cautious in case the man were to suddenly recover and then attack Alfred at point blank.

"What do you want" the conspirator managed to say clearly as he glared at Alfred.

"Give me the location of Komar, and I will let you go" Alfred said with an air of seriousness.

"You really think that I would give you ugh the location just l-like that?" the conspirator spat back at Alfred as if the request was both out of the question or ridiculous.

Alfred however wasn't in the mood to deal with the conspirators persistence. Alfred swung his arm again, but purposely missing the man, and swinging to the side of the man's head, Alfred watched as the shockwave from his fist erupted next to the man and the man cringed even more as if his whole body was being torn apart from the inside out.

"I won't ask again" Alfred warned, truth be told he felt rather disgusted and dirty doing this, but Alfred knew this was his best chance in getting the information he needed, and wasn't going to pass up the chance to get it one way or another. "Where is he?" Alfred asked but this time much more menacingly as he picked up the man with one hand by the collar of his shirt. Alfred glared into the man's eyes his eyes still glowing red with Fighters meditation.

The conspirator seemed to weigh his options and seemed to weigh them carefully, Alfred could tell he was struggling in his decision. "Maybe y-you will h-have a ch-chance against K-Komar" the man said finally.

Alfred was suddenly taken back, the man who he was holding , a conspirator no less was referring to their enemy and his master, without honorific's. Alfred couldn't tell what was with this man, but none the less didn't relinquish his grip.

"Do m-more than j-just y-you have the a-ability of Fighters M-meditation?" the man asked.

"And why would I answer that?" Alfred asked not really sure why the sudden change of intent.

"K-komar's got a lot m-more planned th-than just ruling the world, o-or ruling the A-Asian nations" the man began.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked still not relinquishing his grip on the man.

"Komar isn't our l-leader's r-real name" the man continued.

Alfred felt his grip lessen just a little at this new information, wanting to know more Alfred then asked. "Then what's his real name?"

"His r-real name is (inaudible)" the man finally said.

Alfred suddenly felt his blood run cold, he dropped the man and took several steps back. Unbeknownst to him Alfred's eyes glowed more intensely and his tattoos grew a little more covering his cheek and starting to cover his jaw.

"Y-y-you lie" Alfred muttered.

"I wish I was" the man said now able to speak a little better as Alfred had let go of him. "B-but that man c-calling himself Komar, i-is really just a lie, and his real intent is a lot more that just r-ruling as I said before"

Alfred regained his posture and walked back up to the man and picked up the conspirator but this time a little more relaxed allowing the man to speak and breath better than before.

"It's Not True!" Alfred yelled. "He Died A Long Time Ago!"

"You forget what he is" the man said. "That man cannot die".

Alfred felt his blood run even colder, as if he knew deeply what the man was saying is true he just didn't want to believe it. "I-if what your saying is true, th-then what's he doing in Asia?"

"A-Asia is where he started, it's the area where he will start again" the man explained.

"And why are you telling me all this?" Alfred asked through gritted teeth.

"Because, that man must be s-stopped" the conspirator said.

"Why should I believe you, you're a conspirator" Alfred pointed out.

"I may be a conspirator, but I'm not a fool as to let that man do what he wants. A-Asia has been torn a-apart in the p-past by his doing, a-and now he will d-do it again, and th-the world will once a-again fall into the darkness that caused the f-first and s-second world wars, and all its branch wars." the man explained.

"Into creating a third" Alfred added knowing what was going to happen next.

"Indeed" the man began. "I-if he succeeds, a third world war will e-erupt, and will s-scar the world f-for all eternity, a-after all its what he's made for" the man finished. Alfred dropped the man again, before dropping to his own knees. "C-can you answer my question?"

"Do others, other than just me have the ability of fighters meditation. Yes" Alfred answered his anger and lack of patience seemed to dissolve.

"How m-many?" the man asked.

"All of us" Alfred answered. Though he didn't know it until they had arrived in China, apparently Japan, China, England, and France had activated it during a practice fight. Russia had activated his when he escaped conspirators in the Rockies way back when, and well the others, they activated theirs at a point in time that Alfred didn't care to remember. "Where is he?" Alfred asked the anger seeming to return to his voice.

"H-he's in the-

RIP! SLISH!

Alfred stood shocked as he saw a hand protrude through the conspirator's chest ripping a huge hole into the man. The hand retracted itself and the conspirator fell face flat into the ground. As the conspirator fell a new figure rose behind him, Alfred stared as he came face to face with North Korea.

"NORTH KOREA!" Alfred yelled as loud as he could at the man in front of him.

"We meet again America" North Korea said coolly. "I see you've been well, how are my two brothers?"

"I'll take you to them ONCE YOUR DEAD!" Alfred cried lunging at North Korea, North Korea however dodged the attacks with relative ease, but however Alfred could follow every one of North Korea's moves. Alfred however realized that he was too slow to effectively land a hit on the North Korean.

North Korea jumped back separating them both by several feet. Alfred took a good look at the North Korean's eyes and found himself staring at two bright red orbs. And tattooing which looked similar to Alfred's but took more the shape of claws.

"So hasty" the North Korean sighed as he watched Alfred growl angrily at him. "It looks like I made it in time to silence the traitor, and effectively stop you from finding Master Komar's hideout" the North Korean said.

"Curse you" Alfred growled through his teeth.

"Hm, well, I have no more reason to be here so, until we meet again American, but only next time will be your last" the North Korean said venomously. The North Korean then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but that didn't concern Alfred as he now lost their best lead to Komar's hideout. Alfred turned to leave.

"Hym-lia" Alfred stopped a hearing a croaking voice. He turned to see the conspirator twitching and turning his head to face Alfred the best he can. Alfred immediately ran up to the conspirator and brought his ear as close as he could manage. "H-es hi-d-ing in Hi-ma-lay-as, a-bov-e N-ep-al" the man managed to slowly croak out before his head lopped to the side lifelessly.

"Himalayas, above Nepal" Alfred repeated setting the man down. "You died trusting me to bring that man down, and I will see to it even with my dying breath to not let you down" Alfred quietly promised as he turned and walked back down the rocky slope and towards where the bus had stopped.

**Several minutes later**

Alfred had finally returned to the bus, where the others had been waiting for him, Yao, and Kiku had lost track of Alfred and returned to the bus knowing that Alfred would eventually return.

"Alfred-san" Kiku called as he spotted his American friend. The others finally noticed and ran up to Alfred.

"Did you lose him?" Arthur asked dreading to hear the answer.

"No" Alfred answered.

Everyone sighed with relief as they heard some good news since they lost Alfred. "And, did you get him to tell you where Komar is hiding?" Arthur asked again.

"Yes" Alfred answered. "And something much worse."

"What's that?" France asked noticing the look of sadness and dread on Alfred's face.

"The conspirator was killed by North Korea, and North Korea appears to be in full support of Komar" Alfred said.

"What!?" China and Japan looked shocked at hearing this bit of news.

"But however" Alfred began again. "The conspirator told me that Komar has the ability to extract emotions and personify them, so I don't know if I saw the real North Korea or not, but either way, it definitely looked like North Korea." Alfred explained, though this seemed to calm China, and Japan a little what Alfred said next made their blood run cold. "And the conspirator told me something new, the man leading this conspirator organization" Alfred began. "His real name isn't Komar" Alfred stopped as if he were purposely building up the dramatic silence.

"Oh, then what's his real name da" Russia asked not seeming overly worried about this. Neither did anyone else until they heard the name.

"His real name is Imperial" Alfred said, his voice shaking as he mentioned the name.

For the first time in Alfred's life he had never seen Russia turn so pale, even with the news of General Winter arriving early Russia displayed a ghost white appearance as did everyone else.

"D-di-did you say Imperial?" Germany asked his eyes wide in horror.

"Yes" Alfred answered his fist clenching.

"Ne, w-who's Imperial" Italy asked fear of asking such a question evident in his voice. If the name alone was frightening to the point of terrifying Russia then, Italy felt even more scared asking the question.

"Imperial" Romano muttered sounding just as terrified as everyone else.

"Imperial, little Italy" France began. "Is the name of the man who is responsible of so many wars in the past. Imperialism is an ideology, and much like many others is a personified being just like us. But unlike us Imperial is truly immortal, ideologies don't die, they just grow weak with time, but they can also grow stronger with time. Imperial specifically was a very influential person in the past, all those colonial wars, the First world war, Second world war, Korean war, Vietnam, Indo-china, Sino-Japanese war, Russo-Japanese war, you name it, Imperial has been responsible for each and every one of these wars. Imperialism had its influence over England, me, Germany, Russia, China, and even Japan for long periods of time. Imperial gave us pride, and that pride is what influenced our hatred for each other which drove the First world war into disaster, his influence over Germany's leader Hitler gave him even more power. His influence didn't stop there either, he also had some hold over Russia, and a strong hold over Japan. During the Korean war he held both nations by their necks and drove them into fighting each other." France explained.

"Wait, I thought that the Korean war was driven more by desire for unity rather than imperialism" Switzerland said sounding confused for that one particular subject.

"North and South Korea were a divided nation, and by respect sought to conquer and rule the peninsula as a whole, which gave Imperial strength in that war." Arthur answered.

"Ne, and what about Vietnam?" Italy asked.

"Imperialism takes many forms, not just the form of an empire" Alfred answered.

"The cold war was essentially a war between two ideologies and was treated no differently than an imperialistic point of view. Only Imperial got smart and used the ideologies as his influence. The way we treated our ideologies of democracy, and communism was no different than Imperialism, invading other nations just because they didn't think the same way we did, and trying to colonize them under one ideal. That is how Imperial works."

Italy now held a terrified expression on his face, Italy now understood their enemy and looked at the others. "Ne, wh-what do we do now?" Italy asked.

"We, have to bring him down" Alfred said. "Bring him down before he gets any stronger."

Author's notes: MAN I'VE GOT IT BAD WITH WRITERS BLOCK. I can't think up of a good story line for this part. I mean, I've got the whole final battle worked out, but for the events leading up to that point I'm just drawing blanks and writing as I go. As for the idea of Komar's real name being Imperial well, it worked as a enemy with a relevant history to each and every national character. The only problem was how to make it work. Well the Korean war wasn't a good example, but if you were to look VERY carefully you could see some hint of imperial ideology in that war. But however that war was more driven my desire for unity as I had Switzerland mention.

PLEASE REVIEW, I need the motivation to finish this story.

PS if anyone has and idea that they want to give me feel free, because I can't think of anything right now.


	14. Essence of WarDragons Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot, except Imperial though he isn't official.

Author's notes: I'm quickly running out of ideas on how to drag this story out so I'm going to continue with how I know how to continue the story. UNIVERSITY SUCKS. This might be the last chapter depending on how I finish it, but I will likely have one more chapter but we will see how that turns out. (MUCH LATER), Augh school sucks. I'm dividing this chapter into two parts, but I will be uploading them at the same time, in the same chapter selection, odd yes, but hey I liked the name of the second chapter I was going to make and I'm not dropping the idea, so deal with it.

Chapter 13

Essence of War

"So you took care of that traitor North Korea?" Komar or Imperial asked his anger alter ego of North Korea.

"Yes I did master" the clone North Korea bowed with respect to his creator.

"Is it possible that the traitor told our location?" Imperial asked.

"Possibly, I didn't wait to hear what he was saying" North Korea stated raising his head.

"It doesn't matter, you've tested America and in his Fighter's meditation state, he's no match for you, so he is no threat to me" Imperial sighed turning away. "Is there solid confirmation about Japan?" Imperial asked.

"I have confirmed that Japan is indeed alive, and well" The Clone North Korean answered.

"That's good, I need all the Asian countries to remain alive, Especially Japan" Imperial sighed in some relief.

"Had Japan died, what would it have mattered?" North Korea asked, in a rather annoyed tone.

"Ha! You still harbour that deep hatred for Japan do you?" Imperial asked, astounded at how even though this North Korean is his creation, its emotions are still somewhat beyond his control. But however the clone North Korea's anger and hatred which he was created from is what Imperial thrived on strongest. "I need Japan alive to have complete control over the Southeast Asian continent, without his clone I can't control Japan, and I will be spending years just trying to suppress his people and to find his reincarnation" Imperial sighed.

"Why not just control China? and then you can conquer all of Asia and easily take Europe, then North and South America will be within your sights." North Korea asked.

"It's harder to control a country who isn't as accepting of the ideals I bring" Imperial explained as he stepped up to the edge of the balcony and looked over where he saw easily a hundred armed men. "Having control over Japan once, and having strong hold over China a long time ago, it makes it increasingly harder to control them a second time".

"What now?" the clone North Korea asked.

"Well, I have some people you might want to meet, but however they need time to rest, so you will meet them tomorrow." Imperial said.

"So your done?" North Korea asked.

"Yes" Imperial answered, "I'm done, and thankfully successful on the first time for each of them."

"Then we have no more need for the originals?" North Korea asked almost pleading to hear the answer he wanted.

"Unfortunately not yet" Imperial sighed but more out of exhaustion. North Korea looked irritated, like his fun had been spoiled. "There is still a possibility that something could go wrong, but until tomorrow we won't know, and as for what I had promised you, I have thought of a way to make it interesting" Imperial said as he approached the red cushioned seat that stood directly in the middle of the room, where Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, South Korea, and Hong Kong got their first look at Imperial.

"I can't wait" the clone North Korea sighed,

Meanwhile (a few hours later)

"Are you sure that is what he said?" Arthur asked as he heard Alfred's story. The group was finally in Hong Kong, hiding in a hotel to settle after the excitement. The only one's not with them were China and Japan who needed to use the phone, what for they didn't say.

"The Himalayas are still a ways away, even if we know where they are, there is no way we are going to get there soon enough without having all the Conspirators on our tail" Vash sighed knowing that they were too far away to do anything.

"Seems hopeless da" Ivan sighed his spirits seemed slightly down also without an idea as to how they could get to Imperial in time.

"But there may be one way" Alfred said his face lighting up.

"What's that?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Why don't we ask China and Japan" Alfred said as he pointed a hand towards the door, where China and Japan suddenly walked through.

'HOW'D HE DO THAT!' everyone screamed in their heads.

"What's going on aru?" China asked as he stopped a few feet from the door. "Did America finally say something intelligent for once?"

"WHY YOU!" America cried lunging at China, but America was held back by England and Canada.

"No, he somehow seemed to have predicted your entry almost perfectly" England answered getting Alfred back into his seat.

"REALLY ARU!?" China exclaimed

"Alfred-san making accurate predictions, the world must be ending" Japan said in a mock horror voice.

"NEVER MIND THAT!" Alfred cried attempting to change the subject. "What did you guys find out."

"The military have received our report and are sending special forces in to help us aru" China began.

"The nations of America, Canada, Germany, Italy, France, and Britain will be sending their special forces as well, but they will take some time before they get here." Japan explained.

"We, don't have that much time" Alfred complained. "Imperial already knows we are here, and he is going to step up his influence quickly, we need to act now, or we will end up having to leave, and lose the best chance we will probably ever have at getting him."

"Not to worry aru" China smiled. "My government is mustering every soldier they can spare, and are sending us helicopters to transport us to the Himalayas"

"Really?" Alfred stood looking rather pleased. "When will they get here?"

"They're here now aru" China answered. Alfred jumped up and ran outside, everyone else quickly followed. China and Japan quickly followed, but stopped at the top of the stairwell that everyone else went down.

"Um, Alfred-san" Japan called.

"Yeah?" Alfred replied.

"The helicopters are on the roof aru" China pointed up towards the roof.

"Oh, right" Alfred blushed at his mistake, and quickly began up the stairs towards the landing pad.

**Time Skip (in the air, above the Himalayas)**.

"_Are you absolutely certain aru"_ China quickly asked one of the special operatives who they were traveling with. Of course this was in Chinese so no one else, but Japan could tell what they were saying.

"_Yes, we are certain, it is amazing when several nations combine their satellites, and the strengths of each satellite. We pinpointed a large structure encased in one of the mountains, we have reason to believe it was an old cavern turned into a fortress that Imperial is using"_ the Spec Op replied.

"_Were you able to locate Hong Kong and the others aru?"_ China asked almost pleading. The Spec Op however didn't look to happy with what he would have to answer.

"_Unfortunately we don't know much about the interior, we can tell that the fortress is spacious and it has a lot and I mean a lot of people inside it, with all those people, and numerous layers the satellites had to look through, it is possible they are there, but there is no guarantee seeing as we couldn't obtain a picture of prisoners of any shape or form."_ The Spec Op replied.

"_Thanks aru"_. China thanked the man and returned to the others.

"_One more thing I should tell you" _the Spec Op called bringing China back. _"We are going to need to land a distance away we can't jump onto the fortress, there are AAA guns, and launchers that look like SAM launchers" _the Spec Op explained.

"_Where'd Imperial get the funds for that aru?"_ China asked somewhat shocked.

"_No idea, we guess he has had ties to terrorist groups, and the black market" _the man explained.

"_Thanks again aru"_ China thanked the man again and turned back to the others.

"So?" Alfred asked eager to hear the news.

"We'll be arriving in a few minutes, but we will need to land a distance away aru" China explained.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur-san they apparently have anti-air weaponry stationed on the fortress we are heading to." Japan explained.

"No way" Alfred sighed.

"You've gotta be bloody kidding me". Arthur looked annoyed.

"Now that's just annoying eh" Matthew sighed.

"I wonder if he will give them to be da" Russia said hugging a sunflower close to his chest.

"Yeah, way to ruin the mood Russia" Alfred complained.

"I don't think it's much of a moment I'm going to miss though" France sighed.

"Probably right" Alfred responded thinking about it for a moment.

"How long exactly?" Switzerland asked.

"Give or take twenty minutes aru" China answered as they looked out the windows of the Helicopter out into the mountainous landscape.

"Well, time to get ready, looks like we are going to have a long fight a head of us" Alfred said picking up a rifle off the floor of the helicopter. Everyone else picked up a firearm and prepped the weapon. Along with the weapon everyone picked up a bag and opened it to reveal a military outfit, comprising of body armour, camouflage clothing respective to each individual's nation, and a helmet.

After several minutes, everyone was finally changed and looking ready for battle.

"No matter how often I wear my military gear, I can't stop but feel proud" Alfred said as he eyed every bit of himself he could boots, legs, padding, armour, goggles and helmet, and smiled. He turned to see Matthew in his gear, Matthew and Alfred wore different camouflage colours, but their outfits where specially designed. Dragonskin body armour, Dragonskin pads for their knees, forearms, and shoulders. Alfred looked at Matthew's right shoulder which bore a badge with the emblem of a Phoenix, and a banner across the bottom that said N.A.J.S.F, which meant, North American Joint Strike Force. Alfred looked at his right shoulder which bore the same emblem. Alfred looked at Russia who was wearing uniquely arctic white camouflage clothing, with armour plating on his shoulders, forearms, legs, and a badge which bore the animal of a Bear, and the Abbreviation S.A.D, which meant, Soviet Alliance Division. Alfred then turned to Switzerland, France, Germany, North and South Italy and England who wore deep forest green camouflage and similar armour padding on the knees, shoulders, and forearms. On their shoulders, bore the animal of a Hawk, and the Abbreviation, E.U.M.T.D, which stood for European Union Military Tactical Division. Alfred turned to Japan and China who were just about to get their uniforms on, unlike the others, Southeast Asia didn't have a joint task force yet. Alfred was going to change that right now.

"Hold on" Alfred said stopping China and Japan from putting their uniforms on. "Put these on instead" Alfred handed them two duffle bags. China and Japan opened the bags, and where shocked to see what was inside. "Canada and I asked to have these made especially for you two, to celebrate the first time your nations agreed to work together militarily."

Japan and China pulled out Deep forest green camouflage clothing, and began to put them on. The Dragonskin padding for their knees, forearms, and shoulders matched Alfred's and Matthew's, but what stood out above everything else, was the shoulder badge on their right shoulders, with a green dragon emblem with the Abbreviations F.A.A.M.D, which stood for First Asian Alliance Military Division.

"Alfred-san I don't know what to say" Japan said slowly eyeing the badge on his shoulder.

"I don't know how to thank you aru" China added.

"Well, we'll worry about thanking me until we get the others back" Alfred and Matthew winked at the two Asian brothers. China and Japan smiled as they put their new helmet's on.

"_Alright, we're here" _the pilot called to the nations in the cargo bay as the helicopter slowed to a hover, and gently touched the ground.

"Alright, we're here aru" China repeated standing up picking up his assault rifle, and watched as the rear ramp lowered revealing the small landing platform that they were landing on. Everyone stepped out as a wave of cold washed over them. Along with the nations, a squad of five Spec Ops followed them. Alfred looked around to see three other large helicopters letting off similar amounts of spec Ops soldiers.

"Alright which way?" Alfred asked China as the helicopters flew off, back to the base to get more soldiers.

China quickly looked at a map, and a compass strapped to his wrist, and pointed directly east towards a large mountain. "That way" China said.

**Meanwhile at Imperial's Fortress**

"So what do you think Korea?" Imperial asked as he stood behind five figures.

"Impressive" the evil North Korean said as he eyed, the two female characters and the three male characters.

"Now that our new allies have arrived, the fun can commence" Imperial said as he waved his hand at one of the guards standing nearby. "Fetch the prisioners"

"Yes master" the man replied and ran off.

**In the Prison Cells**

CLANK!

"Ugh, the noise" South Korea moaned as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Brother wake up" South Korea could make out his brother's voice, but South Korea was too tired to care. "Brother Wake Up!" North Korea sounded more desperate this time, prompting South Korea to open his eyes, and look around.

CLICK! CLANK!

South Korea looked towards the cell door to see several guards unlocking the door. Taiwan, stood in front of Thailand who was supporting Vietnam who seemed to have regained some of her strength back from the rest Thailand was able to give her. Hong Kong just stood off to the side watching as if he was seeing a normal everyday occurrence, which actually seemed rather understandable to South Korea.

"Master Komar has demanded your presence" one of the guards said reaching for Taiwan. Taiwan however didn't feel like going quietly.

"Yeah, well Screw Him!" Taiwan cried kicking the nearest guard in the shins causing the guard to recoil in pain, Taiwan grabbed the slack in the chains binding her hands together, and swung them hitting the guard across the head. North Korea dived into the crowd punching left and right desperately trying to get away, Thailand helped Vietnam to her feet and began making a break for a small opening that North Korea managed to make. Hong Kong jumped into the fray kicking two guards, making the opening for Thailand and Vietnam larger. South Korea ran up and like Taiwan used the slack in his cuff chains as his weapon. Thailand ran through the crowd and made it into the hallway, where he sighed with relief to see that it was empty and completely devoid of any guards. South Korea watched relieved as Thailand quickly turned back and showed a thumbs' up before running off and out of sight down the hallway.

"Alright" South Korea sighed striking a staggering guard across the head with his chains. South Korea turned to the others witnessing the last guard drop at North Korea's feet. "Thailand says the way is clear" South Korea said as he motioned for everyone to start running. South Korea ran down the halls turning several corners, South Korea could feel the air slowly freshen as they continued running, giving South Korea the hope that they were heading the right way. Suddenly they slowed when they saw Thailand and Vietnam at the base of a stairway waving towards them.

"This looks like the way up" Thailand said as he began up the stairway still holding onto Vietnam to help her go faster. No one argued or second guessed the possibility of the stairwell being the way out, all of them desperate to just get out of the stuffy dungeon and finally get some fresh air. The stairway seemed to go on forever as everyone eagerly rushed towards the top ready for their first breath of freedom. Barging through the door, relief flooded them when they finally breathed normal fresh air compared to the stuffy dungeon air. But as soon as the relief came, it dissipated, stopping abruptly the six Asian nations stood still horrified of what was in front of them. Hundreds of guards stood in front of them, pointing assault rifles at them, as if daring them to move another inch.

"Well, that's not fair" South Korea sighed disbelievingly.

Clap, clap, clap, clap

Everyone stared beyond the wall of soldiers as light clapping echoed throughout the room. Everyone suddenly realized that it was the same room that Komar had revealed himself to them, only this time, there were soldiers, plus a number of things that they never noticed before, the second level above their heads, the ledge to their far left leading to a lower level.

"Very good" a voice echoed as Komar finally emerged from the crowd of guards. "To think that you managed to beat my guards and manage to find your way out so quickly, you obviously were planning this escape long and hard" Komar said. The six Asians just growled at him. "I was planning to have you simply executed, but however on this occasion, I think I'm going to change the plan a little." Komar turned and waved at the guards behind time to part. As they parted, six Asians stood in the opening that the guards made. South Korea, and the others stared shocked as they found themselves staring at their clones. All six counterpart Asians looked exactly like the original, except the smug, and evil smiles on their faces, and the red uniforms they were wearing.

"So you actually succeeded" North Korea growled at Komar.

"Yes I did, do you like them" Komar asked sarcastically.

"Well, you at least got the handsomeness right" South Korea replied.

"Ha, you always were the comedic one South Korea, but as you know, this is your angry self just manifested into a physical being. I am going to give you a chance to live" Komar began explaining, at those words the six original nations listened intently. "But you're going to have to fight for it, or by whatever turn of fate, manage to escape. And just so you know, my guards aren't going to let you out" Komar said with a sinister giggle.

"you" South Korea said in a dangerously low tone.

"Ready or not here we come" South Korea turned to see his anger counterpart say that before charging at them with amazing speed. The original six nations managed to dive out of the way in time.

"SPLIT UP!" North Korea cried. "TRY TO ESCAPE AS BEST YOU CAN, WE CAN'T FIGHT OURSELVES PROPERLY IN OUR CONDITION". Everyone did just that.

Taiwan made a run for the stairs only to be stopped just a few feet away by her evil counterpart. South Korea ran up to the ledge to overlook the lower floor. The lower floor had tons of boxes monuments, and furniture laying around surrounded by several armed guards, South Korea turned in time to see his twin swing a fist at him, South Korea ducked and dived to gain some distance between him and his clone. South Korea blocked another punch and returned it with a kick, but in his weakened state the kick was easily stopped. The clone sent a kick at South Korea's chest but South Korea managed to dodge enough that it grazed off his shoulder, the force of the kick however still sent South Korea stumbling several feet. "Now that's not fair" South Korea said to himself as he got back up.

Thailand was doing his best to get Vietnam as far away as possible doing his best to hold off both his clone and Vietnam's clone at the same time. Thailand urged Vietnam to take cover which she did, but not without looking back at Thailand to see him unsuccessfully block both his clone and Vietnam's clones attacks at once. Thailand received a quick kick to the chest resulting in him to be thrown several feet, Vietnam couldn't stand any longer to be protected by Thailand, despite her weakened condition due to her becoming sick. She quickly jumped in front of her clone and began a quick fist fight with her. Vietnam received a few blows to the chest and stomach before adrenaline kicked in and her responses became quicker and more like her normal self. Vietnam blocked a few attacks before returning one of her own which successfully connected against her clone's cheek. Her clone staggered back a few feet holding her cheek in shock. Thailand got up shocked that Vietnam was fighting back despite her condition. But forgetting her at the moment as his clone dropped down on him attempting to get on top of him and attack his head. Thailand however rolled out of the way and got back on his own feet. His clone right after him, Thailand quickly blocked the punch that his clone aimed for his face, and Thailand punched his clone in the shoulder, but it was only a graze as Thailand's fist glanced off, but his clone still received a fair bit of the force. And like Vietnam's clone he too staggered back.

North Korea was dodging left and right to avoid his clone's attacks, North Korea blocked a few attacks before running off to see if there was a safe place he could either hide or fight back. North Korea used his chains to force his clone to step back giving him a few feet to manoeuvre. North Korea took the opportunity to make a mad dash for the opposite end of the second level balcony, opposite to where South Korea and Taiwan were fighting. North Korea found himself running towards the door they had just come out of, but didn't care, he needed to hide, he was quickly losing ground by the fact that his longer imprisonment had weakened him tremendously, though it wasn't enough to keep him from fighting back, it was enough to let him know that if he tried to fight on even grounds he would most likely lose. North Korea quickly passed some guards who were either making his passing them either difficult or let him slip through easily to avoid being caught in the fight between him and his clone. As North Korea got closer to the door, he stopped when he saw three guards bar the door shut and guard it showing North Korea he couldn't go that way. North Korea turned around to see his clone sending another kick in his direction, North Korea quickly deflected it but couldn't fight back as the attack caught him somewhat off guard. North Korea dodged another attack before running off back towards the direction that South Korea and Taiwan where fighting.

Hong Kong fought desperately to find a opening, but with the chains restricting his movements and his tired and malnourished state he knew he was going to lose quickly. Hong Kong punched at kicked at his opponent but to no avail as none of his attacks where finding an opening, and his clone's attacks seemed to become harder and swifter. Finally Hong Kong managed to get a punch in which connected to his clone's gut but not without sacrifice as his clone's fist glanced off Hong Kong's cheek. Hong Kong then grabbed the slack in his chains and swung it at his clone but his clone recovered faster than he thought as the clone managed to dodge and managed to land a weak kick to Hong Kong's shoulder.

'This is going to be trouble' all six nations thought at the same time.

**Dragons rising**

Alfred and the others were running up alongside the stone wall of the fortress, the road was thin and slippery because of the snow, but was still sturdy enough to offer easy footing as they got within five feet of the front door.

"Do we have enough to blow open the door?" Alfred asked as he looked at the heavy steel door, unable to tell how thick it was he could only guess that it was thick enough that they were going to need more than small charges of C4 to blow it open.

"No we don't aru" China responded looking at the door.

"Drat" Alfred sighed, suddenly he heard something funny on his ear com. Alfred looked at Matthew and could tell that he was receiving the transmission clearly. "What is it?"

"YES!" Matthew punched the air in delight, though there were guards on the top, the wind made it more possible for the group to still talk normally.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"I asked my Air Force it was possible to give us some air cover and they accepted, and what they just told me is their Air Force is nearby and ready to offer assistance" Matthew explained.

"Yeah, but you have Hornets and those aren't any good against SAMs and Triple A's" Alfred looked confused.

"Not anymore" Matthew said looking terribly excited. "My government had made a purchase of fifth generation fighters, Specifically the F-35 Lighting II's, Stealth fighters" Matthew said as everyone listened in.

"What!? You guys actually got those?" Alfred asked shocked.

"Yup" Matthew answered.

"Why didn't I think of that" Alfred asked himself as he began to wonder why he didn't get his F-22's to help out. Suddenly Alfred heard a voice on his Radio.

"Alfred, we have several F-22 Raptors on route to give aid to the F-35s that will be tacking out the SAMs and Triple A's" a man on the radio said.

"Wait! Why wasn't I told about this earlier?" Alfred asked.

"Most of the Air Force was occupied in Austrailia to help the countries security and to help Indonesia" the man responded.

"Oh, that's why I didn't think about it sooner, but why are they available now?" Alfred asked.

"We managed to find Indonesia, and get them to safety, but he wasn't a happy passenger let's just say and well, Australia is helping Indonesia, our land force is helping guard the mainland, thus our Air Force became available." The man explained.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense" Alfred said sarcastically, but it didn't really matter to Alfred. "Matthew tell your F-35's to blow open the door" Alfred said. "My F-22s will be here shortly to help deal with the SAMs and the triple A's"

"Got it" Matthew said as he began to talk into his headset. "Matthew to Thunder Strike One do you copy?"

"Matthew this is Thunder Strike One read you loud and clear, what can I do for you?" was the response Matthew got.

"Thunder Strike One, Green light, Green light, proceed to take out the SAMs and triple A's, but request you to open the attack by opening the door for us" Matthew explained.

"Got it Matthew, just send the co-ordinates and I will open the door for you" the pilot responded.

"Sending co-ordinates now" Matthew said as he took out a small device and pointed it towards the doors.

"Co-ordinates received, proceeding with attack run" Matthew turned to the others.

"Take cover" Matthew said. And everyone including the Chinese spec ops took cover behind a bend of rocks. Matthew and the others slowly heard the roar of jet engines grow louder as the attack planes came in closer. They heard alarm increase on the top of the fortress as the sounds drew closer, and Matthew heard a now message on his headset.

"Confirmed two AG missiles released." Matthew crouched his head back signalling to the others that the missiles where on their way.

China could barely hear what some soldiers where saying on roof of the fortress.

"_Is that planes I'm hearing"_

"_Impossible nothing is showing up on radar"_

"_What are those lights ahead?"_

China looked up to see two red glows appear momentarily before they came into view, and before anyone could react the missiles hit the door, blowing the doors wide open.

BBOOOOMM!

Debris and rocks flew everywhere as the energy of the explosion shook the whole fortress and mountainside. As the debris settled Alfred was the first to move.

"Alright guys doors are open let's GO!" Alfred cried charging forward towards the opening, Matthew however was busy on the headset momentarily.

"Good hit, Good hit, door is open, proceed to clear threats for the reinforcements" Matthew said.

"Roger that Matthew, alright boys let's turn those SAMs into scrap metal" Matthew heard the pilot say before running after Alfred and the others.

**Back at Imperial's main room**

BBOOOOMM! RUMBLE!

"What was that!?" one of the guards asked out loud as the whole place shook. Suddenly an alarm blared and an intercom boomed.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!" Guards scrambled to get towards the entrance to help against the attackers. Imperial however looked rather unfazed, but turned away as he received a call on his headset.

"What is it?" Imperial asked.

"SIR APPARENTLY PLANES HAVE ATTACKED, THEY HAVE DESTROYED THE DOOR, AND ARE PROCEEDING TO ELIMINATE OUR SAMs, AND SOLDIERS ARE POURING INTO THE MAIN LOBBY, WHERE DID THEY ALL GAH!" Imperial heard gunshots ring over the headset before the voice disappeared.

"They found me sooner than I thought" Imperial said quietly to himself as he proceeded to watch the fight. "No matter, China alone doesn't have the ability to take me on, not when I control most of Asia, and the nations of America, Canada, Germany, Italy, France, England, and Switzerland are stuck in China."

Little did Imperial know that he was missing a lot of information.

**At the Main Lobby**

BANG! BANG!

Ratatatatatatat!

Gunfire rang through the lobby as the Nations tore through enemies, and the Chinese spec ops did their best to keep up. Alfred took cover behind a pillar and fired several rounds killing a number of enemies.

"Ah, so much better fighting with a weapon I'm comfortable with" Alfred said patting his rifle, the last rifle he used was an AK-47 which he detested the weapon completely and wasn't used to it so, his aim wasn't as good as it should have been. Alfred turned back to observe the progress of the others, he met a quick shock as he saw three Chinese spec ops get shot down from the gun fire. "Gah, now I have to babysit these guys, we don't have enough to raid this whole building, where are the reinforcements?" Alfred asked himself firing more rounds down the lobby. Alfred heard doors open and saw what he could swear where hundreds of others spilling into the lobby. "Oh, just great, no Hero deserves this".

**Meanwhile outside with the planes.**

"That's it for the SAMs" the F-35 pilot said. "No ammunition remaining, returning to base" the pilot said. "Japanese, and Chinese reinforcements, Green light, no threats remaining you are clear to drop in reinforcements"

"Roger Thunder Strike One, proceeding to drop reinforcements at the door" another pilot responded but in a heavy Asian accent.

"Careful, we didn't manage to eliminate all the Triple A's" the F-35 pilot said.

"No problem, we have to get in there, with the alarm raised it won't take long for your allies to be over run." The Asian pilot said.

"This is Sky Hunter One, you can leave the Triple A's to us" another voice echoed over the radios as F-22's flew overhead.

"Yeah, Japanese and Chinese reinforcements, forget what I said, Triple A's are going to be taken care of" the F-35 Pilot called to the reinforcement helicopters.

"Hear you loud and clear, dropping reinforcements now" the Asian Pilot answered as more explosions were heard in the distance.

**Back at the main lobby**

Germany killed three more enemies before needing to reload, Germany turned back behind cover and began to reload, growling to himself as he looked at North and South Italy cowering behind the same stone wall they were hiding behind, he stopped when he heard the faint sound of Helicopter rotors and saw more soldiers pouring into the lobby, but Germany quickly realised that they were allies.

"Looks like reinforcements have arrived" Germany said over his headset, which got everyone's attention.

Alfred and the others looked back and cheered when they saw hundreds of soldiers pouring into the lobby firing their guns away, surly taking several more enemies down before Alfred and the others began to return fire.

**Meanwhile with Imperial**

Imperial slowly began to feel more disturbed as several more explosions were being heard on the roof. Imperial only continued to watch the fight with zeal as the six original Nations seemed to have found their strength, and where fighting back effectively.

"Something's not right here" Imperial said to himself. 'China doesn't have the satellite ability to track down this fortress alone, most of the other nations are tied up trying to keep my influence contained, only small amounts of each nations could contribute to attack me, though I get the weird feeling that the forces attacking aren't that big yet, I've got the feeling that there are more forces at work than just China, and Japan'.

South Korea and the others felt their spirits rise as the first explosion shook the whole fortress and the alarm blaring emptying the entire room of almost all the guards. Giving all the original nations room to manoeuvre, and hope filling their minds strengthening them that help is on its way.

South Korea managed to counter several of his clones attacks and punch his clone several times, Thailand was feeling strong enough to perform his martial arts with comfort, in so much that he kicked his clone through a small pile of boxes that Thailand could only guess was food, as he heard glass jars crack and shatter. North Korea dislocated his clones shoulder and punched his clone in the chest several times. Taiwan managed to throw her clone into a large grandfather clock which resulted in the glass front to shatter cutting Taiwan's clone in several places. Vietnam managed to land several more blows to her clone before she momentarily felt weak as her illness quickly came back to haunt her body, but as the fortress shook again, her strength came back. Hong Kong using everything he learned he used to push his clone back, managing to punch his clone in the face a few times before jump kicking his clone in the chest sending his clone flying. All six Asians found themselves beside each other staring down their downed clones, who were slowly getting back up with Imperial walking up slowly behind them.

"I'm growing tired of this, unleash your powers NOW!" Imperial cried.

"Yes master Komar" the clones replied in unison as their eyes began to glow red, black lines began to line their faces and under their eyes, taking the shape of claws.

The six Asians looked on in horror as they felt their hearts drop recognizing the Fighter's Meditation which Imperial had displayed so aggressively the last time they met.

"Now that's not fair" South Korea said.

**With the Infiltration force**

With the arrival of more soldiers, and more on the way, the group infiltrating the fortress managed to press further into the lobby and found themselves staring down two different pathways.

"We'll take the right pathway, you guys take the left" Alfred pointed towards himself and the other nations, while pointing to all the spec ops to go down the left side.

"Got it" one of the spec ops replied, as he turned to the others and signalled them to head down the left hand side.

"LET'S GO!" Alfred cried waving his hand for the other nations to follow him down the right hand side.

Shooting as they went they descended down the stairway to the lower levels, killing enemies with skill and precision that only hundreds of years of warfare could teach them, they continued till they came to a small set of wooden doors.

"Alright C4 England" Alfred ordered waving a finger.

"Right here" England said pulling three packs of C4 and attached them do the door.

**On the other side with the six Asian nations**

THWAK!

South Korea felt his chin get hit with a heavy impact that sent his whole figure flying and landing flat on his back. North Korea felt his ribs crack as his clone punched him twice effortlessly through his defences. Thailand felt his knee give way as his clone kicked it. Vietnam hit the floor semi-conscious as her clone high kicked her in the head. Hong Kong couldn't see his clone as his clone punched and kicked him repeatedly making Hong Kong's figure shake in pain and internal fear. Taiwan felt a foot connect with her face sinning her around and landed on the railing blocking the edge of the second floor balcony. Suddenly Taiwan felt a cloth or a belt wrap around her throat and her clone proceeded to choke her. Taiwan gagged and fought desperately to free herself, but to no avail, their clones where too strong.

BBOOOOMM!

Wooden fragments flew as an explosion erupted on the lower floor shocking everyone in the room, forcing the clones to stop their attacks, the six original nations looked towards the second floor wondering what, and who was there. Whatever few guards where there rushed towards the door through whatever debris was still settling, only to be cut down by machine gun fire. Taiwan being forced down on the railing was able to get a clear look at the people who blew open the door. She noted to rather unique looking military uniforms as she recognized them. North America, European Union, Soviet Alliance, and another set which she had never seen before.

"Where are me aru?" one of the men asked out in a voice which Taiwan found familiar.

"No idea Yao-san my guess is we are in the main chamber we saw on the satellites" another said.

"Whatever, let's look for your siblings and get out of here, because with the hero here, there is nothing standing in our way" A third said.

"I want to shoot someone da" a fourth said at random.

"Easy Russia, and Brother slow down with the hero wannabe talk eh" a fifth said.

"OH WILL YOU ALL BLOODY SHUT UP!" a sixth yelled, which caught everyone's attention.

Now Taiwan realised why those voices sounded so familiar.

"BROTHER!!!" Taiwan cried as loud as she could earning the attention of the eleven men on the lower floor.

"TAIWAN-CHAN!" Japan cried.

"LITTLE SISTER!" China joined in.

There they are!" Alfred cried pointing to the top floor, as all of them rushed towards the two stairways leading to the second floor.

Taiwan quickly came back to reality as her clone proceeded to choke her, struggling she felt the noose around her neck get tighter as her clone now desired to kill her quickly, Taiwan managed a glance at the others as she saw that the other clones resolved to kill their original nations quickly. Suddenly Taiwan felt herself stumble forward, and her clone's hold on her loosen as if her clone was suddenly thrown off her. Hitting the floor and looking up she saw England, and France free Hong Kong, America, and his Twin who Taiwan remembered as Canada, freed South Korea, Russia, freed North Korea, Germany, and both Italy's free Thailand and Vietnam. Taiwan looked up to see Japan and Chine standing over her, China quickly picked her up, Taiwan never felt so happy to see China, she pulled China into a full hug and when she finished she pulled Japan into a hug as well, Japan's feelings were soaring through the roof, it had been a long time since he had received a hug from Taiwan, and even longer when China would actually allow her too.

Clap!Clap!Clap!

Everyone turned to see Imperial clapping as he stepped forward with his clones rising off the ground in front of him.

"Very good, for you all to make it here before your siblings died" Imperial said looking as smug as ever.

"So I finally get to see you face to face Imperial" Alfred said Imperial's name with obvious loathing.

"Imperial?" South Korea said softly as he looked at the man Alfred called Imperial.

"W-w-wait, we were captured by IMPERIAL this whole time?" South Korea asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story South Korea, we'll tell you later." Alfred said as he gently ushered South Korea behind him.

"It seems that I'm going to have to thank you for destroying my fortress and home" Imperial said looking dangerously at Alfred.

"Oh, no need to thank us we were just dropping to see how you were doing and take our friends home" Alfred responded sarcastically.

"But this will definitely make it more interesting" Imperial said as he nodded towards his clones in front of him. The clones nodded back and turned around.

"France, Italy" Alfred said.

"Oi Little Alfred" France responded.

"Yes" North Italy Replied.

"WHAT!" South Italy replied.

"Take the others and go" Alfred said as he pushed South Korea further back towards the stairwell.

"What do mean?" South Italy asked not getting what Alfred was saying.

"I'm saying leave Imperial, and his goons to us, you take South Korea and the others to safety" Alfred ordered.

"I understand little Alfie" France said as he ushered the six rescued nations towards the stairwell.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Alfred exploded at the French man.

"But you used to like being called Alfie" France said pouting.

"NO I NEVER DID!" Alfred continued to argue with France.

"BROTHER!" Matthew cried earning Alfred's attention, Alfred turned to see the clones charging at them, jumping out of the way barley in time to avoid a painful blow, Alfred stepped back and took a good look at the clones in front of him.

"So, it is true that you have made clones of South Korea and the others" Alfred said looking disgusted at the clones in front of him.

"So North Korea explained a bit of my actions to you, well that saves me some trouble of having to explain it, but as it seems that my clones have the advantage" Imperial bragged.

"maybe, but not for long" Alfred said, he noticed the red glowing in the clones eyes. "guy's these clones have Fighter's Meditation, whatever you do don't hold back" Alfred said as he took a deep breath and as he opened his eyes, his eyes glowed the same shade of red, and the black tattoos down his cheeks. Matthew, Germany, England, Japan, China, Switzerland, and Russia released their powers as well.

"I've got South Korea" Alfred said.

"I'll take on North Korea da" Ivan said happily, glad he was going to get to beat something up.

"I'll take Hong Kong" Canada said.

"I'll take Thailand" Germany said.

"I guess that leaves me with Taiwan" England said obviously not happy that he was stuck fighting a female, but in this situation it didn't really matter. But it still hurt England's pride a little.

"I'll take on Vietnam then" Switzerland said pulling a combat knife out of his boot.

"And We'll Take Imperial" China and Japan said at the same time.

"Go right ahead, just whatever you do, be careful". Alfred said as he got in a crouching stance. And at that all remaining eight nations charged at their last group of enemies.

**With France both Italy's, Hong Kong, North and South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, and Vietnam**

"Ne, Almost there" Italy said as he guarded the front of the group making their way back towards the main entrance where they were hoping, the extraction crew would already be there then they could get the six Asian nations away and to safety. Italy jumped when a enemy guard jumped out in front of him, Italy reacted on instinct but this time with training he received from Germany. Italy swung both his fists and clubbed the guard in both Jaw joints dislocating the man's jaw completely. Romano watched in shock and France smiled happily that Italy had finally grown up. The man dropped to the floor unconscious, and Italy alarmed at what he had done, quickly ignored the man on the ground and continued towards the upper levels where heard more screaming and fighting, but what perked Italy's interest more, is that he heard more than yelling in Chinese and Japanese.

**With Alfred and the others**

Alfred quickly blocked a kick from Clone South Korea with his left arm, and with his right he punched the clone across the face. Alfred felt happy as the punch was solid, which sent the clone flying and impacted a stone pillar. Switzerland had already lost his knife, but it didn't stop the short tempered Swiss man from doing his best to beat the life out of the clone. Blocking several kicks and punches, Switzerland returned some of his punches which connected with the Clone Vietnam's gut. Russia being much larger than North Korea did his best to keep up with his smaller and more nimble opponent, but luckily for Russia his defence was almost too strong for most of Clone North Korea's weak swift attacks which would force North Korea to be slower to perform more powerful attacks. Canada spun on his hands kicking at Hong Kong with speed to match Hong Kong almost perfectly, but Canada still seemed to be one step ahead of Hong Kong as he used one of his kicks to forced both him and Hong Kong off balance, but while doing so, Canada managed to land a kick to Clone Hong Kong's gut sending the clone sprawling across the floor. Germany dodged a blow Clone Thailand had sent at him using his knee, Germany then using his flexibility landed a solid punch to the Clone's chest, the clone was sturdy enough to not be sent flying, but he still felt it as he staggered back.

Japan leapt in the air sending kicks and punches at Imperial's face, China however came from below kicking at Imperial's feet. Imperial however blocked all of them with relative ease, but it didn't stop the rampage of both the Asian's as they let their anger loose struggling with every fibre of their being to tear Imperial apart. Imperial blocked one of Japan's fists with his own and stopped China's low kick with his foot, the attacks momentarily stopped as Imperial began to speak.

"Not bad you two, you have certainly gotten better since I had seen you last" Imperial said.

"Stop reminiscing Imperial aru, I have no interest in it" China growled.

"I intend to pay you back for the times you had mislead me" Japan said.

"But China Japan, don't you realise that it was because of me, that you two are where you are today, if it hadn't been for me you two wouldn't have grown stronger, and if it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't be allying with each other like the way you are" Imperial said with a smug grin.

"It doesn't matter" Japan said.

"Whether it would have happened or not without you, we could have done without all those scars and pains aru" China finished.

"That is a shame" Imperial replied his smug grin dropped and replaced with a sour expression. "Because that is all you two are going to have left once I'm done with you" Imperial said.

Imperial threw both Japan and China back but both of them where nimble enough to land on their feet, only when they looked up Imperial was already next to them attacking. Imperial kicked China in the jaw, and swung his fist to connect with Japan's cheek. Japan flipped and landed on his stomach, China barely recovered in time and lashed back at Imperial, Imperial however blocked this easily and punched China in the stomach.

'This isn't going to be easy' Japan thought quickly getting back up to help China.

**With Italy and the others**

"Ne, there it is" Italy said as they clambered up towards the exit of the long stairway. Italy opened the door and stepped outside only to face several gun barrels pointing at him. "EP!" Italy gasped and then fainted.

FLOP!

Italy hit the ground while France and Romano dragged out the six Asian nations.

"What are you unconscious about brother" Romano sighed as he stepped out, he looked up and saw several men lower their guns. "Oh, that's why"

"Oh, good it just you three" one man said wearing a spec ops suit with a badge that said N.A.J.S.F on it.

"It looks like our reinforcements have finally arrived" France said. As he eyed other badges that said S.A.D and E.U.M.T.D.

"Yes sir, where are the others?" the same man asked.

"They're down that way, they are currently fighting Imperial, and his unbeautiful cronies" France sighed letting both South Korea and Hong Kong down. Romano set Taiwan and Vietnam down while Thailand, and North Korea followed and rested on whatever crate or pillar that was nearby. Italy regaining his senses stood back up and tried his best to act natural and go unnoticed but he just couldn't do what Canada seemed to pull off so well.

"Got it" the man said as he turned to face the others. "Where going to back up our commanders" he said and a group of roughly twenty spec ops from every group made for the stair case.

SMACK!

"AAHHHH!" a loud smack was heard and some soldiers were sent flying, France and both Italy's quickly realized that they were allied soldiers. France noticed further that they were thrown out of the stairwell on the left hand side, the opposite stairwell Alfred chose to go down. Soldiers and spec ops readied their weapons for whatever would come out of the stairwell. But what came out only registered as a blur as several other soldiers were attacked and sent flying. Italy feeling a quick pang a fear run up his spin he didn't realize how much time seemed to slow for him, or the warm feeling washing over his cheeks and eyes. Seeing quick movement out of the corner of his right eye, and heading for South Korea, Italy quickly sidestepped on instinct in the way of the blur and what happened next took second nature from his painful training from Germany's boxing, and wrestling, and Japan's Karate, and Judo. Italy saw a right hand swing for his jaw, using his left hand to grab and hold the fist, Italy then saw the left hand coming at him from below, using his right hand to quickly deflect it then grab the figure's collar. Italy pivoted his left foot and with every bit of strength he could muster he threw the figure, the figure impacted the wall behind the others. The wall cracked and Italy could clearly see the figure as a Asian man dressed in a red racers like suit with little armour and padding which increased mobility and agility. Unfortunately for the one Italy threw, it would offer no defence when caught or hit. Italy turned to see several more blurs and something graze his cheek, by the rubbing sensation Italy felt afterwards, he guessed that it was another man's fist.

"Now that is so not fair" France said as his eyes glowed red and tattoos lining his cheeks taking the shape of what everyone guessed to be flower petals. Spotting another figure France followed North Italy's example of fighting them off and doing his best to keep them away from the exhausted Asians.

South Italy of course not being a student of Germany or Japan had to rely on his street brawling lessons from dealing with the mafia. His eyes also glowing red, and tattoos shaping claws on his cheeks and under his eyes. Romano quickly looked to his left and saw one figure dashing towards the Asians, stepping in the way, Romano quickly noticed the change in the figure's movements to slip right past him. Romano stretched his right arm out at the last second and felt a strong impact of the figures jaw colliding with his arm. The man toppled onto the ground unconscious, and Romano turned to look at his brother whose eyes were glowing red as well, and tattoos that shaped wings under his eyes. Romano watched as his brother stopped another man and with quick jabs he learned from Germany punching from head to neck, then to the right side chest, then the stomach, and finishing with a blow to the man's Patella (kneecap) the man dropped and hit the floor unconscious from the intense pain.

France grabbed a rose he kept in his belt and after punching a figure out of the air he jabbed the rose thorns across the man's nose bridge and causing the man to grasp at his face, while France landed a strong punch to the man's centre chest. France looked up and observed the chaos as several more figures where dashing around avoiding the spray of bullets that the soldiers were spewing desperate to hit one of the strange figures attacking them. France spotted several soldiers hiding behind cover while trying to shoot the blurs dashing past and around them. France then turned to the blown open entrance where he saw several more soldiers coming in, and CH-47 choppers hovering just in front of the narrow ridge leading into the doorway dropping off the soldiers.

"Oi" France cried as he turned to the Asians. "This way towards ze exit" France pointed towards the choppers. North Korea and Thailand helped Taiwan, and Vietnam to their feet and made a dash for the helicopters with South Korea and Hong Kong not far behind. France stayed on their flank doing his best to protect them from getting rammed from one of the figures running around. Seeing another make a dash for the six Asians France set himself just to the side of where the figure would go, and spun around landing a heel kick to the figures chin. Italy and Romano noticed France's attempt to make for the choppers, Italy ducked for cover to use his head set while Romano chased after them.

"Ne, do any helicopter pilots read me?" Italy said hoping one of the helicopter pilots were able to hear him.

"Ie, we do, who is zis?" one of the pilots replied in a heavy German accent.

"Ne, this is Feliciano Vargas, are you currently in front of the fortress entrance?" Italy asked.

"Ah, Commander Vargas, yes I am" the man replied.

"Good, the hostages are on their way towards you right now, I need you to stay there and offer any cover you can to help them get to the chopper" Italy ordered.

"Read you loud and clear Commander Vargas, I am holding position and having gunners ready to offer any support they can" the pilot answered. Italy sighed as he rose from his hiding place and jumped back into the fray thought somewhat reluctantly.

'Looks like I still need to work on my nerve' Italy laughed mentally dodging a figure's attack and stuck his foot out and tripped the man. The man's momentum and suddenly fall caused the man to fall flat on his face, the impact enough to result in a sickening crack and the man either dead or unconscious. Italy quickly turned away and did his best to ignore what he had done and ran for the exit.

**Back at Imperial's room**

Alfred dodged another attack from Clone South Korea, Alfred now on the outside of South Korea's attack range, Alfred swung his right hand backwards at the clone's face, the clone used his right arm to block the attack, but wasn't prepared for Alfred's low sweep kick which kicked the clone's feet from out beneath him. Alfred flipped over the clone and as he was above the stunned clone Alfred drove both of his fists into the clone's chest resulting in a sickening crack, and Alfred landed on his feet, watching as the clone coughed up a little blood then, stopped breathing. Alfred bent down and felt the clone's chest, the rib cage broken, Alfred could feel the broken ribs puncture the clone's lung, and Alfred couldn't find a heartbeat. He had killed one of his best friend's evil clone.

Matthew adopting a strong boxer's defence stance, with his arms tucked tight to each side of his chest, shifting his waist left and right to have his arms receive the blows that would otherwise connect with his chest. Matthew blocked kicks left, then right, left again, then right again, as Matthew blocked the kick Matthew stepped inside the clone Hong Kong's range, then using his elbow when the Clone kicked with his right leg Matthew struck the clone's thigh, the clone quickly retracted his leg in pain, Matthew stepped forward again, using a combination of Karate and Kung–Fu Matthew punched the clone's stomach, then bringing both hands around he slapped the clones ears simultaneously disorienting the clone. Matthew then punched the clone in the right jaw with a left hook, then taking both his fists and pivoting to the side, Matthew arched his body to the right towards the clone, bringing one hand over his head, and his other hand underneath, the over head fist striking the clone in the chest, and the under hand fist striking the clone in the stomach. The clone staggered and then fell flat on his back, Matthew carefully approached the downed clone until he was right beside him, Matthew felt the man's neck and didn't feel a pulse, he had killed Hong Kong's clone.

Russia, swung his right fist at Clone North Korea's head, the clone ducked and punched Russia in the lower ribs, however Russia didn't feel it, striking with his knee, Russia hit the clone in the chest forcing the clone back, Russia leapt forward and swung his left fist at the clone's head, the clone ducked down, but didn't see Russia's right fist swing across only for it to connect with the clone's left cheek, the clone dropped to his hands and knees, Russia in quick succession swung his left fist in a karate chop motion down onto the clone's neck. Russia heard a quick snap as the clone hit the floor. Russia didn't bother checking for a pulse, he knew he had broken the clone's neck. "One down, Imperial to go da" Russia turned at looked towards Imperial.

England ducked one of Clone Taiwan's kicks and returned a punch towards the female's face, Taiwan dodged the attack, but since she was only watching England's fist, she didn't see England's lower body twist to allow him to kick Taiwan's leg. England only didn't predict where the kick would land, as he wasn't able to look and carefully calculate. England's foot connected with Taiwan's thigh, though it didn't do much beyond distract the clone, that was all England needed to jab an open palm forward into the clone's face, forcing the clone to stagger back letting England deliver a heel kick to the clone's diaphragm. The clone was sent flying and collided with a stone pillar, the clone's body cracked the stone pillar and dropped to the floor. England ran up and rolled the clone onto her front, England raised a fist prepared to strike again but stopped himself when he found himself staring into the lifeless eyes of the clone. "That was a lot more trouble than it was worth" England said as he rubbed his shoulder where the clone earlier landed a kick.

Germany jumped back to avoid a high kick which would have undoubtedly hit his chin had he not jumped back. Bringing his fists up to protect his jaw, Germany stepped forward back into striking range, jabbing with his right fist, Clone Thailand blocked it with his right arm, Germany then took the moment to use his left hand to grabbed the clone's right arm, pulling the clone across of him, Germany set himself outside of the clone's attack range, but the clone still well within Germany's range. Germany using his knee, bringing it up to strike the clone's chest, the clone doubled forward, where Germany swung with his now free left hand to strike the clone in the back of the head. The clone flew forward face first into the stone floor. Germany straddled on top of the clone's back, wrapping his right arm around the clone's neck, and his left hand across the clone's eyes. Germany pulled the clone's head up weakening any leverage the clone would have had with his lower body. Germany felt the clone come back to his senses and struggle to free himself, but it was too late as Germany twisted his body breaking the clone's neck. Germany got up and looked around seeing, Russia, Canada, America, and England finished their opponents, looking to Switzerland who seemed to be just finishing his, Germany turned his sights towards Imperial.

Switzerland sidestepped a heel kick coming from Clone Vietnam, then quickly stepping forward bringing his left elbow up he struck the clone across the right cheek, the clone spun around, Switzerland wrapping his arms around the clone's neck, proceeded to choke the clone, while twisting his body to try and break the clone's neck. Switzerland couldn't do it as Vietnam was still in good condition as the fight had been rather even up until this point. But Switzerland didn't relent his grip, the clone struggling more exhausted itself of whatever oxygen it had left in its system, Switzerland then finding a strength advantage over the weakening clone, quickly dug both his arms underneath the clone's chin, and pulling up causing a hangman's effect Switzerland snapped the clone's neck. Switzerland dropped the clone, and looked back to see the others having already finished their opponents and running towards Imperial, who seemed to be having an easy time fighting Japan and China at the same time. "If Imperial is capable of taking both Japan and China on at the same time, he is definitely going to be trouble for us all" Switzerland said as he ran to join the others.

**Meanwhile at the main lobby**

South Korea and the others where reaching the edge of the lobby when all six of them simultaneously felt their hearts skip a beat and their bodies froze momentarily causing everyone of them to slip and fall onto the ground only to quickly sit back up. France cloths lining another enemy, turned to see the six Asians on the ground.

"Mon Dieu, What's Wrong!" France called punching another enemy across the face as it tried to dash past him.

"They're dead" South Korea said.

"What!?" Romano both cried and asked as he grabbed another enemy in midair and slammed the man into the ground.

"Our clones, they're dead" North Korea said smiling with some relief like a piece of him had suddenly been returned.

"I don't get what you're saying" Romano sighed grabbing Hong Kong and South Korea and forcing them on their feet. Italy ran up and helped get North Korea, and Vietnam back on their feet.

"Well, at least it's not Matthieu and the others" France said as he helped Thailand and Taiwan onto their feet, while Romano, and Italy returned to protecting them. "Now Get To The Chopper, And Get To Safety!" France cried after ducking another enemy's hit and run attempt.

"But what about Japan and the other's?" Taiwan asked.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be fine" France said as he ushered the Asians out onto the mountain ledge, and towards the chopper.

"No, I want to stay here and help them" Taiwan cried.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" France yelled. "Japan, and the others are risking themselves to see to it that you escape, I'm not going to have you all disgrace that by putting yourselves in danger, especially when you all don't even have the strength to fight yourselves" France said as he forced them onto the chopper, the gunners helping the six Asian's on board.

"Promise you will bring both back alive" South Korea said almost demanding.

"What, only for you to grope them again?" France said giving a 'yeah right' look to South Korea. "OF COURSE I WILL, AND WHEN YOU DO, LET ME KNOW SO I CAN JOIN!" France yelled happily, only to receive a slap from, Vietnam, and Taiwan. "I guess I did deserve that, NOW OFF WITH YOU!" France cried slamming his palm on the side of the chopper three times to signalling to the pilot to go. France watched the chopper ascend, and could make out Vietnam, and Taiwan harassing South Korea with a little help from North Korea.

**Back to Alfred and the others**

Imperial landed a high kick to Japan's chest sending the Japanese man flying back, leaving China on his own. Imperial quickly turned his attention to China, blocking a right hook, returning a punch of his own into China's stomach. The Chinese man doubled forward winded, while Imperial hit China a second time in the chin, sending China back and onto the ground. Imperial spun around catching one of Alfred's punches. Alfred stared shocked momentarily, but broke out of it when Imperial heel kicked his diaphragm, sending Alfred onto his back. Matthew ran up attempting to drive his elbow into Imperial, only Imperial grabbed Matthew's arms and threw the Canadian away. Germany ran up next sending several jabs at Imperial, only for Imperial to effortlessly dodge them all, then using an open palm attack hit Germany in the throat, causing the German to choke and cough, dropping to his knees and on one hand his free hand grabbing his throat out of instinct. Imperial moved to kick Germany square in the chest only for his attack to be blocked by England, England struggled to grab Imperial, but failed as Imperial's reach was slightly longer than England's. Imperial grabbed England by the throat, and punched England in the stomach and in the face consecutively, and was about to punch England a third time, when Russia grabbed Imperial's punching arm. Imperial forced to let England go, Imperial's reach not being as long as the Russian's, Imperial grabbed Russia's arm, and managed to twist his way out of it and get behind Russia. Imperial then kicked the back of one of Russia's knees, sending the Russian down onto one knee, Imperial then wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck in an attempt to snap the Russian's neck. He would have succeeded too had Switzerland not come up and punched Imperial in the face, Imperial immediately let go of Russia who immediately messaged his throat now free of Imperial's iron grip. Switzerland sent another punch at Imperial only Imperial caught the attack and twisted Switzerland's arm. Switzerland's body responded to the twisting, but Imperial continued to twist his arm until Switzerland couldn't spin around any further to counter the twisting. Imperial gave Switzerland's arm one more good twist dislocating Switzerland's shoulder, Switzerland cried in pain as Imperial let go, Switzerland dropped to his knees where Imperial landed a good kick to Switzerland's chest. Switzerland flew and collided with the stone wall, Switzerland dropped to the ground and didn't get back up. Imperial had no time to rejoice as Alfred and Japan came back for more, Imperial dashed up to a surprised Alfred and Japan, and unleashed several kicks and punches to their torso, Alfred dropped to his knees while Japan was thrown back again. Imperial swung a karate chop at Alfred's exposed neck, only for Matthew to block it by kicking Imperial's arm away. Alfred managed to recover quickly and join Matthew in attacking Imperial. Imperial however was not impressed. Blocking both his attackers easily he returned the attacks with two swift kicks to their chests. Matthew was sent next to Switzerland, Alfred landed behind Japan. China ran up with Arthur close behind, Arthur attacking from the front using boxing punches and kicks, China using his speed and flexibility to try and find a way past Imperial's seemingly impenetrable defence. Arthur made a jab for Imperial's face, and China sent a roundhouse kick to the back of Imperial's head. However just before they connected Imperial blocked both attacks and jumping high enough to get his waist level with China's and England's heads he split his legs apart kicking both England and China simultaneously. Both men were sent flying, Alfred caught England as he flew through the air, Matthew caught China. Russia and Germany ran up at the same time, Germany attacking from below and Russia from above, Russia closed in on Imperial's head with a left hook, and Germany with an uppercut with his left fist as well. Imperial used his knee to deflect Germany's attack, and used an open palm to shove Russia's attack out of the way. Imperial brought up his second knee and hit Germany in the chin, and with a closed fist he hit Russia square in the wind pipe. Russia collapsed to his knees both hands clutching his neck in a desperate attempt to force his windpipe back open. Germany's body collided with Russia's and both of them flew back and slammed into a stone pillar. After Matthew had set China down, he quickly ran up to Switzerland and saw that he was okay, but Switzerland was definitely out of the fight. Alfred set a struggling England on his knees as the British man massaged his head trying to regain his senses. But Alfred saw that it wouldn't do any good as England couldn't even stand, heck he could barley stay on his hands and knees without help, it would take some time before England could fight. Matthew looked up and saw Japan doing his best to catch his breath, China was still trying to get up, and Russia was on top of Germany both from what Matthew could tell where still breathing but out of the fight. Right now it was just him, Alfred, Japan, and China left in the fight, but China and Japan needed a moment to recover. So Matthew did the only thing left, he ran towards Imperial. Alfred watched as Matthew ran up towards Imperial, and followed. Imperial saw Matthew run up to him jumping in the air and stretching his right foot out aiming for Imperial's chest, Imperial quickly caught Matthew's foot, and Matthew watched in horror as Imperial swung Matthew around, but Matthew felt himself being let go prematurely as Alfred punched at Imperial's lower gut, the attack caught Imperial by surprise but he had seen it soon enough to catch Alfred's fist. Imperial's distraction caused him to let go of Matthew, Matthew felt himself become free of Imperial's grip, but Matthew was still in some control of his body. Matthew looked to his right where Alfred stood just a foot away, using the speed Matthew's Meditation gave him, Matthew grabbed Alfred's arm and used his momentum to swing around behind Alfred and let out a kick at Imperial's side. Imperial saw Matthew's foot and managed to barley block it with his upper arm, but Imperial made a mistake in being distracted by Matthew's kick which occupied his left arm. Alfred's right arm however by them was already on route to impacting Imperial's chest. Alfred's fist successfully hit Imperial square in the chest, Imperial stumbled backwards as both Alfred and Matthew took advantage of Imperial losing his guard. Alfred first punched Imperial again in the stomach causing Imperial to double forward, right in the path of Matthew's foot. Matthew's foot connected with Imperial's chin and sent Imperial flying head over heels backwards. Unable to pass up the opportunity Alfred and Matthew charged after Imperial again, and both made a dive for Imperial's chest fists extended. However Imperial had regained his strength and defence, and blocked both attacks. Matthew and Alfred didn't relent knowing there was a possibility that they could still hit Imperial. However that possibility faded as Imperial quickly countered, sending a punched into Alfred's stomach, and kicking Matthew in the chest sending the Canadian off to the side. Alfred quickly recovered and continued attacking Imperial. Imperial blocked the attacks and punched Alfred a few more times, Alfred managed to bring up his attack again as he struck out at Imperial with his right arm. Imperial used his left hand to catch the attack, and wound up his right arm prepared to strike Alfred in the head, until he felt a quick impact in his left elbow. Imperial caught Alfred's fist with his elbow slightly bent to absorb the strong impact that Alfred carried, however a small impact hit the outside of his left elbow. Looking over Imperial saw Matthew there and kicking Imperial's elbow forcing the arm to straighten out, the impact from Alfred's arm further strained Imperial's elbow, but when Imperial's shoulder couldn't flex any further, Imperial felt his arm shoot out of its socket, and Imperial finally felt his elbow break under the sheer pressure of Alfred's punch. Imperial cried out in pain and jumped back his arm hanging limply at his side.

"heh, looks like we at least managed to disable one of your arms" Alfred said happily.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Imperial yelled as he leapt forward at Matthew and Alfred who were unable to keep up with Imperial. Imperial first started with Matthew, punching Matthew in the chest and withdrawing his arm he spun around and brought his foot straight into the Canadian's chest. Matthew flew back before impacting the railing of the second floor, after smashing through the railing Matthew dropped several feet to the first floor.

"MATT!" Alfred cried losing his focus on Imperial. Imperial slammed his fist into Alfred's gut, and the American doubled over, Imperial then proceeded to attack Alfred's head, scoring several hits to Alfred's temple and chin. The American flew up at the final strike to the chin and Imperial was beside him in a split second grabbing the airborne American by the neck and slammed Alfred into the ground. Japan and China looked up and saw Imperial stand above Alfred raising his foot preparing to smash Alfred's head in.

"NO!" Japan cried as he charged forward in desperation diving at Imperial, he distracted Imperial that Imperial grabbed Japan out of the air, and threw Japan into the far wall, Japan hit the wall and landed on his feet but barley managed to stay on them. Japan looked up and saw China attack Imperial from behind. Imperial blocked China's attack and grabbed the Asian by the neck, Japan watched as Imperial raised China in the air, his only working hand now squeezing China's neck attempting to strangle China or to break his neck which ever came first. "NO!" Japan cried again running forward doing everything he can to catch Imperial in time. But as Japan continued he knew that he wouldn't make it in time to save China. 'NO NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!' Japan screamed mentally. 'I NEED TO BE FASTER, I-I-I NEED TO BE STRONGER!' Japan screamed mentally again.

China watched in horror unable to do anything as he watched Imperial's slowly closed tighter cutting off his airway, China watched in painful slow motion as Imperial's face slowly faded in and out of focus as his hand slowly squeezed harder.

CRACK!

"GUAH!" a gasp of pain echoed through the room, as China dropped to the floor. China's vision returned and found himself staring at the ceiling and felt all strength leave his limbs, China remained that way until he heard more crashing and stone breaking. Feeling the strength return to his body China quickly sat up and felt his neck and took a deep sigh of relief as he realized he was still breathing and living.

'What happened?' China quickly thought looking up to see a figure in front of him, as China observed further, he noticed that it was Japan in front of him, while Imperial was nowhere to be seen, except a small mound of dust and debris settling at the far wall. China could see Imperial's figure slowly stand up, his menacing eyes glowing an even deeper shade of red. 'Japan?' China thought as he looked at Japan again, who in turn was looking right back at him, China saw something different however. When they activated their Fighter's Meditation, their eyes glowed red, and tattoos covered most of their cheek and face. However China saw Japan's eyes glow a brilliant light blue, and the tattoos where nowhere to be seen on Japan's face. China saw something moving on Japan's back and as he looked he saw several black lines stretching and forming on Japan's back.

"You alright Yao-san?" Japan asked as he offered China a hand.

"Yes, I'm alright aru" China replied grabbing Japan's hand. As Japan's and China's hands met, China felt warmth wash through him. The feeling seemed to steal his breath as China didn't stand but let the feeling quickly wash over him. In no time at all China felt most of his pains lessen and his sight becoming sharper and clearer. Japan didn't know what was happening as China didn't seem to stand, but when Japan saw China's eyes change from a shade of red to bright blue, and the tattoos along China's face began to shift tremendously. The tattoos seemed to crawl down China's cheek and as if it had a life of its own it seemed to take the shape of a creature and twist and turn as if it was looking for a way out. But the tattoos seemed to settle for wrapping around China's body and onto China's back where it disappeared from Japan's sight.

China felt himself breath again as the feeling settled and his body feeling much better. China looked up towards Japan and saw a look of shock on Japan's face. China suddenly got the idea that somehow what happened to Japan happened to him as well. "Japan aru, turn around aru" China said. Japan felt confused as to what China wanted but turned around like China asked.

China now standing looked at Japan's back where China saw the clear outlines of a highly defined Dragon on Japan's back despite the camouflage colours obscuring the Dragon slightly China could see every detail clearly, the wings, the eyes, the body, the tail, and the flames. The Dragon resembled a serpent Dragon as its long body wound its way up down, left, right, and through itself across Japan's back.

"And what about mine?" China asked as China turned around revealing his back to Japan to observe another Dragon much like the one covering his back. Japan then realized what was going on, he observed the Dragon on China's back as it held the same body and wings as his, only its body wound different ways, and the flames weren't as intense, but it didn't matter to Japan.

"It's a Dragon, Yao-san" Japan said smiling.

"So is yours aru" China smiled at his younger brother.

"Th-this isn't o-over" the two Asians heard a voice off to the side where they saw Imperial staggering towards them, his eyes glowing fiery red, and black lines scattered across his face almost unrecognizable.

Japan and China only turned towards Imperial smiling, they felt like they could do anything now, their bodies felt rejuvenated, and felt like they were in perfect shape, though the scratches, cuts, and now developing bruises said otherwise, it didn't matter to them.

Imperial stood up straight and as he looked at both Japan and China, he noticed their glowing eyes, and the tattoos now disappeared.

"W-wait, do-don't tell me-" Imperial began but didn't finish, as in a heartbeat China was in front of him unleashing a furry of punches and kicks to Imperial's unprotected body. Imperial couldn't react as the furry of attacks shocked his body to the point of where he lost all bearing in his body. China finished but kicking Imperial in the side of the face, causing the man to spin around where Japan was waiting. Japan unleashed more punches to Imperial's chest.

"This is for me" Japan said landing a solid blow to Imperial's chin, the man flew up and was going to hit the ground but China stopped him.

"And this is for me aru" China said as he shot one foot up to impact Imperial square in the spine, the man flew back up again seemingly like thirty feet in the air, where Japan appeared above him.

"This Is For Taiwan-chan!" Japan cried punching Imperial in the gut. "And Thailand-san!" Japan cried as he slammed his foot into Imperial's stomach sending the man back towards the ground where China was waiting.

"This Is For Hong Kong ARU!" China cried leaping into the air stopping Imperial's decent and unleashed a furry of attacks onto Imperial's body, stopping momentarily to say. "And This Is For North Korea ARU!" China cried kicking Imperial towards the wall, where Imperial impacted the wall, and made a crater deep enough to support him in. China then leapt forward and drove anther fist into Imperial's gut. "And This Is For Vietnam ARU!" China cried, but before he could withdraw his hand. Japan drove one of his own fists into Imperial's gut.

"And That Is For South Korea-san!" Japan yelled, and the two of them began relentlessly beating away at Imperial's body.

"AND THIS IS FOR ALL OF US!" both China and Japan yelled as loud as they could, winding up their fists for one last attack. "DRAGON FIST!" they both cried as Japan's right fist and China's left fist slammed into Imperial's right rib cage, where his heart was just hiding underneath. The impact shocked the ribs, and impacted the heart, the heart couldn't withstand the shock and it stopped beating immediately. Imperial watched as his vision went black.

Japan and China landed on their feet as Imperial's body followed, slamming into the floor. Japan and China took another deep breath as they finally relaxed seeing their enemy now defeated at their feet. Though Imperial's body was dead, he was still very much alive, though it would take a lifetime for Imperial to regain his body and regain his strength it didn't bother either of the nations.

"N-not bad" China and Japan turned to see Alfred slowly getting to his feet. "N-not bad you two, you de-defeated Imperial"

"To bad, I wanted to give him a beating da" they turned to see Russia slowly getting back on his feet helping an exhausted Germany up as well. England was leaning against a stone pillar smiling, giving both China and Japan a thumbs up, being all that he could manage at the moment. Germany made his way over to Switzerland to help the semi conscious nation up, though everyone was still weak they did the stronger ones where helping the more hurt ones to their feet.

"Wh-where's Canada-san?" Japan asked realizing that Matthew wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Oh! Matty!" Alfred exclaimed as he trotted towards the stairwell and down the stairs to the bottom floor. Alfred quickly scanned the floor where he saw toppled and broken boxes and Matthew's body lying in the middle of the destruction. "Matt!" Alfred cried as he made his way beside Matthew and grabbed Matthew's hand. Immediately feeling the base of Matthew's wrist Alfred struggled to find a pulse, but after several seconds he couldn't find one.

"Your feeling the wrong side bro" Matthew groaned shocking the American. Alfred jumped when Matthew spoke, sighing with relief when he registered the knowledge that his brother was actually alive and not a zombie Alfred relaxed.

"Oh, good your alive" Alfred sighed.

"Like I would let you off the hook that easily" Matthew said still lying down.

"Well, come on get up, the others are waiting" Alfred said.

"No, I'm actually quite comfortable eh" Matthew said.

"Then you wouldn't mind staying there while you became one with Russia da" Russia said as he helped Germany down the stairway. While Matthew's face registered horror.

"Okay I Want To Come Up Now!" Matthew said while reaching for Alfred, Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand and hoisted Matthew up onto his feet, but Matthew sagged on Alfred's shoulders as Matthew's back was so bruised Matthew had a tough time supporting himself.

"Alright" Alfred sighed as he continued to support Matthew. "Homeward bound and parties galore" Alfred said.

"And lots of Vodka da?" Russia asked.

"Yes Russia, for once I'm going to permit Vodka, and after this I think we can throw some Sake into the mix, LOTS AND LOTS of Vodka and Sake" Alfred said as he watched Russia's eyes twinkle in anticipation, and Japan's mouth drool at the thought of Sake.

"MIND OUT OF THE BOTTLE ARU!" China exclaimed as he lightly slapped Japan repeatedly to get Japan back to reality.

The group made their way painfully up the stairs and into the main lobby where the fighting had already long since stopped, Italy, Romano, and France looking worse for wear, but still in better condition that others. Italy of course being the eccentric he is tackle hugged Germany who ended up falling out of Russia's support and on the ground. Germany in turn desperately tried to get back up before Russia could 'Descend' upon them and make them 'Part of Russia'. England staggered, but was scooped off his feet bridal style by France, who was currently half naked due to the extensive fighting in the main lobby.

"Well bro" Matthew sighed watching unimpressed at both England and France yell at each others and England struggle against France's hold. "Looks like we have two fathers now".

"At least things are starting to become normal again" Alfred sighed.

"Yeah at least eh" Matthew agreed. "Wait, did we just agree on something?"

"Let it go before it becomes too confusing to think about" Alfred said.

"Got it" Matthew said forgetting the moment.

"SIR!" everyone turned to see several soldiers running towards them. "Sir" the man said again saluting to Alfred, Alfred just nodded not wanting to drop his brother. "I see your still alive" the man said.

"Where you expecting us not to be?" Alfred asked sceptically.

"N-n-no sir, I just didn't...know what to think" the soldier continued. "Your chopper is ready to take you all back to base sir" the man explained.

"Great, where are Hong Kong and the others?" Alfred asked.

"They were already sent back to base for medical attention" the soldier said.

"Alright, I'll leave the clean up to you and your men" Alfred said as he struggled towards the entrance.

"Is Imperial still here sir?" the soldier asked.

"Imperial is dead" Alfred said earning a look of shock from the nearby soldiers. "you don't need to worry about him, see you back in North America" Alfred said as he continued towards the chopper and the soldiers returned to cleaning everything of value up.

The flight back was uneventful, but when they landed, hilarity ensued as Japan and China where tackled by South Korea who cried saying something about missing them so much, while groping them.

"I MISSED YOU!" South Korea cried as he held onto Japan and China grabbing their breasts, however this earned a beating from Japan and China.

"WE RESCUE YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET ARU!" China cried stomping on South Korea.

"HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR ME!" Japan cried as he joined in the stomping.

"Ah, this stomping, how I missed this feeling" South Korea sighed.

"At least his personality is still intact" Alfred sighed.

"MATVEY!" Matthew looked up only to be tackled by Ukraine who was crying over her endless worry .

"Oh, sure you'll be one with Ukraine, but not one with me da" Russia pouted.

"BROTHER!" Russia looked up horrified as he saw Belarus running towards him arms wide open.

"RUNNING FOR MY LIFE DA!" Russia cried running away with the Belarusian close behind.

Hong Kong, North Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, and Vietnam walked up to the group followed by Prussia, Austria, Lichtenstein, Sweden, and Finland. Taiwan ran up and hugged Japan, while Hong Kong ran and hugged China.

"Japan" Japan looked up from hugging Taiwan to see North Korea staring at him. Japan gulped knowing that North Korea was never really friendly with him, so Japan could only wonder what he wanted. But Japan watched shocked as North Korea held out his hand. "Thanks for coming for me" North Korea said, but Japan grabbed North Korea's hand and pulled the Korean into a hug. North Korea quickly struggled and managed to free himself. "HOW DARE YOU SULLY MY IMAGE!" North Korea cried wiping himself, Japan smiled watching North Korea. "But still, thanks" the man thanked them then walked off. North Korea suddenly found himself face to face with America who was looking sternly at him. "WHAT!?"

"And? What do I get?" Alfred asked holding a hand to his ear.

"YOU GET NOTHING!" North Korea cried exasperated.

"Really?" Alfred said leaning in closer his hand still to his ear.

"I-I GAH! *grumble*" North Korea said something incoherent.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"THANK-YOU!" North Korea yelled as loud as he could as if he was trying to destroy Alfred's ear drums and then stormed off.

"HAHAHAHAHA, HE SAID THANK-YOU!" Alfred cried grabbing Prussia.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE AWESOME ME!" Prussia cried pushing Alfred off of him.

"Congrats" Austria said. "You successfully defeated Imperial, and you got everyone back" Austria said.

"W-well, at least all in one piece" Switzerland groaned as Romano helped him off the chopper.

"BROTHER!" Lichtenstein cried as she ran up and hugged Switzerland earning and cry of pain as she hugged him. "OH I'm sorry" Lichtenstein said releasing Switzerland.

"Don't worry about it" Switzerland said earning a smile from Lichtenstein.

"Anyway" Austria said earning everyone's attention. "Our bosses are waiting, and it wouldn't do to keep them waiting on the good news, but first medical attention" Austria said as he lead them all towards the medical centre, where everyone continued to talk and reunite with their friends or loved ones.

China smiled as he sat down in the medical bay with the rest of his family, this would probably the first night in over a year he would sleep soundly.

**THE END**

Author's notes: I'm sorry this took so long, but University sucked, and I had to make some MAJOR modifications to suit the story to a way I liked. On another note, this story is finally done, and I didn't leave the story hanging, now I can focus more on my other story which there is no end in sight. ANYWAY ENJOY and since this is the last chapter PPLLEEAASSEE RREEVVIIEEW!


End file.
